


Portrety

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Meta, Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Charakterystyki bohaterów PLiO pisane dawno temu i pierwotnie opublikowane na forum Ogień i Lód. Dziś wiele z nich napisałabym inaczej, ale nie wypieram się tych tekstów, zwłaszcza że część moich fików właśnie z nich wyrosła. Przerzucam, bo chcę mieć wszystkie prace w jednym miejscu.





	1. Ramsay Bolton

12 III 2013

Ramsay z rodu Boltonów, lord Hornwood, dziedzic Dreadfort, prawowity lord Winterfell – ależ on się puszy, kiedy wymienia swoje tytuły… Żeby się tak nimi udławił, zwłaszcza Winterfell! Ramsay wzbudza we mnie wyjątkowo ciepłe uczucia, tak gorące, że najchętniej dałabym go Melisandre na podpałkę… Dlaczego on taki jest?

Seryjni mordercy często pochodzą z rodzin patologicznych – ojciec jest zwykle albo nieobecny, albo brutalny, matka uczuciowo zimna lub bardzo słaba. Jak wiemy, Roose najpierw był brutalny, potem nieobecny. Zgwałcił młynarzową, potem wprawdzie zapewnił byt jej i dziecku, ale nic dla niego nie znaczyli. Trudno powiedzieć, jaka była matka Ramsaya. Wiemy, że dwukrotnie wybrała się do Dreadfort, pierwszy raz, gdy szwagier wyrzucił ją z młyna, drugi raz, kiedy przestała sobie radzić z synem i potrzebowała kogoś do pomocy. Roose uważał, że była bezczelna. Może była tylko zdesperowana? I dlaczego w ogóle zdecydowała się urodzić, nie naparzyła miesięcznej herbaty? Mogła nie być pewna, z kim zaszła w ciążę, i myśleć, że to dziecko jej męża – Ramsay mógłby zresztą uchodzić za syna młynarza, gdyby nie charakterystyczne oczy Boltonów. Nie sposób orzec, czy kochała tego męża, czy wyszła za sporo starszego od siebie mężczyznę po to, żeby zapewnić sobie byt. Gdyby dziecko odziedziczyło młyn, byłaby ustawiona do końca życia, może właśnie dlatego zdecydowała się urodzić, mimo że dziecko mogło się okazać owocem gwałtu (swoją drogą: kobieta rodzi dziecko, brat jej męża odkrywa, że to bękart, i na tej podstawie usiłuje przejąć dziedzictwo po bracie – czy to Wam czegoś nie przypomina? Tj. sam schemat, niczego nie sugeruję.)

Jak Ramsay się dowiedział, kto był jego ojcem, i kiedy się dowiedział, że to był gwałt? Roose zażądał, by matka Ramsaya zachowała w tajemnicy jego pochodzenie, płacił jej za to. Dzieciak „powinien się zadowolić mieleniem kukurydzy”, czyli miał pewnego dnia przejąć młyn i nic ponadto. Czy to żądanie w ogóle było możliwe do spełnienia? Roose kazał wyciąć język bratu młynarza, żeby nie mógł pobiec na skargę do lorda Rickarda, ale to przecież nie zamykało sprawy. Wokół młyna działo się zbyt wiele ciekawych rzeczy, by to przegapić, ludzie musieli widzieć – i snuć domysły. Najpierw cichy ślub młynarza, potem jego powieszenie (aha, pewnie poszło o pierwszą noc!), potem wdowa w ciąży (ale z kim, młynarz przecież stary był?), potem szwagier wypędza ją z młyna (znaczy, to nie dziecko młynarza!), potem sam zostaje przepędzony i w dodatku traci język na rozkaz lorda (ooo, już wszystko wiemy, a ti ti, a po kim mały ma te jasne ślepka?) Po wsi musiały krążyć plotki, ktoś „życzliwy” mógł je powtórzyć Ramsayowi, nawet gdyby matka milczała, on i tak mógłby się dowiedzieć. Wiemy jednak, że nie milczała, jak to określił Roose – „szeptała mu do ucha o jego prawach”. Trudno powiedzieć, jak przedstawiła sprawę. Wydaje mi się, że podkreślała raczej sam fakt, że Ramsay był synem lorda (te „prawa”, swoją drogą, skąd jej to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? Przecież musiała wiedzieć, że bękarty nie dziedziczą), nie sposób, w jaki został spłodzony. Ramsay mógł poznać prawdę dopiero w Dreadfort, z ust Roose’a, który nigdy nie ukrywał, że to był gwałt. Mam wrażenie, że Ramsay nie chciał myśleć o sobie jako o dziecku z gwałtu, a już na pewno nie chciał, by inni tak go postrzegali, wolał wersję z zauroczeniem. Jak to określił w rozmowie z Theonem – „oczarowała go jej uroda”. W sumie wcale mnie to nie dziwi.

W jaki sposób matka Ramsaya próbowała sobie z nim radzić? W Westeros nie słyszano o akcji „kocham – nie biję”, więc zapewne używała rzemienia. Może kija. Zresztą, wszystko jedno (nawiasem mówiąc, dzieciństwo bez przemocy też nie gwarantuje, że dzieciakowi nie poprzestawia się w łepetynie, a z drugiej strony dorastanie w rodzinie dysfunkcyjnej nie każdego zmienia w potwora, na to ma wpływ wiele czynników). Cokolwiek robiła, nie działało, zrobił się „dziki i nieokiełznany”. Możliwe, że wpadła we własne sidła. Jeśli rzeczywiście to ona „zepsuła” syna, jeśli rzeczywiście „szeptała mu do ucha o jego prawach”, nic dziwnego, że Ramsay się zbuntował. W końcu była zwykłą wieśniaczką, a on synem lorda, jak mogła wymagać, żeby jej słuchał? Toż to absurd. Co takiego mógł robić? I czy matka mogła się go obawiać? A może uważała brutalność syna za oznakę siły, wierzyła, że chłopak daleko zajdzie? Wedle słów Roose’a, żądała „sługi dla swego bękarta”. Nie towarzysza, tylko właśnie sługi, jakby mu się należał. Jakby rzeczywiście uważała syna za kogoś lepszego. Roose spełnił to żądanie i przysłał pierwszego Fetora. To miał być żart, ale Ramsay szybko znalazł z nim wspólny język i stali się nierozłączni. Roose stwierdził, że nie wie, kto tu kogo zepsuł. Wydaje mi się, że Ramsay miał silniejszą osobowość, ale to Fetor mógł być wtedy bardziej popaprany. Poza tym Fetor znał Roose’a, znał Dreadfort, mógł opowiadać podopiecznemu o życiu w zamku, czym zapewne podsycił jego ambicję.  
Ramsay zapragnął zostać lordem i pełnoprawnym Boltonem. Pierwszy krok zrobił, gdy pozbył się przyrodniego brata. Roose uważał go za winnego śmierci Domerica, ale mimo to zabrał Ramsaya do Dreadfort [swoją drogą, to jedna z tych scen, które chciałabym przeczytać, zarówno z perspektywy Roose’a, jak i Ramsaya. Z jednej strony ojciec, który podejrzewa jednego (niekochanego) syna o zabójstwo drugiego (kochanego), ale jeśli go należycie ukarze, pozostanie bez dziedzica. Z drugiej chłopak, który nie znał swojego ojca, ale musiał sobie stworzyć jakiś jego obraz – co się działo w jego głowie, kiedy weryfikował swoje przypuszczenia?]. Później nadarzyła się okazja, by porwać lady Hornwood, zmusić ją do małżeństwa i do zrzeczenia się ziem, co też Ramsay uczynił, po czym zagłodził żonę na śmierć. Oba zabójstwa, przy całej ohydzie, miały jednak racjonalną motywację, to były zbrodnie gracza. Poza tym, dwa zabójstwa nie uczyniłyby go jeszcze seryjnym mordercą. Tę „karierę” zaczął wcześniej.

Seryjny morderca zabija co najmniej trzy osoby. Ramsay polował (w dosłownym sensie) na młode kobiety z ludu. Największą uciechę sprawiały mu wtedy, kiedy walczyły o życie – uciekały albo próbowały się bronić (w ogóle lubił pogrywać z ludźmi, bawić się ich nadziejami na ocalenie). Kiedy już je zabił, udostępniał je pierwszemu Fetorowi. To nie jest typowe – seryjni mordercy zwykle są samotnikami. Typowym zachowaniem jest natomiast zbieranie trofeów po to, by posiadać ofiarę na zawsze. Ramsay nie zbierał rzeczy, zamiast tego nazywał suki imionami zabitych dziewczyn, ale tylko tych, które dostarczyły mu "dobrej rozrywki". Dlaczego zabijał w taki, nie inny sposób? Ofiary seryjnego mordercy często kogoś symbolizują. Kogo symbolizowały ofiary Ramsaya i czy w ogóle kogoś symbolizowały? Tani psychoanalityk mógłby powiedzieć, że Ramsay w jakimś sensie odgrywał swojego ojca. Tamtego dnia Roose też był na polowaniu, co prawda na lisa, ale fakt pozostaje faktem. Miał ze sobą ludzi („kazałem go powiesić”, nie po prostu „zabiłem”) – więc i Ramsay musiał mieć sługę. Typ ofiary odpowiada jego własnej matce z lat młodości. Cóż… Cholera wie. Mogło być i tak, że fascynowała go sama czynność. Nie odczuwał przy tym wyrzutów sumienia ani strachu. Kiedy Cassel ścigał go za zamordowanie lady Hornwood i Ramsay był o włos od aresztowania, nie stracił zimnej krwi, zamienił się na ubrania z pierwszym Fetorem i grał go na tyle przekonująco, że był więziony jako świadek, nie oskarżony. Nikt się nie połapał. Taki nieludzki spokój w kontakcie z organami ścigania również uchodzi za typowy dla seryjnych morderców.

Następnymi ofiarami, dla odmiany nie śmiertelnymi, zostali Theon i Jeyne. Przypadek Theona jest wyjątkowy i ogólnie dziwny. Ramsay nie zamierza go zabijać, przynajmniej nie od razu. Torturuje go, łamie – i przerabia na kogoś innego, na Fetora. O pierwszym Fetorze wiadomo tyle, że cuchnął, nie z braku higieny, ale z powodu jakiejś choroby. Walczył ze smrodem, jak mógł, kąpał się trzy razy dziennie i wplatał kwiaty we włosy „jak panienka”, więc na pierwszy rzut oka musiał się wydawać niezbyt męski. Nie sypiał też z kobietami, przynajmniej nie z żywymi. Żeby Theon mógł zostać Fetorem, musiał zacząć śmierdzieć i przestać być mężczyzną. Dlaczego Ramsay musiał mieć jakiegoś Fetora, nie po prostu sługę, ale tego konkretnego sługę? I dlaczego mówił „Ramsay należy do Fetora, a Fetor do Ramsaya”? Może odtwarzał pierwotną sytuację, to wzajemne stwarzanie, to „nie wiadomo, kto kogo zepsuł” – a Theon i Ramsay w jakimś sensie rzeczywiście stworzyli się nawzajem. Ramsay, udając pierwszego Fetora, namówił Theona do zbrodni (ciekawe, że ofiarą znowu padła jakaś młynarzowa, chociaż ona to tak przy okazji, nie o nią chodziło, ale o jej synów), stworzył go jako osobę, która wzbudza odrazę. Theon, usuwając Starków, umożliwił karierę Boltonom, więc niejako stworzył Ramsaya od nowa, jako dziedzica znacznie potężniejszej domeny. Mogło też chodzić o coś znacznie prostszego, na przykład o poczucie władzy. Upokorzenie i złamanie prawowitego lordowskiego syna musiało być dla Ramsaya zabawniejsze, niż gdyby spróbował przerobić na Fetora jakiegoś prostaczka, tym bardziej, że Theon podpadł mu osobiście – nawet kiedy poznał prawdziwą tożsamość Ramsaya, uważał się za kogoś lepszego niż on. Jeyne bardziej przypomina zamordowane wieśniaczki – co prawda, nie wolno było jej zabić, nie dopóki była potrzebna, ale sądząc po jej rozpaczliwych obietnicach z ostatniego rozdziału Theona w TzS („powiedzcie mu, że zrobię, cokolwiek zechce, z nim… albo z psem”) ją też chciał zmienić w sukę, jeśli nie dosłownie, jak poprzednie ofiary, to przynajmniej symbolicznie. Dlaczego psy? Jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy, to władza, psy dają się tresować. Ramsay niewątpliwie lubił władzę.

Cóż jeszcze… Ramsay ma na sumieniu śmierć wielu ludzi, na przykład wbitych na pal Żelaznych z Fosy Cailin, ale to raczej nie było nic osobistego, wydając ten rozkaz, dał po prostu upust swojemu okrucieństwu – chyba że miała to być kara za to, że stawiali opór i że Ramsay uznał to za osobistą obrazę. Na pewno osobisty charakter miało karanie – również śmiercią – tych wszystkich, którzy nazwali go bękartem lub Snowem. Był na to szczególnie wyczulony i w jakimś sensie bardziej boltoński od prawowicie urodzonych Boltonów (np. ze wszystkich możliwych sposobów torturowania ludzi upodobał sobie właśnie ten, który Boltonowie nosili na sztandarze). Widać jednak, że nie czuje się pewnie w swojej nowej roli, ma skłonność do ostrych rozkazów i gróźb, lubi, kiedy ludzie się go boją, co z kolei wyraźnie denerwuje Roose’a („masz prawo do swoich rozrywek, nie będę cię ganił z ich powodu, ale musisz być bardziej dyskretny”, „spokojny kraj, cisi ludzie”, „władza najlepiej smakuje, jeśli posłodzić ją odrobiną uprzejmości”). Dopóki Ramsay wykonuje polecenia Roose’a, wszystko układa się dobrze, nadaje się do mokrej roboty, jak nikt inny, podejrzewam jednak, że gdyby zostawić go samego i pozwolić mu bawić się w politykę na jego zasadach, poprowadziłby ród prościutko do klęski. Pozwala, by rządził nim gniew, w ekspresowym tempie zraziłby do siebie wszystkich sojuszników na Północy, i tak niechętnej Boltonom. Właściwie jak Ramsay rozumie bycie lordem? Chyba uważa, że będąc lordem można robić, co się chce, a ludzie muszą być posłuszni i boją się sprzeciwić. Jest w nim sporo brutalności i zwykłego chamstwa. Z tym wszystkim imponuje sobie podobnym – został przecież wzorem do naśladowania dla Małego Waldera.

Co można zrobić z Ramsayem? Mnóstwo rzeczy. Ściąć, spalić, powiesić, utopić, otruć (na miejscu Grubej Waldy tak właśnie bym zrobiła). Nie należy liczyć na to, że się zmieni. Ramsay może się ucywilizować i robić swoje dyskretniej, ale nic ponadto. I mimo że życzę mu rychłej śmierci, coś czuję, że łatwo się go nie pozbędziemy, nie przed wiosną. Z tym lodem w oczach i ciemnymi włosami jest, że sparafrazuję zamurowe wyrażenie, jak pocałowany przez Długą Noc. Stworzony do zimy


	2. Theon Greyjoy, Sprzedawczyk, Fetor

2 V 2013

Już kilka razy zabierałam się za napisanie charakterystyki Theona i zawsze ją porzucałam. Problem da się określić krótko – klęska urodzaju. Oczywiście, dałoby się pewnie przykroić charakterystykę do rozmiarów normalnego posta (powiedzmy…) ale ja tego nie potrafię, Theon Greyjoy to mój ulubiony obiekt analiz, w sprzyjających warunkach mogę o nim nawijać dowolnie długo, więc to, co czytacie teraz, nie będzie pełnym portretem. Kto ogląda serial, pamięta łzawe wyznanie „Mój prawdziwy ojciec zginął w Królewskiej Przystani”. Serialowy Theon rzeczywiście mógł tak myśleć, przynajmniej w tym konkretnym momencie. A co myślał Theon książkowy?  
  
**"Mówisz, dziesięć lat. Stark miał cię tak samo długo, jak ja."**  
Zacznijmy od porównania obu ojców. Balon Greyjoy w moim odczuciu reprezentuje ten sam typ ojca, co Tywin Lannister – twarda, bezwzględna głowa rodu. Dzieci takich ojców mają służyć realizacji ich planów i biada im, jeśli nie chcą albo nie potrafią. Westeros zasadniczo nie jest światem dla indywidualistów, dobro jednostki liczy się tu znacznie mniej niż dobro rodu. Nie wiadomo, jak Balon przed rebelią widział przyszłość najmłodszego syna. Wydaje się, że faworyzował jego starszych braci, którzy jako dorośli mogli mu się przydać na wojnie. Dodajmy, że dla Theona byli to bracia jak z koszmaru, pamiętał przede wszystkim to, że go bili i drwili z niego. Mógł źle pamiętać albo wyolbrzymiać, ale motyw powraca zbyt uporczywie, by go zlekceważyć. Czy Balon w ogóle zauważał, że jego starsi synowie znęcają się nad najmłodszym? Może go to nie obchodziło, w końcu pomiatanie najmłodszym było u Greyjoyów poniekąd tradycją rodzinną? I jak on sam traktował syna? Kiedy córka kapitana błagała Theona, by zabrał ją ze sobą, bo ojciec będzie ją bił i wyzywał, Theon skwitował to krótko – „ojcowie już tacy są”. Biorąc pod uwagę późniejsze zachowanie Balona, całkiem możliwe, że Theon mówił z własnego doświadczenia. W każdym razie, Balon na pewno wpajał synowi przekonanie o wyższości Żelaznych nad resztą świata, ich plemienną dumę, a także kult siły:  


_Pan ojciec powiedział mi kiedyś, że ciężkie życie rodzi twardych ludzi, a twardzi ludzie władają światem._

Wyspy żyły przeszłością, dawnymi zwyczajami i wspomnieniami dawnej chwały, Balon był typowym przedstawicielem swego ludu. Odkąd Aegon Zdobywca wygnał Żelaznych z Dorzecza, na Wyspach narastały zgorzknienie i kolektywny wkurw, aż w końcu osiągnęły poziom krytyczny. O politycznych i militarnych aspektach buntu Balona dyskutowano w innym temacie, nie będę się o nich wypowiadać. Dla Theona miał on znaczenie o tyle, że jako dziecko był świadkiem klęski. Widział z bliska wojnę, ruinę nadziei swego ludu, kapitulację ojca. Nawet jako dorosły miewał z tego powodu koszmary:  


_Na ruinach starej południowej wieży postawiono nową. Jej szare kamienie były odrobinę jaśniejsze i nie pokryły ich jeszcze plamy porostów. Tam właśnie Robert zrobił wyłom w murach i wdarł się do środka po gruzach i trupach z młotem w dłoni i Nedem Starkiem u boku. Theon przyglądał się temu z bezpiecznej Morskiej Wieży. **Do dziś widywał czasem w snach pochodnie i słyszał głuchy łoskot walących się murów.**_

Jakby tego było mało, musiał opuścić dom i został zakładnikiem. Trudno powiedzieć, co Balon powiedział synowi na pożegnanie, ale stawiam na „tylko nie narób mi wstydu”. Główną troską starego Greyjoya było to, czy pobyt w „zielonych krainach” przypadkiem nie zmiękczy Theona. Do tej kwestii jeszcze powrócę.  
  
Zajmijmy się na razie "drugim ojcem", czyli Starkiem. Bran zauważył, że Ned miał jakby dwie twarze – stanowczego pana na włościach i ojca, który wieczorami siadywał z dziećmi i opowiadał różne historie. Theon na ogół widział tego pierwszego Neda. Pamiętał z wczesnych lat w Winterfell przede wszystkim własny strach i emocjonalny chłód Eddarda:  


_Lord Eddard próbował od czasu do czasu grać rolę ojca, lecz dla Theona zawsze pozostawał człowiekiem, który sprowadził do Pyke krew i ogień, a potem zabrał go z domu. Jako chłopiec żył w strachu przed jego surową twarzą i wielkim, ciemnym mieczem, a jego pani żona była jeszcze bardziej nieprzystępna i podejrzliwa._

Wracał do tego także w TzS, mimo że miał wtedy fazę lubienia Starków:  
_To nigdy nie był mój dom. Byłem tu zakładnikiem_ _. Lord Stark nigdy nie traktował go okrutnie, ale zawsze dzielił ich od siebie długi cień jego stalowego miecza. Był dla mnie dobry, ale nigdy nie okazywał mi ciepła. Wiedział, że pewnego dnia może być zmuszony skazać mnie na śmierć._

 

Chciałabym się zatrzymać przy tym _ciemnym, stalowym mieczu_. Nedowi się zmarło, Theon się nad tym nie zastanawiał, a mnie zżera ciekawość i ponosi fanfikowa wyobraźnia. Wszyscy pamiętamy pierwszą scenę, w której pojawia się Theon – ścięcie dezertera. Wiemy, po co Ned zabrał synów – mieli się zapoznać ze zwyczajami Północy, dotyczyło to zwłaszcza Robba jako następcy ojca. Obecność Theona jest dla mnie trochę dziwna. Nie jestem pewna, w jaki sposób Starkowie uśmiercali zakładników, ale przypuszczam, że przez ścięcie. Dlaczego Theon musiał na to patrzeć? Kogo Ned w nim widział – bardziej wychowanka, który wręcz powinien poznać zwyczaje ziemi, na której tymczasowo mieszka, czy raczej zakładnika? A jeśli bardziej zakładnika, to co to miało być, jakaś forma pociechy, coś w stylu „nie martw się, jestem profesjonalistą, w razie czego dam ci szybką śmierć, nie będziesz się męczyć”? I w jakim wieku Theon po raz pierwszy zobaczył północny wymiar sprawiedliwości? Kiedy trafił do Winterfell, miał dziesięć lat, wiemy, że zdaniem Neda to było wystarczająco dużo, ba, wystarczyłoby siedem. Czas był tuż powojenny, wojna i nieobecność pana danej ziemi zwiększa przestępczość, możliwe, że Ned musiał zaraz po powrocie do domu zrobić z kimś porządek. Chyba nie zafundowałby Theonowi takiego przeżycia na przywitanie… A może właśnie by zafundował? To by mi jakoś wyjaśniało akcje typu kopanie odciętej głowy. Zbyt silne bodźce stępiają wrażliwość albo każą uciekać w błazeństwo i cynizm. W każdym razie, Theon uważał niebezpieczeństwo śmierci z ręki Neda za całkiem realne. Wiedział, że Balon jest z natury buntownikiem, wiedział też, że lord Eddard nie zwykł uchylać się od obowiązków. Nauczył się z tym żyć, i chyba nawet z czasem wyparł te myśli. Wróciły do niego, kiedy sam wziął zakładniczkę:  


_– Ty tchórzu – warknął ser Rodrik. – Żeby tak wykorzystać dziecko... to podłe._  
– Och, wiem – zgodził się Theon. – Nie zapominaj, że dobrze znam smak tego dania. Miałem dziesięć lat, gdy zabrano mnie z domu ojca, by mieć pewność, że nie podniesie już buntu.  
– To nie jest to samo!  
Twarz Theona nic nie wyrażała.  
**– To prawda, że pętla, którą ja miałem na szyi, nie była zrobiona z konopnego sznura, czułem ją jednak. Bolała mnie, ser Rodriku. Bolała straszliwie.  
Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, lecz gdy te słowa padły z jego ust, zorientował się, że to prawda.**

Mimo niesprzyjających początków, Theon polubił Winterfell. W sensie psychologicznym, nie jest to nic dziwnego – bądź co bądź, istnieje takie zjawisko, jak syndrom sztokholmski, nawet ofiary brutalnego traktowania potrafią się przywiązać do porywaczy, a tutaj, pomijając okoliczności zabrania z domu, nie mamy do czynienia z brutalnością. Starkowie dali się lubić, czyż nie? Na tle innych westeroskich rodzin są początkowo tak… beznadziejnie normalni. I trudno by było zarzucić Nedowi, że źle traktował Theona, dał mu przecież takie samo wychowanie i wykształcenie, jak własnym synom. Theon miał żal o coś zupełnie innego. Dopiero w TzS przyznał, że chciał zostać Starkiem, ale już w SK można się dopatrzyć pretensji Theona do Eddarda o to, że go odrzucił, że nie przyjął go do rodziny:  


_Theon utrzymał język za zębami, choć wiele go to kosztowało. A więc tak to wygląda – pomyślał. Jakby dziesięć lat spędzonych w Winterfell zrobiło z niego Starka. **Lord Eddard wychowywał go razem z własnymi dziećmi, lecz Theon nigdy nie był jednym z nich.**  Cały zamek, od lady Stark aż po najnędzniejszą kuchenną pomywaczkę, wiedział, iż jest zakładnikiem mającym zagwarantować, że jego ojciec nie zrobi nic nieoczekiwanego, i traktowano go stosownie do tego. Nawet bękarta, Jona Snow, otaczano większym szacunkiem._

**_– Nie jestem Starkiem. – Zadbał o to lord Eddard._ ** _– Jestem Greyjoyem i zamierzam zostać dziedzicem ojca. Jak mam osiągnąć ten cel, jeśli nie wykażę się jakimś wielkim czynem?_

****  
"Znowu był panem własnego życia i nigdzie w pobliżu nie było widać żadnego Starka."  
Widzimy, co Balon i Eddard dali Theonowi. Pierwszy wpajał mu dumę, drugi dał mu wykształcenie i mimo wszystko atrakcyjne środowisko wychowawcze. Obaj zafundowali mu koszmary. Jednej rzeczy nie dał mu żaden z nich – uznania. Balon i Eddard różnili się pod wieloma względami, ale Theon opisywał obu w ten sam sposób – jako „zimnych”. Obaj trzymali go na dystans i rzadko, jeśli w ogóle, okazywali to, co nazwalibyśmy ojcowską dumą. Jedyną osobą, która okazywała Theonowi podobne uczucie, był przyszywany stryjek (zresztą naprawdę krewny, ale bardzo daleki, dziesiąta woda po kisielu) – Dagmer Rozcięta Gęba:  


_Mężczyzna wart mniej mógłby się bać demonstrować równie przerażający uśmiech, Dagmer jednak szczerzył zęby znacznie częściej i szerzej niż lord Balon. Choć uśmiech ten był brzydki, przywoływał setki wspomnień. Theon często widywał go w dzieciństwie, gdy przeskoczył konno omszały mur albo rzucił toporem i trafił prosto w cel. Widział go, kiedy zablokował cios miecza Dagmera, trafił z łuku mewę w locie albo wziął w rękę rumpel i przeprowadził bezpiecznie drakkar między spienionymi skałami. **Uśmiechał się do mnie częściej niż ojciec i Eddard Stark razem wzięci.**_

Pragnienie uznania ze strony ojca brzmi dziecinnie. Czy do końca jest dziecinne? Spotykamy je przecież u wielu bohaterów PLiO, zarówno pozytywnych, jak negatywnych, zaryzykuję twierdzenie, że to typowe dla westeroskiej mentalności. Jak już pisałam, Westeros nie jest krainą indywidualistów, tutaj myśli się kategoriami rodu, nie jednostki. Nie jest to też kraina self–made–menów, kariera typu „od prowincjonalnego rycerza do namiestnika” zdarza się rzadko, majątek i pozycję społeczną raczej się dziedziczy, niż zdobywa. Perspektywy syna, dla którego zabrakło miejsca w rodowej siedzibie, są raczej marne. Nie, pragnienie uznania nie jest w Westeros kwestią niedojrzałości, a przynajmniej nie tylko. To również walka o byt.  
  
Na jakim typie uznania zależało Theonowi? Dopóki był dzieckiem, z pewnością pragnął pochwał, później pragnienie zmieniło się w coś potencjalnie niszczącego. Przenieśmy się do tego momentu książki, w którym Theon został POVem. Wygląda na to, że początkowo Theon zamierzał się ścigać z ojcem. Nie miał zamiaru udowadniać, że jest wystarczająco dobry, ale że jest lepszy od Balona:  


_Uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, zastanawiając się, co powie ojciec, kiedy usłyszy, że on, ostatni syn, niedorostek i zakładnik, zdołał osiągnąć to, co nie udało się samemu lordowi Balonowi._

_Ta myśl nie przypadła mu do gustu. Wojna jego ojca dawno już się skończyła. Skończyła porażką. To była godzina Theona – jego plan, jego chwała i z czasem jego korona. Ale jeśli drakkary wróciły do portu..._

Problem polegał na tym, że plan syna nijak nie zachwycał Balona, ba, sam Theon też nie przypadł mu do gustu. Zdaniem Balona, Theon był niezbyt męski („nie pozwolę, żeby mój syn stroił się jak panna negocjowalnego afektu”) i o wiele za bardzo starkowski, wymagał reedukacji, by móc stać się prawdziwym Żelaznym. Do tego był obcy. Korespondencja nie może zastąpić codziennych kontaktów, nawet jeśli jest częsta i serdeczna, a Balon pisał rzadko i lakonicznie. Nie znał swego syna i przelał wszystkie uczucia i ambicje na Ashę, jak to ujął Dagmer: „nauczył się na niej polegać, a ona nigdy go nie zawiodła”. Balon nie miał zamiaru przydzielać synowi ważnych zadań ani nawet wysłuchać tego, co miał do powiedzenia na temat Północy… a Theon nie zamierzał być posłuszny. Jeszcze zanim poznał pełny plan ojca, założył, że w razie czego i tak zrobi po swojemu:  


_Theon dokładnie rozważał tę sprawę. Potrzebował wojowników, ludzi, którzy będą wierni jemu, a nie jego panu ojcu czy stryjom. Na razie grał rolę młodego, posłusznego księcia, czekając aż lord Balon w pełni ujawni swe plany. Jeśli mu się nie spodobają albo dojdzie do wniosku, że otrzymał w nich zbyt mało znaczące miejsce, to, cóż..._

Lekkość, z jaką Theon snuje te plany, jest wręcz zastanawiająca. Owszem, Theon był aroganckim młokosem przekonanym, że zawojuje świat, ale taka postawa nie bierze się znikąd. Częściowo mogła być to zemsta za lata, kiedy był na drugim planie. Częściowo pogarda dla ojca, który dał się pokonać na oczach syna, i to komu – rzekomo słabym ludziom z „zielonych krain”. Częściowo – kwestia przebywania z Robbem, który radził sobie na wojnie całkiem nieźle, mimo że był nastolatkiem. Częściowo – typowy dla wszystkich światów konflikt młodych i starych. Wszystkie odpowiedzi mogą być dobre – albo wszystkie mylne.  
  
**"Będę dla was tak samo dobrym lordem, jak Eddard Stark"**  
Theon na pewno chciał się ścigać z Balonem. Czy tylko z nim? W sensie formalnym, walczył z Robbem, ale co ciekawe, to nie o nim myślał, kiedy pustoszył Kamienny Brzeg. To Benfred Tallhart wykrzykiwał „Robb wypruje ci za to flaki”, to Dagmer miał wątpliwości, czy Theon da sobie radę: „Wilczy Chłopak to twój przyjaciel”. Theon nie czuł się winny względem Robba, nie zastanawiał się, co on by powiedział, gdyby go zobaczył na Kamiennym Brzegu. Myślał za to o Balonie i Eddardzie:  


_Płaci żelazem. Panu ojcu by się to spodobało_ _. Zastanowił się, czy odszukać ciała dwóch ludzi, których zabił, żeby sprawdzić, czy mają jakąś wartą zabrania biżuterię, lecz pomysł ten wypełnił mu usta goryczą. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, co powiedziałby na ten temat Eddard Stark. Rozgniewała go ta myśl. **Eddard Stark gnije w grobie i nic dla mnie nie znaczy** – powtórzył sobie._

Czy rzeczywiście Eddard nic nie znaczył? Wiemy, że Theon wyruszył z Kamiennego Brzegu na Winterfell. Postanowił zdobyć zamek, by dokonać czynu godnego pieśni i wykazać się – czy tylko przed Balonem? Tytułował się księciem Winterfell – ale jako czyj następca? Znowu – w sensie formalnym odbierał Północ Robbowi, ale sposób, w jaki Theon o tym myśli, wskazuje na to, że postrzegał Winterfell jako przestrzeń Neda. To z nim się porównywał jako pan na włościach:  


_– Będę dla was tak samo dobrym lordem, jak Eddard Stark._

_Żałował tylko, że śmierć psiarczyka nie była czystsza. Ned Stark nigdy nie potrzebował więcej niż jednego ciosu, by ściąć człowiekowi głowę._

To jego łoża potrzebuje, by świętować zwycięstwo:  


_Mógłby uznać, że to tylko zły sen, nie pamiętał jednak, by cokolwiek mu się śniło. Kyra go zmęczyła. Do chwili, gdy wysłał po nią Theon, całe swe osiemnastoletnie życie spędziła w zimowym mieście i ani razu nie postawiła nogi w zamku. Przyszła do niego wilgotna, chętna i gibka jak łasica. **Podniecała go świadomość, że pieprzy się ze zwykłą dziewką karczemną w łożu lorda Eddarda Starka.**_

I to myśli o Nedzie potrzebuje, by uprzytomnić sobie, że to, co zrobił, to szaleństwo:  


_To drzewo Neda Starka_  – pomyślał.  _Jego las, jego zamek, jego miecz i jego bogowie. To kraina Starków i nie ma tu dla mnie miejsca. Jestem Greyjoyem z Pyke, zrodzonym po to, by namalować sobie krakena na tarczy i żeglować po wielkim, słonym morzu. Powinienem był odejść z Ashą._

Dlaczego Theon ścigał się z Eddardem? Dlaczego walczył z jego cieniem? Mścił się za prawdziwe i wyimaginowane krzywdy? Czy w ten pokrętny sposób realizował chłopięce marzenie, by być Starkiem, zabierał siłą to, czego Eddard nie mógł i nie chciałby mu dać? I czy to pragnienie kiedykolwiek w nim umarło? Później, po Dreadfort, Theon uznał swoje dawne marzenie, by zostać Starkiem, za chłopięce mrzonki, nie do zrealizowania, własne zbielałe włosy i zszarzałą cerę komentuje „wreszcie stałem się Starkiem”, ale to raczej gorzka ironia. Tęskni do swojej tożsamości Żelaznego, nawet w czardrzewnej, hiperpółnocnej scenie mówi „byłem synem Pyke, synem Wysp”. Z drugiej strony, właśnie po Dreadfort zaczął myśleć o Winterfell jako o domu, nie prawdziwym, ale najlepszym, jaki miał, i docenił swoje winterfellskie czasy.  
  
No to jak w końcu było? Jak bardzo scenarzyści przesadzili z "mój prawdziwy ojciec zginął w Królewskiej Przystani"?

4 V 2013

 

**W stronę Fetora**  
  
**"– Każ ich obedrzeć ze skóry – poradził, poruszając mięsistymi wargami. – Lord Bolton mawiał, że nagi człowiek ukrywa niewiele tajemnic, ale człowiek obdarty ze skóry nie ukrywa już żadnej."**  
  
Wybitnie Ramsayowy tekst, nieprawdaż? Powiedziałabym jeszcze, że zdarta skóra oznacza całkowitą bezbronność. Ramsay złamał Theona za pomocą tortur, ale trzeba przyznać, że miał ułatwione zadanie. Theon zaczął się sypać znacznie wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze nic mu fizycznie nie zagrażało. Wszystko zaczęło się tak naprawdę w momencie, gdy odkrył ucieczkę młodych Starków. Sytuacja i bez tego była trudna – jego atak na Winterfell był samowolką, nie zapewnił sobie wsparcia, nie wygląda też na to, by miał jakikolwiek plan B w razie niepowodzenia. Wydaje mi się zresztą, że on w ogóle nie potrafił przegrywać, po pierwsze dlatego, że był przekonany o własnej wyższości, a po drugie dlatego, że nikt go nie nauczył znoszenia klęski. Asha, która po kapitulacji została na wyspach, odebrała tę lekcję. Balon tłumaczył jej, że czasami trzeba się poddać, poczekać na lepszą okazję, że przegrana to nie koniec świata, i wygląda na to, że przyswoiła sobie nauki ojca. Theon, nawet jeśli rozumowo zgadzał się z podobnym poglądem, nie zaadaptował go na własny użytek. W tej sytuacji ucieczka Brana i Rickona była początkiem końca i chociaż Theon mówił sobie, że musi być  _chłodny i roztropny jak lord Eddard_ , w rzeczywistości nie myślał jasno, pozwolił, by uczucia go zaślepiły. Chodziło przede wszystkim o obawę ośmieszenia („lepiej wzbudzać strach, niż śmiech”), ale też gniew, może rozczarowanie, jakieś poczucie krzywdy (miał żal do ludzi z Winterfell, że nie chcieli mu pomagać, że traktowali go jak wroga, ten żal był w nim nawet w TzS, mimo że wtedy ogólnie zmądrzał, kurczowo trzymał się pewnych przekonań). W takim stanie wyruszył na poszukiwania chłopców. Był przy nim podający się za Fetora Ramsay, który miał plan, a nawet Plan – założył, że nie znajdą Brana i Rickona i że upozorują ich śmierć. Wyraźnie go to cieszyło, nie wiem, czy chodziło mu o zabijanie, czy o to, że wrabiał Theona w zbrodnię nie do wybaczenia, czy o to, że zyskiwał nad nim władzę. Osoba, która ma plan, może łatwo wygrać z kimś, kto jest roztrzęsiony i skończyły mu się własne pomysły, a musi działać, po prostu dlatego, że kiedy ktoś ma plan i panuje nad sytuacją, wszystkim robi się raźniej. W ten sposób Theon wpadł w sidła Ramsaya.  
  
Rychło się okazało, że zabijanie dzieci to coś, co Theona wyraźnie przerasta. Wychowano go na wojownika, nie na mordercę, zwłaszcza mordercę dzieci. Po tym, co zrobił w młynie, śniły mu się koszmary (co ciekawe, niektóre sny z tego okresu można uznać za prorocze, w tej kategorii mieści się chociażby desperacka ucieczka przez las czy nieco późniejsza uczta umarłych, na której pojawia się Robb z Szarym Wichrem, obaj ciężko ranni). Czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, pytał, jak mógł tak nisko upaść. Jedna zbrodnia rodziła następne, nie śmiał zaufać swoim ludziom, którzy towarzyszyli mu w młynie, więc oni też musieli umrzeć. Nie odważył się natomiast zabić Ramsaya, gdyż obawiał się, że ten mógł gdzieś ukryć relację z tego, co wspólnie uczynili. Postępowaniem Theona kierował z jednej strony strach, z drugiej gniew na siostrę. Asha wprawdzie przybyła, ale uważała jego poczynania za wybitnie nierozsądne, a przy tym niegodne, szydziła z niego („Powiedz szczerze, z którym musiałeś stoczyć zacieklejszą walkę, z kaleką czy z dzieciakiem?”) i nie udzieliła mu pomocy, na jaką liczył. Ramsay wyczuł okazję. Wiedział, co Theon chce usłyszeć („postąpiła niegodnie, opuszczając cię”), obiecał, że przyprowadzi ludzi – zachowywał się jak najlepszy przyjaciel. Theon spodziewał się zdrady, ale zaryzykował, wyprawił go w drogę. Po odjeździe „Fetora” Theon coraz bardziej upadał na duchu. Nikomu nie ufał, w każdej chwili spodziewał się śmierci, także z ręki maestera Luwina. Odreagowywał brutalnym seksem:  


_Wysłał po Kyrę, zamknął kopniakiem drzwi, wlazł na dziewkę i rżnął ją z wściekłością, jakiej nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał. Kiedy skończył, łkała, a jej szyję i piersi pokrywały sińce i ślady po ukąszeniach. Wypchnął ją z łoża, rzucając jej koc._

W ostatnim rozdziale SK Theon już nie miał koszmarów, a to dlatego, że prawie nie sypiał. Kiedy szykował się do walki, brzmiało to wyraźnie depresyjnie:  


_Theon miał wrażenie, że tonie. Dlaczego mnie to dziwi? – pomyślał przygnębiony. Opuścił go ojciec, stryjowie, siostra, a nawet ten nędznik Fetor. Czemu jego ludzie mieliby być wierniejsi? **Nie mógł nic powiedzieć ani zrobić, a jedynie stać z mieczem w dłoni pod potężnymi, szarymi murami i bezlitosnym, białym niebem, i czekać...**_

Pertraktacje z Casselem nie poprawiły mu humoru, bo i nie mogły. Właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy nazwano go Sprzedawczykiem. Rozumiał już, że się nie wywinie. Właściwie nie szukał drogi ratunku, nie był w stanie myśleć. Najpierw próbował się upić, potem, kiedy się przekonał, że nawet wino go nie pociesza, zaczął strzelać z łuku do tarczy, aż krwawiły mu palce. Psycholog mógłby orzec – zachowanie kompulsywne. Theon był kompletnie roztrzęsiony. Właśnie wtedy maester Luwin próbował go namówić (nie po raz pierwszy zresztą, w ogóle maester reprezentuje w tych rozdziałach głos rozsądku, podczas gdy Ramsay jest złym duchem Theona) by się poddał, by poprosił o możliwość przywdziania czerni. Naprawdę niewiele brakowało, by Theon to uczynił. Był w rozsypce, a maester Luwin miał Plan. Co prawda, wyobrażenie Theona o służbie w NS średnio zgadzało się z rzeczywistością (aż się prosi, by pożyczyć tekst Ygritte i powiedzieć „Nic nie wiesz, Theonie Greyjoy”) ale to była szansa na ocalenie skóry i w miarę sensowne ułożenie sobie życia. Inna sprawa, że najprawdopodobniej nie zdążyłby dotrzeć na Mur, dreadfordczycy byli już bardzo blisko. W każdym razie, Ramsay go dostał.  
  
**Fetor**  
****  
" _Moje imię_. Krzyk uwiązł mu w gardle. Nauczyli go, jak ma na imię, tak jest, ale to było tak dawno, że już zapomniał.  _Jeśli źle odpowiem, zabierze kolejny palec albo jeszcze gorzej, może... może..._ "  
  
Po zdobyciu Winterfell przez Ramsaya następują tysiące stron tekstu, na których Theon się nie pojawia, zaledwie od czasu do czasu ktoś wzmiankuje o jego losie. Kiedy wraca, w pierwszej chwili trudno uwierzyć, że to on. Trudno rozpoznać Theona w istocie, która słysząc kroki na korytarzu wpada w panikę i błaga o litość. Przypuszczam, że Ramsay był dumny ze swego dzieła. Marek K. w temacie serialowym przedstawił pomysł na wątek Theona na etapie NM, bardzo ciekawy, ale jednak niekanoniczny.  Wiemy na pewno, że wobec Theona zastosowano (nie podejmuję się ustalać właściwej kolejności działań):  
  
–Specjalność rodu Boltonów, czyli obdzieranie żywcem ze skóry. Kończyło się amputacją obdartego palca, ale pod warunkiem, że Theon o to błagał, jeśli nie prosił, odsłonięty palec gnił, próba samodzielnego przerwania bólu (swoją drogą, odgryźć sobie palec… rzecz z gatunku ledwie wyobrażalnych) kończyła się powtórzeniem całej operacji na kolejnym palcu. (Swoją drogą, jakim cudem Theon nie dostał zakażenia? Myślę, że musiał mieć jakąś minimalną opiekę medyczną, przynajmniej tuż po torturach. Pomysł wcale nie jest od czapy, w końcu Ramsay nie chciał, by zabawa skończyła się zbyt szybko.)  
–Wybijanie zębów, była to kara za to, że się śmiał, wniosek – przynajmniej na początku kraken próbował być hardy, zresztą sam w pewnym momencie stwierdził, że zanim „poznał swoje imię i miejsce”, czyli przyjął tożsamość Fetora, nagadał Ramsayowi różne rzeczy.  
–Chłostę, przynajmniej raz, nie wiadomo za co i czy w ogóle za coś, czy dlatego, bo tak (są ludzie, którzy uważają bicie za karę, a niebicie za nagrodę).  
–Prawdopodobnie kastrację, a pewne dwuznaczniki sugerują też przemoc seksualną (tak, wiem, ponosi mnie fanfikowa wyobraźnia, ale jak się dobrze wczytać…)  
–Zakaz mycia się, przymus przebywania w brudzie.  
–Izolację.  
–Ciemność.  
–Głód, Ramsay szacował później, że Theon stracił na wadze jakieś trzy kamienie – nie wiem, na jakiej podstawie tak twierdził, miał wagę w oczach czy jak? W każdym razie, kiedyś spróbowałam w oparciu o tę informację oszacować BMI Theona po wyjściu z lochu i aż się zlękłam, takie niskie wyszło.  
–Towarzystwo szczurów, tu akurat trudno powiedzieć, czy to było umyślne, czy tak samo wyszło. Może w Dreadfort po prostu nie było celi bez szczurów?  
–Tortury psychiczne, z fałszywą nadzieją na czele. Ramsay pozwolił na jedną próbę ucieczki, która skończyła się pojmaniem Theona i okrutną śmiercią towarzyszącej mu Kyry, na oczach Theona, który bardzo to przeżył – wprawdzie jej nie kochał, ale na pewno lubił, była mu bliska. Więcej ucieczek nie było, ale Theon wspominał, że Ramsay nie raz bawił się jego nadziejami, trudno powiedzieć, jakimi. Na poprawę losu? Na to, że torturowanie kiedyś mu się znudzi? A może… na śmierć? Theon nigdzie nie wspomniał, że prosił o dobicie. Czy próbował? Na ślubie fałszywej Aryi miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna zdradzi, jak się naprawdę nazywa, a wtedy rozwścieczony Ramsay może ich zabić szybko. Później, kiedy Stannis oblegał Winterfell, Theon pragnął zginąć z bronią w ręku i doszedł do wniosku, że musi z tym iść do Roose’a, bo Ramsay nigdy nie przyzna mu tej łaski. Może Theon prosił o śmierć, albo usiłował sprowokować Ramsaya do śmiertelnego ciosu, ale Ramsay wbił mu do głowy, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć, nie pozwoli mu od siebie uciec, nawet w śmierć, w końcu „Ramsay należy do Fetora, a Fetor do Ramsaya”? To tylko domysł, nie potrafię tego udowodnić cytatem, ale wydaje mi się prawdopodobne, że Theon miał moment, w którym próbował doprowadzić do swojej śmierci, ale nie mógł. Właśnie to wydaje mi się najbardziej przerażające – to, że życie jest pasmem udręki, w dodatku zadawanej właściwie dla zabawy, ale umrzeć też nie można. Gdy nie da się ani żyć, ani umrzeć, pozostaje oszaleć.  
–Do tortur psychicznych wypada też zaliczyć słuchanie, jak torturują innych więźniów.  
–Mamy też uparte powtórzenia – nie jesteś mężczyzną, ba, nawet nie jesteś człowiekiem, tylko robakiem, zwierzęciem na mojej służbie, co później, po wypuszczeniu z lochu, dało spanie z psami i obrożę na szyi.  
  
W tym wszystkim Theon starał się zachować jaką taką przytomność umysłu, chociaż było to bardzo trudne, na przykład stracił rachubę czasu:

_To świat_ _– powiedział sobie Fetor. Tak właśnie pachnie świat. Nie wiedział, jak długo siedział w lochu, ale z pewnością minęło co najmniej pół roku. Albo więcej. A gdyby to było pięć lat, dziesięć albo nawet dwadzieścia? Czy wiedziałbym o tym? Co, jeśli popadłem tam w obłęd i minęła połowa mojego życia? Nie, to był nonsens. Nie mógł tam siedzieć tak długo. Chłopcy nadal byli chłopcami. Gdyby minęło dziesięć lat, staliby się już dorosłymi mężczyznami. Musi o tym pamiętać. Nie mogę pozwolić, by doprowadził mnie do obłędu. Może zabrać mi palce u rąk i nóg, wyłupić oczy i obciąć uszy, ale nie zdoła mnie pozbawić rozumu, chyba że sam mu pozwolę._

Miewał też momenty dawnego siebie, przebłyski przedsiębiorczości i dumy:

_Strach przeszył go jak nóż. To tylko dzieci – pomyślał. Dwaj ośmioletni chłopcy. Z pewnością da sobie radę z dwoma ośmioletnimi chłopcami, nawet tak osłabiony. **Mógłby zabrać im pochodnie, klucze i sztylet wiszący u pasa Małego Waldera, a potem uciec.** Nie, to zbyt łatwe. To pułapka. Jeśli ucieknę, zabierze mi jeszcze jeden palec i kilka dalszych zębów._

_Jesteśmy żelaznymi ludźmi_ _– **pomyślał z nagłym błyskiem dumy. Na pół uderzenia serca znowu stał się księciem, synem lorda Balona z krwi Pyke.**  Ale nawet myślenie było niebezpieczne. Musiał pamiętać, jak ma na imię. Fetor. Nazywam się Fetor, jestem słaby przeto._

Dominującym odczuciem był jednak wszechogarniający, wręcz zwierzęcy strach. Mechanizmem obronnym było wmawianie sobie, że jego pan jest łaskawy i dobry, że nie krzywdzi go bez powodu, że może nawet zasłużyć na jego pochwałę:

_Jego lordowska mość tylko żartował_ _– przekonywał sam siebie Fetor. Nie chce mi sprawiać bólu, tak powiedział. Robi to tylko wtedy, gdy dam mu powód. **Jego pan był łaskawy i dobry. Mógłby zedrzeć mu skórę z twarzy za pewne rzeczy, które mu powiedział, nim poznał swe prawdziwe imię i miejsce.**_

_Jeden z mężczyzn przełknął łyk ale. Drugi odwrócił kubek, by zmyć strużkę krwi, nim dotrze do miejsca, w którym siedział. Nikt się nie odzywał. Gdy jednoręki mężczyzna zatknął toporek za pas, Fetor zrozumiał, że wygrał. O mało nie poczuł się znowu mężczyzną. **Lord Ramsay będzie ze mnie zadowolony.**_

Jeśli Fetor miewał momenty radości, były czysto biologiczne, zadowolenie zwierzęcia, któremu dano jeść i zostawiono je w spokoju. Tym się tylko różnił od prawdziwego psa, że dodatkowo pił wino:  


_Nocą, oprócz obroży, Fetor otrzymał też wystrzępiony koc i połowę kury. O mięso musiał walczyć z psami, ale i tak był to najlepszy posiłek, jaki spożył od czasów Winterfell.  
A wino... było ciemne i kwaśne, ale mocne. Przykucnięty między psami Fetor pił, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie. Zwymiotował, otarł usta i wypił jeszcze trochę. Potem położył się i zamknął oczy. Gdy się obudził, pies zlizywał mu wymiociny z brody, a na tle sierpa księżyca przesuwały się ciemne chmury. Gdzieś w ciemności krzyczeli ludzie. Odepchnął psa, przetoczył się na drugi bok i znowu zasnął._

Za umowny koniec etapu Fetora można uznać moment, kiedy Roose Bolton zaczyna przygotowania do ślubu syna, przejmuje jeńca i zaczyna go na powrót traktować jak człowieka. Odruchy Fetora nie znikły od razu, niektóre trzymają się nawet w  _Wichrach zimy_. Ale odfetorzanie to już zupełnie inna historia.  
  
5 V 2013

**„Minęło tyle lat, odkąd jakiś bóg go usłyszał. Nie wiedział, kim jest, kim był, czym się stał, dlaczego jeszcze żyje i po co w ogóle się urodził.”**  
  
Przyjęłam moment przejęcia przez Roose’a jako umowny początek odfetorzania, ponieważ jest to ostatni rozdział zatytułowany  _Fetor_ , zresztą, od tej pory los Theona rzeczywiście się polepszył. Roose też był z natury okrutny, niemniej jednak dbał o PR, a przede wszystkim nie miał czasu na rozrywki podobne do rozrywek syna. Nie kierował się litością – potrzebował Theona jako świadka ślubu fałszywej Aryi, a możliwe, że miał jeszcze jakieś plany związane z jego osobą. Gdyby nie to, zapewne pozwoliłby synowi bawić się po swojemu, tak, jak tyle razy wcześniej. Theon nie ufał Roose’owi i nie wierzył w jego obietnice (zresztą, nikomu teraz nie ufał, przynajmniej nie tak do końca), był zdania, że prędzej czy później i tak wróci do Ramsaya, który przerobi go z powrotem na Fetora, ale to właśnie spotkanie z Roosem stanowiło pierwszy krok na drodze powrotu do starej tożsamości. Theon dostał wreszcie normalne ludzkie jedzenie, kąpiel i nowe ubranie (na co też nie było łatwo go namówić, reagował paniką na samą myśl o tym, że będzie musiał się rozebrać i że ktoś może go zobaczyć nago), ale ważna była też sama obecność starego Boltona. Theon pierwszy raz od długiego czasu miał do czynienia z osobą, która nie tylko nie bała się Ramsaya, ale wręcz nim pogardzała i miała nad nim władzę. To było ważne. Strach przed Ramsayem towarzyszył Theonowi przez cały czas. Theon wyraźnie zdemonizował swojego właściciela, mam wrażenie, że zaczął mu przypisywać nadprzyrodzone umiejętności, na przykład wykrywanie nieposłuszeństwa na odległość:  


_–Lady Barbrey, pozwól, że ci przedstawię prawowitego lorda Żelaznych Wysp, Theona z rodu Greyjoyów.  
Nie – pomyślał. Nie, nie wypowiadaj tego imienia.  **Ramsay cię usłyszy, dowie się, dowie, zada mi ból**._

Po przejęciu przez Roose’a strach nie opuścił Theona, bo też Ramsay nie znikł z horyzontu, co jakiś czas przypominał Theonowi o swojej władzy i swojej wyższości. Widać to przede wszystkim w scenie nocy poślubnej (Ramsay jako samiec alfa i Fetor jako nikt, już–nie–mężczyzna). Kto czytał rozdział Theona z  _Wichrów zimy_ , też dostrzegł u niego pewne odruchy nabyte w Dreadfort, niemniej jednak nie jest to już to samo paraliżujące przerażenie, jakiego doznawał wcześniej.  
  
Strach był ważnym, ale nie jedynym i może nawet nie najważniejszym powodem, dla którego Theon początkowo wolał pozostać Fetorem. Życie Fetora było ciężkie i przepełnione cierpieniem, ale miało jedną zaletę – brak odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny. Fetor od początku był ruiną człowieka, „narodził się w lochach Dreadfort”, więc nie poniósł żadnej klęski, o której musiałby rozmyślać, nie zdradził nikogo bliskiego, nie pomordował żadnych dzieci. Theon nie lubił wracać do tego wspomnienia:  


_Wszyscy synowie Neda Starka nie żyją_ _– pomyślał Fetor. Robba zamordowano w Bliźniakach, a Brana i Rickona... zanurzyliśmy głowy w smole... Jego czaszkę wypełniał pulsujący ból. **Nie chciał myśleć o niczym, co się wydarzyło, zanim poznał swe imię. Niektóre rzeczy były zbyt bolesne, by o nich pamiętać, prawie tak samo bolesne jak nóż Ramsaya...**_

**„To był mój dom. Nie prawdziwy dom, ale najlepszy, jaki kiedykolwiek znałem.”**  
  
Theon nie mógł jednak uciec od przeszłości. Wrócił do Winterfell, miejsca, w którym spędził pół życia. Ciekawie wypada porównanie tego, jak Theon opisywał Winterfell w SK i TzS. Jak wspomniałam parę postów wyżej, Winterfell z SK to zamek Eddarda Starka, cudza przestrzeń, którą można posiąść tylko przez podbój. Winterfell z TzS to przestrzeń własna, oswojona, kilka razy pada określenie „dom”.  


_Gdy Ramsay zdjął maskę Fetora, zabił wszystkich, podobnie jak żelaznych ludzi Theona. **Podpalił mój dom.**_

Zmienia się też jego spojrzenie na dawną przyjaźń z Robbem. Także i tu ciekawie wypada porównanie cytatów. Na etapie SK Theon owszem, lubił Robba i pewnie lubił też swoją rolę najstarszego chłopca w domu – mógł, że pożyczę określenie z  _Dzieciowa_ , robić na etacie guru, ale ze sposobu, w jaki o tym myślał, przebija z jednej strony zazdrość o to, że nie jest jednym ze Starków, z drugiej – rodzaj, czy ja wiem jak to nazwać, protekcjonalizmu. W każdym razie, nie była to relacja, bez której nie mógłby się obyć:

_Jeśli zaś chodzi o ich dzieci, młodsze były podczas jego pobytu w Winterfell niegodnymi uwagi szczeniakami. **Tylko Robb i jego nisko urodzony przyrodni brat byli na tyle dorośli, by warto było zwrócić na nich uwagę.**  Bękart był ponurym, skłonnym do urazy chłopakiem. Zazdrościł Theonowi szlachetnego pochodzenia i przyjaźni Robba.  **Jeśli chodzi o tego ostatniego, Theon nawet go polubił, jak młodszego brata... ale lepiej będzie o tym nie wspominać.**_

W TzS Robb wyraźnie awansuje w pamięci Theona, w ostatnim rozdziale stwierdza nawet:  


**_Robb, który był dla Theona lepszym bratem niż którykolwiek z synów zrodzonych z lędźwi Balona Greyjoya._ ** _Freyowie zamordowali go na Krwawych Godach. Powinienem być wtedy z nim. Gdzie wtedy byłem? Powinienem był zginąć u jego boku._

Powrót do przeszłości oznaczał też wspomnienie zdobycia Winterfell i popełnionych zbrodni. To było dla Theona najtrudniejsze. Usiłował sam przed sobą (i bogami) bronić swojej decyzji, na przykład upierał się przy tym, że musiał przynieść dwie głowy, bo inaczej wszyscy by się z niego śmiali. Zmierzenie się z tym momentem było tak trudne, bo skazywało go z jednej strony na wyrzuty sumienia, z drugiej na rozpamiętywanie klęski. W drugim tomie TzS Theon przez dłuższy czas był przygnębiony, bez motywacji do działania, snuł się z kąta w kąt i powtarzał, że nie boi się śmierci, że szybka śmierć to najlepsze, na co może liczyć. Że co, że dobrze mu tak? Wiem, że zdaniem wielu czytelników Theon powinien umrzeć, a przynajmniej nie powinien nigdy przestać cierpieć. To, co zrobić z młodym krakenem, żeby było sprawiedliwie, to temat na osobną dyskusję. Tutaj chciałabym tylko zwrócić uwagę, że Theon przecież miał uratować Jeyne, a żeby tego dokonać, musiał w pewnym momencie powiedzieć "stop, rachunki wyrównane, nie zasługuję na dalsze cierpienie". Musiał też odzyskać motywację do działania i poczucie własnej wartości.  
  
W moim odczuciu na tym etapie Theonowi pomogło kilka osób. Żadna z nich nie zrobiła tego umyślnie, każda miała własne cele, ale każda przypomniała mu o czymś, co było dla Theona ważne. Najpierw Barbrey Dustin. Theon i lady Dustin mają jedną wspólną cechę – oboje chcieli kiedyś zostać Starkami. To Theon bardziej im zaszkodził, ale to ona ich znienawidziła, od początku życzyła sobie klęski Robba, chciała się mścić na Starkach nawet po ich śmierci (czatowała na kości Neda, by je sprofanować). Barbrey zabrała Theona do krypt, by móc rozpamiętywać własne urazy, ale zarazem przypomniała mu, że przecież kiedyś służył Starkom, kochał ich, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestał ich kochać. Że w głębi duszy ciągle jest ich człowiekiem.  
  
Potem bohater zbiorowy – drużyna Abla. Oczywiście, włóczniczki uważały, że Theon zamordował przybranych braci, brzydziły się tym czynem, potępiały Theona i nie ufały mu, jako Sprzedawczykowi, zarazem jednak doceniały czysto wojskową stronę zagadnienia (bądź co bądź, umiejętność przełażenia przez wszelakie mury była wśród dzikich wysoko ceniona), poza tym potrzebowały Theona – jego znajomości zamku, jego sprytu i jego kłamstw. Dla nich nie był Fetorem, wrakiem człowieka, był kimś, kto może się jeszcze przydać.  
  
Następny był Bran, siedzący w czardrzewie. Odezwał się kilka razy, ale najważniejszy był ten ostatni, kiedy Theon znów był w psychicznej rozsypce. Stannis niemal dotarł do Winterfell i Theon był pewien, że znów jest w pułapce, że się nie wywinie, że jedyne, o co może jeszcze prosić, to godna śmierć. Trudno powiedzieć, co Bran próbował osiągnąć, w każdym razie dla Theona to dużo znaczyło, uznał bowiem, że  _starzy bogowie znają jego imię_. To go z jednej strony dyscyplinowało, nie pozwalało na ześlizgnięcie się z powrotem w tożsamość Fetora, co byłoby w jakimś sensie najłatwiejsze, z drugiej – dawało mu nadzieję i przywracało poczucie własnej godności:  


_Fetor mógłby tak postąpić. Z pewnością by tak postąpił, w nadziei, że sprawi przyjemność lordowi Ramsayowi. Te kurwy chciały ukraść świeżo poślubioną żonę jego pana i Fetor nie mógłby na to pozwolić. Ale starzy bogowie go poznali. Nazwali go Theonem. Żelaznym człowiekiem. Byłem żelaznym człowiekiem, synem Balona Greyjoya i prawowitym dziedzicem Pyke._

Wreszcie Jeyne. Właściwie to ona powinna otwierać listę, ale ponieważ to z nią Theon uciekł w końcu z Winterfell, umieściłam ją w tym miejscu. Kiedy w  _Księciu Winterfell_  Jeyne błagała Theona o pomoc, wyglądało to na oznakę czystej desperacji, zupełne wariactwo. Nawet jeśli Roose kazał doprowadzić Theona do jakiego takiego ładu, i tak musiało być widoczne, jak bardzo był słaby. Jak można prosić o pomoc kogoś takiego, przecież fizycznie nie da sobie rady? Jeyne zapewne nie myślała jasno, po prostu ucieszyła się na widok znajomej twarzy, my jednak wiemy, że w tym szaleństwie była metoda. Świat przedstawiony PLiO działa w szczególny sposób – rycerze w lśniącej zbroi często okazują się tu zimnymi draniami, zaś od ratowania świata tudzież dam w opresji są  _cripples, bastards and broken things_.  Znając tę regułę, mogliśmy przewidywać, że Theon prędzej czy później uratuje Jeyne, ale on sam początkowo w to nie wierzył. Prośba dziewczyny zezłościła go i przygnębiła, bo uświadomiła mu jego słabość i bezradność:  


_To było niesprawiedliwe, że szukała ratunku u niego. Czy miał jej zdaniem gwizdnąć, wyczarować skrzydlatego konia i zabrać ją stąd, jak jakiś bohater historii, które tak z Sansą kochały? **Nie potrafił pomóc nawet samemu sobie.**  Nazywam się Fetor, jestem tchórzem przeto._

I tak to się ciągnie do ostatniego rozdziału. I chciałbym, i boję się, wiem, że powinienem, ale wiem też, że nie dam rady, i to jest wkurzające, a zarazem boli.  _Jeyne, Jeyne, rhymes with pain_  – polskie tłumaczenie siłą rzeczy nie oddaje dwuznaczności oryginalnej rymowanki. Nie tylko Jeyne czuje ból, Theon, obserwując ją, również cierpi. Próbuje się wykręcić, wmówić sobie, że to wina Jeyne, że gdyby się bardziej postarała, sprawiła Ramsayowi przyjemność, uniknęłaby bólu, ale jednak nie potrafi przestać o tym myśleć. Myślę, że w jakimś sensie czuł się za nią odpowiedzialny. Nie, nie robię z nich pary, to raczej przy Jarzębinie żałował, że nie może zrobić z nią tego, co zrobiłby dawny Theon, widzę to bardziej jak opiekę nad młodszą siostrą – podkreśla w opisach, że jest drobna i dziewczęca, że to jeszcze dziecko. Może właśnie ta dziecięcość wzbudzała w nim współczucie, a może chodziło o coś innego. Jeyne jest w całym TzS jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie okazała Theonowi cienia fizycznej ani moralnej odrazy. Nigdy też nie użyła żadnego z nadanych mu przydomków, mimo że on sam nalegał, by nazywała go Fetorem, bo tak będzie lepiej dla obojga. Dla niej zawsze był Theonem, chłopakiem z Winterfell, który mógł ją uratować. Wysoko zawiesiła poprzeczkę, ale właśnie tak musiało być. Niestety, jedyny sposób udowodnienia samemu sobie i światu, że człowiek jeszcze się do czegoś nadaje, to czyn.  
  
**„Trudno jest wedrzeć się na kręte schody bronione przez zdeterminowanego przeciwnika.”**  
  
Zacytowane zdanie można uznać za alegorię. Jeżeli z Theona ma coś jeszcze być, czeka go długa i wyczerpująca walka. Co powinno się stać? Z Theonem mam kłopot o tyle, że właściwie nie wiem, czego bym dla niego chciała. Dla innych postaci zaplanowałam wymarzoną przyszłość, dla niego nie umiem. Przyjmę ze spokojem, jeśli Martin każe mu umrzeć, ale mimo wszystko chciałabym mu dać drugą szansę. Dla mnie Theon jest nie tyle zbawiony, co zresocjalizowany, poza tym powiedziałabym, że po prostu wydoroślał. Chciałabym, żeby zrobił jeszcze coś dobrego, zanim umrze. Tak na marginesie – zastanawiam się, czy nie można było doprowadzić do przemiany Theona w inny sposób? Jeśli nie macie jeszcze dość tego tematu, spróbujcie się nad tym zastanowić. Weźmy na przykład Nocną Straż. Kiedy maester Luwin podsunął ten pomysł Theonowi, chłopak był załamany, a mimo to automatycznie zaczął snuć marzenia o karierze i wygodnym życiu:  


_Czarnych ubrań mam pod dostatkiem. Muszę tylko zerwać z nich krakeny. Nawet mój koń jest czarny. Mógłbym w Straży zajść wysoko. Zostać pierwszym zwiadowcą, a pewnie nawet lordem dowódcą. Niech Asha zatrzyma sobie te cholerne wyspy. Są tak samo ponure, jak i ona. Gdybym służył we Wschodniej Strażnicy, mógłbym dowodzić własnym statkiem. Za Murem jest też pełno zwierzyny. A jeśli chodzi o kobiety, to która z dzikich nie chciałaby wziąć do łoża księcia?_ _Rozciągnął powoli usta w uśmiechu. Człowieka w czarnym płaszczu nikt nie nazwie sprzedawczykiem. Byłbym tak samo dobry, jak każdy..._

No i wyobraźmy sobie, że Theon w takim stanie ducha dociera na Mur. Jestem jakoś dziwnie pewna, że nic dobrego by z tego nie wynikło...


	3. Jeyne Poole

23 VII 2013

**Jeyne Poole**  
Jeyne Poole pojawia się po raz pierwszy w GoT w scenie robótek ręcznych. Scena jest ładnie skomponowana pod względem przestrzennym. Arya –oddalona od pozostałych dziewcząt, samotna i sfrustrowana, nie chce brać udziału w rywalizacji, której i tak nie może wygrać. Księżniczka Myrcella, szanowny, ale niedoinformowany gość, nawet nie wie, że tutaj toczy się gra, przy Myrcelli septa Mordane, zachwycona, że może uczyć księżniczkę. Wreszcie Sansa, gwiazda dziewczyńskiego światka Winterfell, przy niej Jeyne Poole i mała Beth Cassel, dwórki. Zadaniem dwórki jest entuzjazmowanie się tym, czym entuzjazmuje się pani:

_– Twoja siostra podoba się Joffreyowi – powiedziała szeptem Jeyne, **dumna, jakby sama miała w tym jakiś udział**. Była córką stewarda z Winterfell oraz najlepszą przyjaciółką Sansy. – Wyznał jej, że jest bardzo piękna._

Dwórka powinna lubić tych, których lubi jej pani, i nie lubić tych, których ona nie lubi:

_Teraz wszyscy na nią patrzyli. Nie mogła tego znieść. Sansa była zbyt dobrze wychowana, żeby śmiać się w chwili zakłopotania siostry, lecz **zrobiła to w jej imieniu Jeyne**._

W tym momencie Jeyne jest idealną dwórką, myślę jednak, że w tym, jak dokuczała Aryi, było coś więcej niż chęć przypodobania się Sansie. Owszem, aprobata starszej Starkówny miała duże znaczenie, Jeyne nie była z natury zbyt odważna i nie pozwalałaby sobie na tyle względem Aryi, gdyby nie wiedziała, że Sansa ją poprze. Można jednak spróbować drążyć głębiej. Kiedy Jeyne szykowała się do ślubu z Ramsayem, powiedziała Theonowi:

_– Będę dla niego dobrą i w… wierną żoną. S… sprawię mu przyjemność i urodzę synów. Zobaczy, że będę dla niego lepszą żoną niż prawdziwa Arya._

Prawda, mówiła to w szczególnych okolicznościach, ale mimo wszystko to brzmi trochę tak, jakby Jeyne chciała rywalizować z Aryą w konkursie na „prawdziwą kobietę”, zwłaszcza, że chwilę później podkreśliła, że zawsze była ładniejsza niż Arya. Ciekawe też, że „fałszywka” chce być lepsza niż „oryginał”. Tak mi przyszło do głowy – może Jeyne miewała w winterfellskich czasach myśli typu „jestem lepsza od Aryi, to ja bardziej bym pasowała na jej miejsce, chciałabym je zająć”? Myślę, że to możliwe, że Jeyne chciała być Starkówną. W końcu Martin lubi spełniać życzenia swych postaci, tyle tylko, że robi to w dość specyficzny sposób.  Gdyby tak było, oznaczałoby to, że Jeyne i Theon cierpieli na tę samą chorobę. On przecież też chciał zostać Starkiem…  
  
Czego jeszcze mogła sobie życzyć Jeyne? Na pewno chciała wyjść za Berica Dondarriona, mówiła o tym głośno. Życzenie tyleż zrozumiałe, co niemożliwe do spełnienia – Jeyne miała herb, była jednak zbyt niską partią dla Berica. Jeyne nie pierwszy raz była zafascynowana kimś, kogo nie mogła mieć. Catelyn zauważyła, że Jeyne swego czasu wodziła wzrokiem za Robbem, sama Jeyne dużo później powiedziała Theonowi „lubiłam na ciebie patrzeć”. Interesuje mnie to „patrzenie”. Kogo Jeyne widziała w Robbie i Theonie? Familiarnie – brata koleżanki i kolegę tegoż brata, naturalne obiekty pierwszych westchnień, czy też feudalnie – lordowskich synów, spełnienie snów ubogiej szlachcianki o awansie społecznym i zamianie roli z dwórki na wielką panią? Byłaby to baśń o Kopciuszku w wersji westeroskiej. Kto wie, może w Westeros śpiewano o jakiejś podobnej historii? Może Jeyne obsadzała się w roli głównej bohaterki? Jeśli tak było, to jej marzenie zostało spełnione, ale w przewrotny sposób – rzeczywiście wyszła za lorda, tyle że takiego, od którego wolałaby uciec. Zamiast w baśni o Kopciuszku, znalazła się w opowieści o pannie więzionej przez potwora… strasznie mnie korci, żeby napisać „w baśni o Sinobrodym” – zresztą, kto wie, może gdyby zamieszkali w Dreadfort, znalazłaby się i krwawa komnata? W końcu Ramsay musiał gdzieś trzymać trofea, nieprawdaż?  
  
Zostawmy jednak motywy baśniowe, bo od tego jest inny temat. U Jeyne, podobnie jak u Theona, można obserwować zmiany, jakie zachodzą w psychice ofiary przemocy. Jeśli wierzyć Jaime’mu, Jeyne już wyjeżdżając na Północ miała smutne, nieufne spojrzenie i była wystraszona. Czego bała się bardziej – tego, co się z nią stanie, jeśli oszustwo wyjdzie na jaw z jej winy, czy samego małżeństwa? W drodze mogła się jeszcze pocieszać, że może jakoś to będzie, ale gdy zobaczyła Ramsaya, od razu zdała sobie sprawę, z kim ma do czynienia. W przedślubnej rozmowie z Theonem powiedziała:  _widzę w nim mnóstwo gniewu, nawet gdy się uśmiecha_. Słusznie chciała uciekać. Wkrótce przekonała się na własnej skórze, że Ramsay rzeczywiście lubi zadawać ból. W zatłoczonym, zamkniętym Winterfell, w obecności innych lordów nie mógł sobie pozwolić na swoje zwykłe rozrywki, pozostało mu dręczenie żony. Jak to ujął Theon:

**_Ramsay miał nową zabawkę_ ** _, z cyckami i z cipą… ale wkrótce łzy Jeyne stracą dla niego smak i wróci do swojego Fetora._

Jak się "bawił"? Jakieś wyobrażenie o życiu małżeńskim Jeyne daje scena tuż przed ucieczką, kiedy dziewczyna nie może uwierzyć, że włóczniczki przyszły jej pomóc. Chowa się za stertą futer, naga, posiniaczona i pokąsana. Mówi:

_Nie. To jakaś sztuczka. To on, to mój… mój lord, mój słodki lord, to on was przysłał, to tylko jakaś próba. Chce się upewnić, że go kocham. Tak, tak, kocham go bardziej niż wszystko. – Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. – Powiedzcie mu to, powiedzcie. Zrobię wszystko, co zechce… z nim albo… albo z psem… albo… proszę… nie musi obcinać mi stóp. Nie będę próbowała ucieczki. Dam mu synów, przysięgam, przysięgam (…) Jestem grzeczną dziewczynką – jęczała Jeyne. – Wyszkolono mnie._

Wygląda na to, że Ramsay zadawał jej ból, straszył ją i jeszcze wymagał, by mówiła, że go kocha. Najlepiej skomentowała to Jarzębina: _niech bogowie przeklną tego człowieka_. W tamtym momencie Jeyne była w takim stanie, że na propozycję ucieczki zareagowała histerią, uznając ją za pułapkę, nie wierzyła już nikomu… poza Theonem.  
  
Parę postów wyżej pisałam o roli, jaką Jeyne odegrała w procesie odfetorzania Theona, teraz wypada napisać o tym, jak to wyglądało z drugiej strony. Jego obecność na pewno jakoś podtrzymywała ją na duchu, ale najbardziej intryguje mnie kwestia, dlaczego Jeyne nigdy nie nazwała Theona Fetorem? On sam nalegał, by o tym pamiętała, uważał, że tak będzie lepiej, a jednak ona jakby bojkotowała to przezwisko. Robiła to z litości dla Theona, czy może bardziej dla siebie? Nie chodzi mi o kalkulację typu „będę dla niego miła, to i on będzie miły, a może w końcu się odważy i mi pomoże”, ale o coś bardziej podstawowego – o tęsknotę za światem takim, jaki był. W tym świecie imiona nadawali rodzice, nie psychopaci z nożami do skórowania. Theon radził Jeyne „bądź Aryą”, co jego zdaniem miało złagodzić gniew Ramsaya. Chciał jej w ten sposób pomóc, jednak przyjęcie narzuconego imienia to zgoda na narzucone reguły gry. Jeyne opierała się, chyba instynktownie. Ironia losu – Jeyne pomogła Theonowi odzyskać jego imię, ale dla własnego dobra nie może wrócić do swojego.  
  
Jakie są rokowania w przypadku Jeyne? Najbardziej pomagało jej towarzystwo Theona, w jego obecności czuła się pewniej, podczas ucieczki nalegała, by był blisko. Na wspomnienie dawnej dziewczęcej fascynacji nałożył się wspólnie przeżyty koszmar i świeża wdzięczność za pomoc w ucieczce. Theon jest w tej chwili dla Jeyne najbliższą osobą, jedyną, której ona naprawdę ufa. Dla Jeyne byłoby najlepiej, gdyby ich nie rozdzielano, a jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że im nie pisane.


	4. Aeron Greyjoy

29 VII 2013  
Aeron Greyjoy  
Zacznijmy od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Przypuszczam, że podobnie jak później Theonowi, Aeronowi brakowało ojca – gdy Quellon wypływał na wyprawy, brakowało go fizycznie, zaś kiedy przebywał w domu, o jego uwagę walczyło wiele osób. Aeron nie miał też matki. Nie wiadomo, kiedy dokładnie umarła, może w ogóle jej nie pamiętał? Wspominał tylko macochę, trzecią żonę ojca, pochodzącą z rodu Piperów. Wątpię, by miała jakikolwiek wpływ na pasierbów – była obca na Wyspach, do tego niewiele starsza od dzieci swego męża, no i była kobietą, a chłopcy chcieli jak najprędzej przejść do świata mężczyzn i uznawali tylko ich autorytet. Zresztą, może nie miała sił użerać się z synami swej poprzedniczki, skoro miała własne zmartwienia – jej syn Robin był, wedle określenia Mokrej Czupryny, „chorowitym idiotą”, co wygląda na jakieś upośledzenie. Była jednak lady Greyjoy, co dawało jej pewną władzę w domu, zwłaszcza pod nieobecność męża i jego starszych synów.

Wypadek Urriego miał miejsce właśnie wtedy, kiedy dorosłe krakeny wypłynęły w świat. W domu zostali najmłodsi. Aeron i Urri bawili się razem, oczywiście ryzykownie. Na Wyspach tak już było – no risk, no fun, tchórzy i mamlasów nie potrzebujemy. Aeron i Urri na pewno nie chcieli uchodzić za słabych. Pewnego dnia zabawa skończyła się tragicznie, Urri stracił część dłoni. Można było go uratować, gdyby lady Greyjoy nie oddała go swemu maesterowi, który uparł się, że przyszyje odcięte palce. Wdało się zakażenie, a gdy maester zdecydował się wreszcie na amputację, było już za późno. Biorąc pod uwagę stan westeroskiej medycyny, można było przewidzieć, że ten eksperyment źle się skończy. Czemu lady zgodziła się na taką kurację? Albo ślepo ufała ludziom, których przywiozła z „zielonych krain”, albo była archetypową złą macochą z baśni i chciała zaszkodzić pasierbowi. Tak czy owak, Urri zmarł, zaś Aeron stracił towarzysza zabaw. Nabawił się trwałego urazu do tańca palców, znienawidził też maesterów i wynalazki z „zielonych krain”.

Śmierć Urriego nie była jedyną traumą Aerona z dzieciństwa. Drugą była „miłość Eurona”. Teza o molestowaniu seksualnym jest bardzo prawdopodobna, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wskazówki i ogólną sytuację Aerona. Trudno tylko ustalić chronologię wydarzeń. Z jednej strony, znamy koszmary Mokrej Czupryny. Ich treść – otwierane drzwi, zgrzyt zawiasów – pasuje mi raczej do młodszego dziecka, czyli do czasu przed śmiercią Urriego. Z drugiej strony, lata tuż po jego śmierci to te, których Aeron najbardziej się wstydził, i jeśli przyjąć, że Wronie Oko go wykorzystał, to trzeba przyznać, że Mokra Czupryna był wtedy łatwym łupem dla manipulatora. Jego oboje rodzice nie żyli, podobnie towarzysz zabaw. Balon, jego idol, pełniący obowiązki głowy rodu, gardził nim. Późniejszy kapłan Utopionego zmagał się z poczuciem winy i własnej słabości. Samotny i nieszczęśliwy, mógł się zgadzać na wiele, by utrzymać zainteresowanie osoby, która mu imponowała i która jakoś się o niego troszczyła. Zresztą, jaki opór mógł stawić i jak miałby się komukolwiek poskarżyć? Opowiedzenie o molestowaniu oznaczałoby przyznanie, że jest się ofiarą, a na Żelaznych Wyspach gardzi się słabością. No i czy by mu uwierzono? Poza tym, mógł mieć poczucie, że sprowokował całą sytuację, no bo przecież zależało mu na relacji z bratem. Z tego co czytałam, sprawcy tego typu przestępstw często przerzucają odpowiedzialność na ofiarę, usiłują jej wmówić, że sama się o to prosiła.

Cokolwiek wydarzyło się w tych latach, Aeron nie radził sobie z własnymi emocjami. Wspomina, że „w wieku szesnastu lat zwał się mężczyzną, ale w rzeczywistości był tylko chodzącym bukłakiem na wino”. Aeron sprzed rebelii wydawał się sympatyczny i wesoły. Theon wspominał, że właśnie takiego stryja lubił. Czy Mokra Czupryna aby na pewno cieszył się życiem? On sam mówi o dawnym sobie jak o śmieciu: „najmniej warty z czterech krakenów”, „byłem słaby i pełen grzechów”. Efekt nawrócenia, czy może już wtedy miał niską samoocenę? Może pił i hulał, by zagłuszyć to uczucie, coś jak Pijak z Małego Księcia, który pił, żeby zapomnieć, że się wstydzi, a wstydził się tego, że pije? 

Bunt Balona zasadniczo zmienił życie żelaznych ludzi, również Aerona, który omal nie zginął w katastrofie okrętu, ale „bóg nie uznał go za straconego”. Mokra Czupryna dostał drugą szansę i wykorzystał ją. Trzeba przyznać, że obrzędy utopionych są jak stworzone dla niego. Używa się w nich wody, która symbolizuje odrodzenie i oczyszczenie – to ważne dla człowieka, który czuł się grzeszny, skalany i chciałby wymazać przeszłość, zacząć wszystko od nowa. Mitologia Żelaznych Wysp daje uzasadnienie jego uprzedzeniom – kruki maesterów to „stworzenia boga sztormów”, same wyspy są święte, Euron jest bezbożnikiem, więc nie może nimi władać. Trudno uznać Aerona za osobę rzeczywiście zdrową, wyzwoloną. Przeszłość wlecze się za nim i on sam w głębi serca zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, sam mówi, że „wspomnienia są kośćmi duszy”. Nie ucieknie od nich.

Mokra Czupryna nie jest tak silny, jak chciałby być. Jest jednak silniejszy niż przedtem, i w tym sensie narodził się na nowo. Zdobył wpływ na ludzi – wyznawcy Utopionego widzą w nim duchowego przywódcę. Wiara chroni go przed załamaniem w wypadku niepowodzeń. Zawsze może sobie wytłumaczyć porażkę interwencją boga sztormów i powiedzieć, że człowiek rodzi się po to, by cierpieć, i że cierpienie jest potrzebne, bo wzmacnia. Przy tym nie jest tak, że Aeron ucieka od rzeczywistości – on stara się ją kształtować, a że odwołuje się przy tym do bogów i magii? W jego świecie magia rzeczywiście działa, więc kto wie, może Aeron potrafi więcej, niż do tej pory zademonstrował. Podobno w następnym rozdziale Mokrej Czupryny szykuje się twist fabularny. Cóż, pożyjemy, zobaczymy.


	5. Cersei Lannister

**Cersei Lannister**.  
Zacznę od sceny z ostatniego rozdziału Cersei w TzS. W nocy przed marszem pokutnym Cersei przypomniała sobie, jak w dzieciństwie drażniła się z Jaimem. Bliźnięta prowokowały się wzajemnie, by wejść do klatki z lwami. Cersei pewnego dnia odważyła się włożyć rękę do środka i dotknąć zwierzęcia, a lew polizał ją po palcach. Stała jak zahipnotyzowana, aż w końcu Jaime ją odciągnął, a wtedy ona zaczęła go namawiać, by pociągnął lwa za grzywę. Nie zrobił tego, a Cersei uznała, że to było tchórzostwo, i że to ona powinna była dostać miecz, nie jej brat. Epizod z dzieciństwa ujawnia trzy cechy Cersei – skłonność do niepotrzebnego ryzyka, przekonanie o własnej wyższości i pragnienie, by wszyscy wokół uznali tę wyższość. To, że dziecko ma takie podejście do życia, ostatecznie nie jest niczym dziwnym. Prawdziwy problem polega na tym, że Cersei nigdy z niego nie wyrosła. Dlaczego?  
  
Zacznijmy tradycyjnie, od wczesnego dzieciństwa i relacji w rodzinie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że mała Cersei była córeczką tatusia. Lord Tywin złożył jej ważną obietnicę:

_Kiedy była małą dziewczynką, ojciec obiecał jej, że wyjdzie za Rhaegara. Miała wtedy sześć, najwyżej siedem lat._

Cersei uważała to za pewnik, w końcu tata nigdy jej nie okłamał, a Lannisterowie byli przecież wspaniałym, dumnym rodem. We własnym mniemaniu zasługiwali na to, by Lannisterówna weszła do rodziny królewskiej. Cersei marzyła o Rhaegarze i królowaniu. Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła księcia na własne oczy, była przeszczęśliwa. Król Aerys brutalnie rozprawił się z marzeniami Tywina. Stwierdził, że nikt nie żeni swego syna z córką sługi, choćby i najzdolniejszego. Cersei była zdruzgotana odmową, ale miała pewną pociechę. Przepowiednia maegi, która po latach miała stać się niszczycielska (jeszcze do niej wrócę), na tym etapie mogła podnosić na duchu. Cersei interpretowała słowa „wyjdziesz za króla” w ten sposób, że poślubi Rhaegara już po śmierci Aerysa, że wystarczy poczekać (co nie znaczy, że czekała spokojnie i nie umilała sobie tego okresu). Pozostała w niej jednak zadra – oto jej wspaniały ojciec nie potrafił czegoś załatwić, nie był tak potężny, jak się wszystkim wydawało. U dorosłej Cersei widać pewną ambiwalencję w stosunku do ojca. Owszem, podziwiała go i słuchała, porównywała się z nim, chciała udowodnić całemu światu, że jest jego godną dziedziczką, ale zarazem uważała, że ją zawiódł:

_Ciotka jednak kłamała, a **ojciec ją zawiódł** , tak samo jak Jaime rozczarowywał ją teraz.  **Ojciec nie znalazł lepszego mężczyzny. Dał mi Roberta** , a klątwa Maggy rozkwitła niczym zatruty kwiat._

Po śmierci Tywina snuła sny o potędze:

_Lord Casterly Rock zasługiwał na tęcze. Był wielkim człowiekiem. **Ale ja będę większa od niego**. Za tysiąc lat, gdy maesterzy będą pisać o naszych czasach, będą cię wymieniać tylko jako ojca królowej Cersei._

Gdy spaliła Wieżę Namiestnika, wyliczała jej kolejnych lokatorów, w tym własnego ojca. Brzmi to tak, jakby uznawała wszystkich namiestników za rywali, a spalenie wieży było symbolicznym nowym początkiem, przejęciem królestwa w wyłączne władanie:

_Cersei myślała o wszystkich królewskich namiestnikach, których znała: Owenie Merryweatherze, Jonie Conningtonie, Qarltonie Chelstedzie, Jonie Arrynie, Eddardzie Starku, swym bracie Tyrionie. I o swym ojcu, lordzie Tywinie Lannisterze, o nim przede wszystkim. — Wszyscy oni teraz płoną — powiedziała sobie, napawając się tą myślą. Wszyscy umarli i trawią ich płomienie, razem z ich spiskami, knowaniami i zdradami. **To jest mój dzień. Mój zamek i moje królestwo**._

Cersei przypomina pod tym względem Theona, którego swego czasu charakteryzowałam. On również pragnął uznania ze strony ojca, a zarazem chciał udowodnić swoją wyższość nad nim. Cersei z córeczki tatusia zmieniła się stopniowo w rywalkę ojca, walczącą z jego cieniem.  
  
Przyjrzyjmy się teraz relacjom z matką. Musiała być wyjątkową kobietą. Wiadomo, że lady Joanna miała duży wpływ na męża, Kevan zapamiętał, że była jedną z nielicznych osób, którym Tywin naprawdę ufał. Cersei rzadko wspominała matkę. Lady Joanna zmarła dość wcześnie i Cersei mogła ją po prostu słabo pamiętać. Mogło też być tak, że rady matki niespecjalnie przypadły jej do gustu. Podczas bitwy na Czarnym Nurcie Cersei powiedziała:

_– Łzy – rzuciła z pogardą do Sansy, gdy kobietę wyprowadzano z sali. – Pani matka powtarzała mi, że to kobieca broń. A męska broń to miecz. To mówi nam wszystko, prawda?_

Cersei zdarzało się płakać na zawołanie, rozpłakała się na przykład podczas spowiedzi u wielkiego septona, gdy grała skruszoną, ale tak naprawdę nie lubiła łez, była zbyt dumna. Zresztą, czy lady Joannie rzeczywiście chodziło o łzy w dosłownym sensie? Nie wydaje mi się, by Tywin tak bardzo kochał kobietę, która próbowała coś na nim wymuszać płaczem. Myślę, że Joannie chodziło raczej o udawanie słabości, coś na zasadzie „tisze jediesz, dalsze budiesz”. To też niezbyt pasuje do Cersei, której życiowe motto brzmiało: „jestem lwicą, lwica nie boi się niczego” i wolała, by uznawano ją za silną. Poza tym, kiedy Cersei zaczęła dojrzewać, odkryła, że kobieta dysponuje inną bronią, o której Joanna nie wspomniała. Jednym z mężczyzn, wobec którego się nią posłużyła, był jej brat bliźniak.  
  
Cersei i Jaime byli niemal nierozłączni jako dzieci. Razem spali, razem się bawili, razem się kąpali. Byli przyzwyczajeni do nagości i fizycznego kontaktu. Zabawa, która tak przeraziła lady Joannę, najprawdopodobniej była zwykłą dziecinadą. Mogli nawet nie ogarniać, czemu matka aż tak się przejęła, w końcu mieli jakieś osiem lat. Cokolwiek robili, siłą rzeczy było niewinne. Po latach wszystko się zmieniło. Piętnastoletni Jaime, już pasowany na rycerza, odwiedził siostrę w Królewskiej Przystani. To, co między nimi zaszło, częściowo podpada pod zjawisko opisane w tym miejscu: <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genetic_sexual_attraction> Częściowo, bo w zasadzie dotyczy to osób, które nie wiedziały, że są spokrewnione. Jaime i Cersei poczuli do siebie pociąg fizyczny i w pełni świadomie złamali społeczne normy, zakazujące kazirodztwa. Żadne z nich nigdy nie miało wyrzutów sumienia. Przecież Targaryenowie od stuleci żenili się między sobą, a Lannisterowie we własnym odczuciu nie byli gorsi od Targaryenów. Przy dużej dozie dobrej woli można by zaakceptować takie tłumaczenie i spojrzeć na Jaime’a i Cersei jak na każdą inną parę kochanków, tylko że w tym momencie pojawia się kolejny zgrzyt. Na imię mu Rhaegar.  
  
Cersei uwodziła brata i namawiała go na wstąpienie do Gwardii Królewskiej, by mogli być blisko siebie, ale jednocześnie nie traciła nadziei, że kiedyś wyjdzie za Rhaegara. No i co potem? Czy zamierzała kontynuować romans z bratem i oszukiwać swojego bossskiego księcia? A może wbrew wszystkim romantycznym deklaracjom Jaime był tylko na przeczekanie i po ślubie puściłaby go kantem? Może zresztą nie miała żadnych konkretnych zamiarów, długoterminowe plany nie były jej mocną stroną, i zdecydowała jej zaborczość – Jaime był jej i nie zamierzała pozwolić, by odszedł do innej kobiety, nawet gdyby sama już zyskała mężczyznę swoich marzeń. Jestem też ciekawa, dlaczego rodzeństwo tak różnie wspomina okoliczności sprawy? Jaime zapamiętał, że to Cersei była motorem całej intrygi:

_Pamiętał tę noc tak, jakby to było wczoraj. Spędzili ją w starej gospodzie przy Węgorzowym Zaułku, z dala od wścibskich oczu. Cersei przyszła do niego ubrana jak prosta dziewka służebna, co z jakiegoś powodu podnieciło go jeszcze silniej. Nigdy nie widział, by była bardziej namiętna. Za każdym razem, gdy udało mu się zasnąć, budziła go na nowo. Rankiem Casterly Rock wydawało mu się niewielką ceną za szansę, by zawsze być blisko niej. **Zgodził się, a Cersei obiecała, że załatwi resztę**._

Cersei pamiętała tamtą noc, ale to króla obciążała odpowiedzialnością za wcielenie Jaimego do Gwardii, zupełnie tak, jakby to był jego pomysł:

_Byłaby moją córką, gdyby Obłąkany Król nie zadrwił okrutnie z mojego ojca_ _. To **z pewnością szaleństwo skłoniło Aerysa do odrzucenia córki lorda Tywina, zabrania mu syna**  i ożenienia własnego syna z chorowitą dornijską księżniczką o czarnych oczach i płaskim biuście._

Czy Cersei sama siebie okłamuje – jak w wielu podobnych przypadkach, np. gdy kazała aresztować i torturować Błękitnego Barda też powtarzała, że to wszystko przez Margaery – czy też naprawdę wyparła z pamięci, że ona to wymyśliła?  
  
Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia. Cersei, namawiając brata do wstąpienia do Gwardii Królewskiej, rujnowała plany ojca względem najstarszego syna. Czy chciała zrobić Tywinowi na złość, a jeśli tak, to co nią powodowało? Czy mściła się na nim za to, że w jej odczuciu był nieskuteczny i nie potrafił jej załatwić małżeństwa? Albo może chciała być jedynym dzieckiem, które się liczy pod względem emocjonalnym – ojciec i tak nienawidził Tyriona, gdyby Jaime odszedł, Tywinowi zostałaby do kochania tylko córka. Zresztą, mogło być i tak, że Cersei po prostu o tym wszystkim nie pomyślała. Nie przyszło jej też do głowy, że Tywin nie będzie chciał dzień w dzień patrzeć na syna w białym płaszczu i przypominać sobie o planach, których nigdy nie zrealizuje, i że zechce ustąpić ze stanowiska, a Tywin tak właśnie zrobił. A potem wybuchła wojna.  
  
Cersei przeczekała rebelię w Casterly Rock. Zapewne kibicowała Rhaegarowi, ale finał był taki, że została żoną króla, ale nie tego, którego pragnęła. Robert początkowo ją pociągał, co jednak nie przeszkadzało jej rankiem w dniu ślubu umówić się na szybki numerek z bratem. Czy to było pożegnanie, czy też szła do septu z myślą, że przysięga nie ma znaczenia, bo ona i tak będzie sypiać z Jaimem? Podstawowym przewinieniem Roberta było przecież to, że zabił Rhaegara, Cersei nigdy mu tego nie wybaczyła. To, jak Robert zachowywał się po ślubie, również nie poprawiło sytuacji. Czy dla Roberta i Cersei była jakaś szansa? Zapewne tak, w końcu większość małżeństw w Westeros zawierano z rozsądku i małżonkowie jakoś układali sobie życie, tyle, że do tego trzeba dobrej woli obu stron. Jak na mój gust Robert i Cersei funkcjonowali w trybie „jeśli nie mogę być z tym, kogo pragnę, to właściwie wszystko jedno, kogo poślubię i jak wygląda moje małżeństwo”. Oboje musieliby przyznać, że nie są bez winy, i naprawdę chcieć coś zmienić. Robertowi od czasu do czasu było głupio, że tak traktował żonę, ale za bardzo lubił swój tryb życia, by z niego zrezygnować. Cersei ze swej strony wiedziała, że jest wredna, ale uważała, że coś jej się od życia należy, bo w końcu ona taka biedna i nieszczęśliwa, tak jej się życie źle ułożyło, tata miał jej znaleźć dobrego męża, a wydał ją za Roberta, buu. Czy gdyby Cersei wyszła za Rhaegara, byłaby z nim szczęśliwa? Ona sama była przekonana, że tak, owszem, i to bardzo. W jej interpretacji to małżeństwo byłoby czymś niemal boskim, zapewniłoby nie tylko jej szczęście osobiste, ale też szczęście całego królestwa:

**_Gdyby tylko Cersei poślubiła Rhaegara, tak jak pragnęli bogowie_ ** _, na pewno nawet nie spojrzałby na młodą wilczycę. Rhaegar byłby dziś naszym królem, a ja byłabym królową, matką jego synów._

Problem polega na tym, że Cersei wzdychała do księcia, ale tak naprawdę nigdy go nie poznała. Niewiele wiemy o Rhaegarze, ale najprawdopodobniej uważał, że ma misję do wypełnienia. Życie z takim człowiekiem daje szczęście pod warunkiem, że podziela się jego pasję, w przeciwnym wypadku misja partnera staje się rywalką. Przy tym nie wiem jak forumowiczki się na to zapatrują, ale gdybym miała mieszkać z takim chodzącym ideałem jak bossski Rhaegar, chyba bym się wściekła.   
  
Zostawmy na boku rozważania „co by było gdyby”. Cersei nie była szczęśliwa w małżeństwie. Jaką była matką? Czy aby na pewno kochała swoje dzieci? Na forum pojawiają się dwie opinie – jedna, że owszem, kochała, chociaż zajmowała się nimi w głupi sposób, druga, że tak naprawdę kochała tylko siebie, a o dzieci martwiła się dlatego, że ich śmierć miała zwiastować jej klęskę. Moim zdaniem kochała dzieci, ale tak, jak się kocha swoją własność, swoje narzędzia. Dzieci – zwłaszcza synowie – miały zrealizować jej ambicje. Nie chciała pozwolić, by ktokolwiek poza nią zdobył na nie wpływ, ale nie była zbytnio ciekawa, jakimi są osobami. Na przykład Myrcella – Cersei wpadła we wściekłość, gdy Tyrion postanowił ją wysłać do Dorne, ale w jej rozdziałach jest bardzo mało wzmianek o córce. Synom poświęcała więcej uwagi, ale dość powierzchownej. Owszem, wiedziała, że Joffrey był trudny, robił głupstwa, przez niego Lannisterowie nie mogli zawrzeć pokoju ze Starkami, ale zarazem był zaciekły, „lwi”, czyli zdaniem Cersei było super. Przy Tommenie albo się rozczulała „jaki on słodki i niewinny”, albo się irytowała, kiedy dzieciak okazywał słabość lub nieposłuszeństwo. Oto próbka, nabożeństwo po śmierci Tywina. Tommen zwymiotował w sepcie i Jaime wyprowadził go na powietrze:  


_— Nie bałem się — zapewnił chłopiec. — Zrobiło mi się niedobrze od smrodu. Czy tobie nie było niedobrze? Jak to wytrzymałeś, ser wuju?_  
Czułem smród własnej gnijącej dłoni, kiedy Vargo Hoat kazał mi ją nosić na szyi.  
— Człowiek może wytrzymać prawie wszystko, jeśli musi — powiedział swemu synowi Jaime. — Czułem woń pieczonego ludzkiego mięsa, gdy król Aerys smażył człowieka w jego własnej zbroi. — Na świecie jest pełno okropnych rzeczy, Tommenie. Można z nimi walczyć, śmiać się z nich albo... patrzeć ale nie widzieć... schować się wewnątrz...  
Chłopiec zastanowił się nad tym.  
— Czasem... czasem chowałem się wewnątrz — wyznał — kiedy Joffy...  
— Joffrey. — Cersei stała nad nimi. Wiatr szarpał jej spódnicami. — Twój brat nazywał się Joffrey. On nigdy by mnie tak nie zawstydził.  
— Nie chciałem tego zrobić. Nie bałem się, mamo. Ale twój pan ojciec pachniał tak okropnie...  
— Myślisz, że dla mnie jego zapach był słodszy? Ja też mam nos. — Złapała go za ucho i pociągnęła w górę. — Lord Tyrell również go ma. A czy widziałeś, żeby rzygał w świętym sepcie? Czy widziałeś, żeby lady Margaery ryczała jak dziecko?  
Jaime wstał.  
— Cersei, dość już tego.

Cersei wymagała od Tommena czegoś, co ze względu na wiek było dla chłopca niezmiernie trudne, w dodatku po złości, nie po dobroci. Przy tym w ogóle go nie słuchała. Tommen właśnie próbował opowiedzieć o czymś, co było dla niego ważne – o tym, jak się czuł, kiedy Joffrey znęcał się nad nim albo nad kimś innym, trudno powiedzieć, w każdym razie, szykowała się poważna rozmowa. Cersei nie zamierzała słuchać, jak krytykuje się jej Joffreya. Przeciwnie, chciała, by Tommen upodobnił się do brata, i chyba była na dobrej drodze, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o zdestabilizowanie psychiki dziecka. Przyjrzyjmy się, jak zareagowała, gdy Tommen na swój dziecinny sposób próbował bronić Margaery:  


_– Jakoś bym wytrzymał to dziobanie – ciągnął jej syn. – Powinienem codziennie chodzić z tobą na dwór, żeby słuchać. Margaery mówi..._  
– Stanowczo za wiele – warknęła Cersei. – Za pół grosika z radością wyrwałabym jej język.  
– Nie waż się tak mówić! – krzyknął nagle Tommen. Jego pyzata buzia zrobiła się czerwona. – Masz zostawić jej język. Nie waż się jej dotknąć. Ja jestem królem, nie ty.  
Wbiła w niego pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie.  
– Co ty powiedziałeś?  
– Ja jestem królem. Ja decyduję, komu się wyrwie język, nie ty! Nie pozwolę ci skrzywdzić Margaery. Nie pozwolę. Zabraniam ci.  
Cersei złapała go za ucho i powlokła piszczącego chłopca do drzwi. Straż za nimi pełnił ser Boros Blount.  
– Ser Borosie, Jego Miłość się zapomniał. Zaprowadź go, proszę, do jego sypialni i przyprowadź tam Pate’a.  **Chcę, żeby tym razem Tommen sam go wychłostał. Ma to robić tak długo, aż chłopak będzie krwawił z obu policzków. Jeśli Jego Miłość odmówi albo sprzeciwi się choć słowem, wezwij Qyburna i każ wyciąć Pate’owi język** , żeby Jego Miłość zrozumiał, ile kosztuje bezczelność.  
– Wedle rozkazu – wysapał ser Boros, spoglądając niespokojnie na króla. – Wasza Miłość, chodź ze mną, proszę.

Jaki w ogóle sens ma robienie takich rzeczy? Jeśli dzieciak jest z natury okrutny, jak Joffrey, cierpienie chłopca do bicia będzie dla niego raczej nagrodą, niż karą, a jeśli jest raczej łagodny, jak Tommen, albo się straumatyzuje, albo zobojętnieje i w końcu może stać się okrutnikiem. W pierwszym wypadku dzieciak będzie miał problemy ze sobą, w drugim to otoczenie będzie miało problem z nim. Zauważyliście, że akcja Cersei nawet Borosowi się nie spodobała? Nie był to pierwszy przypadek, kiedy ludzie z otoczenia królowej nie wiedzieli, co powiedzieć i co zrobić. Jako władczyni również wprawiała ich w zakłopotanie:  


_— Z całą pewnością nie zapomniałam o tej małej wilczycy.— Nie chciała nawet wypowiadać imienia dziewczyny. — Powinnam była zamknąć ją w ciemnicy jako córkę zdrajcy, ale zamiast tego przyjęłam ją w poczet swych domowników. Dałam jej dach nad głową i miejsce przy ognisku domowym, pozwoliłam się bawić z moimi dziećmi. Karmiłam ją, ubierałam, próbowałam nauczyć choć trochę o świecie, i jak mi odpłaciła za dobroć? Pomogła zamordować mojego syna. **Kiedy znajdziemy Krasnala, znajdziemy też lady Sansę. Ona żyje... ale zapewniam was, że zanim z nią skończę, będzie śpiewała do Nieznajomego, błagając o jego pocałunek**.  
Zapadła pełna skrępowania cisza. Wszyscy połknęli języki, czy co? — pomyślała poirytowana Cersei. To wystarczyło, by ją skłonić do zastanowienia się, po co w ogóle zawracała sobie głowę radą._

Mówiła zupełnie jak Aerys. Ba, zaczęła się fascynować ogniem. To wyraźnie niepokoiło Jaime’a, który aż za dobrze pamiętał wyczyny obłąkanego króla. Cersei z rozdziału na rozdział wyraźnie się stacza. W GoT jest piękna, występna i okrutna, ale w dobrym stylu. Budzi swego rodzaju fascynację, jak przystało na porządny czarny charakter. Pod koniec UdW jest już żałosna. Miota się i fiksuje jak Aerys, popija i chędoży jak Robert i w ogóle nie słucha, co się do niej mówi. Ona wszystko wie lepiej, bo zna przepowiednię! Swoją uwagę koncentruje na słowach maegi i próbach zapobieżenia nieszczęściu. Czy rzeczywiście mogła mu zapobiec? Żałowała, że w ogóle usłyszała wróżbę. Czy naprawdę postępowałaby inaczej, gdyby jej nie znała? Była Lannisterówną o dzikiej i gwałtownej naturze. Od dziecka żyła z myślą, że kiedyś zostanie królową. Nikt nie próbował w niej ukształtować postawy empatii. Nikt też jej nie nauczył bać się konsekwencji swoich czynów – bardzo długo wszystko jej się udawało i dopiero wielki septon podjął wobec niej działania, ekhem, wychowawcze. Skutek był taki, że Cersei żyła w przekonaniu, że jest najwspanialsza i najmądrzejsza, a jeśli ktoś jej nie podziwia albo się z nią nie zgadza, to znaczy, że jest jej wrogiem. Cersei, która nie znałaby przepowiedni maegi, i tak mogłaby walczyć o koronę zębami i pazurami i kurczowo trzymać się władzy, co w końcu doprowadziłoby ją do upadku. Przy tym nie jest tak, że dopiero podczas marszu pokutnego wszyscy zaczęli w niej widzieć zwykłą kobietę, nie majestatyczną królową. Sygnały ostrzegawcze były już wcześniej:  


_– Odmawiasz wykonania rozkazu?_  
– Nie. – Osney dotknął jej złocistych włosów. – Rzecz w tym, że najlepsze kłamstwa muszą mieć w sobie ziarenko prawdy... to dodaje im smaku. Chcesz, bym im powiedział, że pierdoliłem się z królową...  
Omal go nie spoliczkowała. Powstrzymała się jednak. Posunęła się już zbyt daleko i stawka była za wysoka. Wszystko to robię dla Tommena. Odwróciła głowę, ujęła jego dłoń i pocałowała go w palce. Były szorstkie i stwardniałe od miecza. Robert również miał takie dłonie – pomyślała.  
Zarzuciła mu ramiona na szyję.  
– Nie chciałabym, byś uznał, że zrobiłam z ciebie kłamcę – wyszeptała ochryple. – Daj mi godzinę. Spotkamy się w mojej sypialni.  
– Za długo już czekaliśmy. – Wsunął palce pod gorsecik jej sukni i pociągnął mocno. Jedwab rozdarł się z trzaskiem tak głośnym, że Cersei przestraszyła się, iż usłyszy go połowa Czerwonej Twierdzy.  
–  **Resztę łachów zdejmij sama, zanim je z ciebie zedrę. Koronę możesz zostawić. Lubię cię w koronie**.

Osney mówi do niej tak, jak zwracałby się do zwykłej dziewki. Zwróćmy uwagę, że ten rozdział Cersei następuje po rozdziale Jaime’a, w którym pojawia się kochanka Rymana Freya:

 _Ser Ryman wspiął się na szafot, tupiąc ciężko. Towarzyszyła mu ladacznica o słomianych włosach, równie pijana jak on. Jej suknia miała z przodu sznurówki, ale ktoś rozwiązał je aż po pępek i piersi wylewały się na zewnątrz. Były wielkie i ciężkie, miały duże, brązowe sutki. Na głowie nosiła przekrzywiony diadem z kutego brązu, ozdobiony runami i otoczony szeregiem małych, czarnych mieczy. Na widok Jaimego wybuchnęła śmiechem._  
– A kto to jest, na siedem piekieł?  
– Lord dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej – odparł Jaime z zimną uprzejmością. – Mógłbym o to samo zapytać ciebie, pani.  
– Pani? Nie jestem żadną panią. Jestem królową.  
– Moja siostra zdziwi się, gdy o tym usłyszy.  
– Lord Ryman ukoronował mnie osobiście. – Potrząsnęła szerokimi biodrami. –  **Jestem królową kurew.  
Nie – pomyślał Jaime. Ten tytuł również dzierży moja słodka siostra**.

Interesująca zbieżność. W jednym i drugim przypadku korona z symbolu władzy stała się czymś w rodzaju zabawki. My widzimy, że Cersei się stacza, ale ona sama najwyraźniej nie. Nawet po uwięzieniu uważała, że jest jedyną prawdziwą królową:

_–Zdrowie Jego Miłości dopisuje – uspokoiła ją septa Scolera. – Jest też dobrze strzeżony, za dnia i w nocy. Królowa zawsze mu towarzyszy.  
**To ja jestem królową!**_

Cersei podczas marszu pokutnego załamała się w momencie, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że zgromadzeni na trasie nie widzą pięknej kobiety, ale starzejącą się, zniszczoną. Poczuła się stara, brzydka, brudna, zużyta. Żałowała, że wszyscy zobaczyli ją w tym stanie. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęła się kąpać po kilka razy dziennie, szorowała się tak, jakby chciała zdrapać sobie skórę. To wygląda jak objaw nerwicowy. Cersei myła się, jakby chciała rozpuścić w wodzie to wydarzenie, powiedzieć sobie „to się nie stało”. Mieliśmy na forum dyskusję na temat Cersei – zhańbiona, ale czy pokonana? Z pewnością mocno przeżyła marsz pokutny, ale nie tak, jak chciałby pewnie wielki septon, tj. nie zaczęła żałować za grzechy. Żałowała, że ją przyłapano i ukarano, że ktokolwiek śmiał podnieść na nią rękę. Końcówka rozdziału brzmi następująco:  


_–Jeśli Wasza Miłość pozwoli, ser Robert złożył święte śluby milczenia – wyjaśnił Qyburn. – Poprzysiągł, że nie odezwie się ani słowem, dopóki wszyscy wrogowie Waszej Miłości nie zginą, a zło nie zostanie wygnane z królestwa.  
Tak – pomyślała Cersei Lannister. Och, tak._

Dla mnie to „och, tak” znaczy „ja wam jeszcze pokażę!”. Cóż, chyba większość czytelników chce, by Cersei narozrabiała i doprowadziła do ostatecznej klęski swego obozu.


	6. Brienne

21 IX 2013

 **Brienne z Tarthu**  
Na wstępie spostrzeżenie natury ogólnej – Martin to seryjny matkobójca.  Brienne to już szósta postać, którą opisuję, i czwarta, która nie miała matki. Brienne straciła matkę tak wcześnie, że nawet nie zdążyła jej zapamiętać. Pozostał jej tylko ojciec. Zawsze mówiła o nim ciepło, a w trudnych chwilach pragnęła do niego wrócić. Czego lord Selwyn pragnął dla córki? Wiemy, że starał się jej znaleźć męża i wymagał, by wypełniała obowiązki towarzyskie. Jednocześnie pozwalał Brienne na trening rycerski, co było mocno niestandardowym zachowaniem jak na tę część Westeros. Autentyczne zrozumienie pragnień córki, czy też pewna bezradność względem niej? Trudno powiedzieć. Brienne często wracała do słów swoich nauczycieli, ale rzadko przytaczała rozmowy z ojcem. W każdym razie w domu czuła się kochana, ale mimo to miała niską samoocenę. Uważała, że nie jest dość dobrym dzieckiem. W rozmowie ze Starszym Bratem powiedziała:  


_– Córkę. – Oczy Brienne zaszły łzami. – Zasługuje na nią. Na córkę, która śpiewałaby dla niego, była ozdobą jego komnaty i urodziła mu wnuków. Zasługuje też na syna, silnego, rycerskiego młodzieńca, który przyniósłby zaszczyt jego nazwisku. Ale Galladon utonął, kiedy ja miałam cztery lata, a on osiem, a Alysanne i Arianne umarły w kołysce. **Ja jestem jedynym dzieckiem, jakie bogowie pozwolili mu zatrzymać. Dziwoląg, niegodny zwać się córką ani synem**._

Podkreśliłam informację o tym, że Brienne była jedynym dzieckiem, które przeżyło. Bycie jedynym dzieckiem oznacza posiadanie rodziców na wyłączność. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się to wspaniałe, w rzeczywistości bywa przytłaczające. Jedynak ma lepsze warunki startu, ale też często rodzice wymagają od niego więcej, na zasadzie „skoro mamy tylko jedną szansę, by spełnić się w roli rodziców, nasze dziecko powinno być idealne”. Nie wydaje mi się, by lord Selwyn wywierał na Brienne jakąś szczególną presję, ale i tak miała poczucie, że jej ojciec zasłużył na lepsze dziecko. Zwróćmy przy okazji uwagę na jej ostatnie zdanie –  _dziwoląg, niegodny zwać się córką ani synem_. Brienne próbowała wypełnić zarówno rolę córki–damy, jak syna–rycerza, w obu wypadkach nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło.  
  
Brienne od wczesnego dzieciństwa słuchała opowiadań o dzielnych rycerzach. Jeśli teoria o jej pochodzeniu jest prawdziwa, miała wśród swoich przodków ser Duncana Wysokiego. Posiadanie słynnego rycerza w rodzinie na pewno działało na wyobraźnię małej Brienne, a później mogło stanowić dodatkowy bodziec, by starać się o przyjęcie do gwardii Renly’ego i w ten sposób podtrzymać rodzinną tradycję. Początkowo jednak marzyła raczej o tym, by wyjść za dzielnego rycerza, nie o tym, by takim zostać. Jej pragnienia i reakcje są typowe dla "dziewczęcej dziewczynki". Chciała, by doceniano jej urodę i dworskie umiejętności. Cierpiała z tego powodu, że ich nie posiada:  


_Kiedy byłam mała, myślałam, że wszyscy mężczyźni są tak samo szlachetni jak mój ojciec_ _. Nawet ci, którzy jej powtarzali, jaka jest ładna, jaka wysoka i bystra, jak wdzięcznie tańczy. Dopiero septa Roelle otworzyła jej oczy._  
— Mówią to tylko po to, żeby wkupić się w łaski twojego pana ojca — wyjaśniła jej. — Prawdę powie ci zwierciadło, nie języki mężczyzn.  
To była brutalna lekcja, która doprowadziła Brienne do płaczu, ale przydała się jej w Wysogrodzie, gdy ser Hyle i jego przyjaciele urządzili sobie z niej zabawę.

Mam mieszane uczucia wobec septy Roelle. Brienne żyła złudzeniami i dobrze, że septa jej to uświadomiła. Problem polegał na tym, że stale powtarzała podopiecznej te same stwierdzenia – że jest brzydka, niezgrabna, podobna do mężczyzny, a do tego głupia. Brienne rzeczywiście nie grzeszyła urodą, ale powtarzanie jej tego odbierało jej pewność siebie, co z kolei sprawiało, że wydawała się gościom nie tylko brzydka, ale i nudna. Jednocześnie mogła się u niej pojawić pokusa, by spróbować męskich zajęć, skoro już i tak wyglądała jak chłopak. Póki co Brienne trzymała się jednak kobiecej drogi życiowej. Ojciec zaręczył ją po raz pierwszy, gdy miała siedem lat. Pierwszy narzeczony wydawał się sympatyczny, chociaż trudno cokolwiek o nim powiedzieć – Brienne widziała się z nim tylko raz, a dwa lata później chłopiec już nie żył. Drugie zaręczyny okazały się traumatycznym przeżyciem. Dwunastoletnia Brienne oczekiwała Ronneta Conningtona z bijącym sercem, spodziewała się młodego rycerza, który  _pewnego dnia z pewnością okryje się chwałą_. Zwróćmy uwagę na opis – utrzymany w sansowym stylu, czyż nie? Spotkanie z niedoszłym narzeczonym śniło jej się później w koszmarach:  


_– Piękna Brienne – oznajmił drwiącym tonem. – Widziałem maciory ładniejsze od ciebie.  
Cisnął różę w twarz dziewczyny._

Brienne długo nie mogła dojść do siebie po tej wizycie. Była pewna, że wszyscy wiedzą, co zaszło, i będą się z niej śmiać. Kiedy Renly postanowił uczcić osiągnięcie wieku męskiego objazdem swych ziem i przy tej okazji zawitał na Tarth, trzynastoletnia Brienne nie chciała w ogóle iść na ucztę i gdyby nie wyraźny rozkaz ojca, schowałaby się w pokoju. Renly miał to do siebie, że z łatwością zyskiwał sympatię ludzi. Traktował Brienne uprzejmie, wedle jej określenia  _jakby była normalną, ładną panną_. Dla niego to nic nie znaczyło, ot, obowiązek towarzyski, ale dla niej, nieprzyzwyczajonej do takiego traktowania, był to jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w życiu. Natychmiast zakochała się na zabój – typowa reakcja romantycznej trzynastoletniej panny, ale sposób, w jaki chciała okazać swoją miłość, pasuje raczej do młodzieńca:  


_Od tego dnia pragnęła jedynie być blisko lorda Renly’ego, służyć mu i **chronić go**. Ale w końcu go zawiodła._

W tym momencie doszła do głosu rycerska strona osobowości Brienne. Czy właśnie wtedy zaczęła się uczyć walki? Wydaje mi się, że zaczęła wcześniej, a spotkanie z Renlym mogło co najwyżej doprowadzić do tego, że jej plany się skonkretyzowały... Jestem natomiast pewna, że kiedy Brienne zaczęła ćwiczyć, uczepiła się tego zajęcia. Pod względem fizycznym spisywała się bardzo dobrze. Była silna, wytrzymała i zaskakująco szybka jak na osobę jej postury. Gorzej było z psychiką. Jej nauczyciel, ser Goodwin, stale się obawiał, że w decydującej chwili okaże się zbyt miękka. Kazał jej szlachtować zwierzęta, by przywykła do zabijania. Płakała nad jagniętami i prosiętami, nie lubiła rzeźniczej roboty, ale nie poddawała się. Wreszcie robiła coś, w czym była dobra, i była gotowa o to walczyć – dosłownie i w przenośni.  
  
Kiedy miała szesnaście lat, ojciec zaręczył ją po raz trzeci, tym razem ze starcem, ser Humfreyem Wagstaffem. Brienne połamała mu kilka kości w pojedynku i w ten sposób zerwała zaręczyny. Może nie chciała rezygnować z zajęcia, które naprawdę lubiła (trzeci narzeczony oznajmił jej, że po ślubie koniec z chodzeniem w kolczudze, w przeciwnym wypadku ją ukarze), a może po prostu nie była w stanie myśleć o żadnym mężczyźnie poza Renlym. Tak czy owak, lord Selwyn dał sobie spokój z szukaniem męża dla córki i wysłał ją do Końca Burzy. Był to koniec Brienne – damy i początek Brienne – rycerza.  
  
Gdy Renly się koronował, Brienne przemierzyła całe Reach, by mu służyć. Ser Goodwin przygotował ją na to, że mężczyźni będą ją lekceważyć z powodu jej płci. Liczyła się też z tym, że spotka ją zimne przyjęcie i szyderstwo, przywykła do tego. Była bezbronna wobec uprzejmości. Kiedy młodzi rycerze urządzili sobie zabawę jej kosztem, mianowicie założyli się o to, który ją rozdziewiczy, czuła, że coś jest nie tak, ale mimo wszystko było jej miło, że ktoś się nią interesuje. Ba, przez moment miała nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że została zaakceptowana. W jej wspomnieniach szczególne miejsce zajmuje Hyle Hunt:

_Ser Hyle Hunt był jeszcze lepszy. Podarował Brienne pięknie ilustrowaną księgę zawierającą sto opowieści o rycerskich czynach. Przynosił jej koniom jabłka i marchewki, a jej samej podarował niebieskie labry na hełm. Powtarzał obozowe plotki i rozśmieszał ją bystrymi, zjadliwymi uwagami. Pewnego dnia ćwiczył z nią nawet, co znaczyło dla Brienne więcej niż cała reszta.  
**Myślała, że to z jego powodu inni również zaczęli traktować ją uprzejmie**._

Trzeba pamiętać o tym, że od śmierci brata Brienne wychowywała się w otoczeniu dorosłych i właściwie nie miała znajomych w swoim wieku, w każdym razie nigdy nie wspomina o żadnych koleżankach ani o towarzyszach ćwiczeń. Hyle Hunt mógł być pierwszym człowiekiem, o którym myślała jak o potencjalnym przyjacielu, dlatego odkrycie jego motywów tak bardzo ją ubodło. Sam Hunt twierdził później, że nie chcieli zrobić nic złego. Nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście nie pomyśleli, czy może przeciwnie – myśleli aż za dużo. Hunt pod koniec wspólnej wędrówki zaproponował Brienne małżeństwo z rozsądku. Może od początku o to mu chodziło? Może niektórzy żartownisie byli tak naprawdę łowcami posagów? Może każdy liczył na to, że kiedy Brienne już da się uwieść, nie będzie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko poślubić uwodziciela? W końcu w Westeros nie–dziewica uchodziła za „resztki”, których wielu nie chciało „dojadać”. Cokolwiek planowali młodzi rycerze, Randyll Tarly to udaremnił. Ocalił Brienne przed uwiedzeniem, a może i gwałtem, ale zarazem obciążył ją odpowiedzialnością za całą aferę. W jego pojęciu jeśli kobieta nie była damą, automatycznie stawała się dziewką obozową. Wiemy też, że miał osobisty powód, by nie lubić Brienne – w końcu była bardziej męska i waleczna niż jego rodzony syn (BTW – czy ktoś się kiedyś zastanawiał, jak wyglądałoby spotkanie Brienne i Sama?).  
  
Po tym incydencie Ślicznotka do reszty zamknęła się w sobie i przybrała postawę obronną. Stała się taką Brienne, jaką znamy – wściekle podejrzliwą i wiecznie najeżoną. Pociechę dziewczyny stanowiło to, że nie była bezradna. Dysponowała wystarczającą siłą i umiejętnościami, by stłuc zalotników na kwaśne jabłko. Przy okazji oberwało się też Lorasowi i Conningtonowi.  


_A gdy padł już ostatni z nich, Matka zesłała jej Conningtona. Tym razem ser Ronnet miał w ręku miecz, nie różę. Każdy cios, który mu zadała, był słodszy niż pocałunek._

Brienne niedługo cieszyła się triumfem. Jej krótką służbę w gwardii Renly’ego zakończyła śmierć młodego króla. Z rozmowy Jaime’a i Lorasa wiemy, że Renly uważał Brienne za groteskowe stworzenie. Brienne o tym nie wiedziała, a może tylko nie chciała wiedzieć? Idealizowała Renly’ego. W jej oczach był najlepszym królem, i nie mogła sobie wybaczyć, że go zawiodła. W podejmowaniu przez nią kolejnych misji widzę próbę „odczarowania”, udowodnienia sobie i światu, że tym razem nie zawiedzie, że wykona zadanie, że potrafi. Za każdym razem przychodziło jej walczyć z cieniem.  
  
Pierwszą misję powierzyła jej Catelyn. Lady Stark ocaliła Brienne przed linczem po śmierci Renly’ego, to dzięki niej udało im się wymknąć z obozu. Gdy Brienne poprosiła o przyjęcie na służbę, Catelyn przygarnęła ją. Obie kobiety były pogrążone w żałobie i żadna z nich nie była w nastroju do zaprzyjaźniania się. W ich wzajemnej relacji widać też skrępowanie, zwłaszcza po stronie Brienne (np. gdy Cat powiedziała jej o śmierci synów, Brienne chciała ją pocieszyć, wyciągnęła rękę i zamarła, obawiała się, że dotyk zostanie źle zrozumiany). Mimo wszystko Catelyn była jedną z nielicznych osób, które traktowały Brienne z szacunkiem. Dziewica z Tarthu bardzo tego potrzebowała, była wręcz głodna akceptacji. Podjęła się misji eskortowania Jaime’a nie tylko dlatego, że przysięgła wypełniać rozkazy i tak nakazywał jej honor, ale też dlatego, że przywiązała się do Catelyn. Przy tym brakowało jej doświadczenia. To trochę tak, jakby wziąć policjantkę świeżo po szkole, przydzielić jej średnio ogarniętego i podejrzanego o nielojalność partnera i kazać im eskortować syna bossa mafii przez teren kontrolowany przez innego bossa. Trudne. Zarazem dla wielu jest to najciekawsza część opowieści.  
  
Brienne początkowo uważała Jaimego za potwora ze względu na złe czyny, które popełnił. Nienawidziła go też za sposób, w jaki ją traktował. Szydził z niej, oskarżał ją o śmierć Renly’ego, nie wierzył w jej umiejętności. Jednocześnie bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że Jaime należy do rycerskiej ekstraklasy. Jej początkowy stosunek do Jaime’a to mieszanka odrazy i podziwu. Później wspominała to w ten sposób:

_Brienne przypomniała sobie walkę, którą stoczyła z Jaimem Lannisterem w lesie. Tylko z najwyższym wysiłkiem zdołała powstrzymać jego ataki. Był osłabiony po pobycie w lochu i miał ręce skute łańcuchami. Gdyby zachował pełnię sił i nie nosił łańcuchów, żaden rycerz w Siedmiu Królestwach nie zdołałby mu się oprzeć. **Jaime popełnił wiele niegodziwych uczynków, ale jak on walczył!**  Okaleczenie go było monstrualnym okrucieństwem. Co innego zabić lwa, a co innego odciąć mu łapę i zostawić go okaleczonego i oszołomionego._

Wkrótce przekonała się, że z Cleosa Freya nie ma wiele pożytku. To Jaime lepiej orientował się w sytuacji i pomagał jej. Po śmierci kuzyna zaczął ją też uczyć:

_– Czemu rzuciłeś się do szarży?  
– Łucznicy są nieustraszeni tylko wtedy, gdy chowają się za murami i strzelają z daleka do rycerzy. Kiedy ci ich atakują, uciekają. Wiedzą, co się stanie, jeśli ich dopadną. Swoją drogą, masz strzałę w plecach. I drugą w nodze. Musisz mi pozwolić opatrzyć swoje rany._

Byli na dobrej drodze, by zmienić się w duet znany z policyjnych filmów – żółtodziób idealista i cyniczny stary wyga (Jaime nie był co prawda stary w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa, ale był dużo starszy od Brienne, miał też o wiele większe doświadczenie). Upór Brienne, by nie dać mu broni, i porywczość Jaime’a wpędziły ich w kłopoty. Zamiast zostać partnerami, stali się towarzyszami niedoli. U Krwawych Komediantów Jaime był obrońcą Brienne, to jego kłamstwo uchroniło ją przed gwałtem. Później ona była jego jedyną opiekunką. Widziała go w najgorszym możliwym stanie, kiedy był półprzytomny z gorączki i nie panował nad zwieraczami. Podtrzymywała go – dosłownie i w przenośni. Robiła to nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla siebie. Z całą pewnością nie chciała zostać sama z Krwawymi Komediantami. Jej uczucia zmieniły się. Teraz przeważała wdzięczność i troska. Epizod w Harrenhal dodał do tej mieszanki pociąg fizyczny. Brienne karciła się za to, bo próbowała pozostać wierna pamięci Renly’ego. Tak wspominała tę scenę:

_Jaime przeszedł przez tę mgłę nagi jak w dzień imienia. Wyglądał w połowie jak trup, a w połowie jak bóg. Wszedł do wanny ze mną — przypomniała sobie z rumieńcem na twarzy. Złapała kawałek twardego, ługowego mydła i zaczęła się szorować pod pachami, próbując przypomnieć sobie twarz Renly’ego._

Kiedy Jaime wydostał ją z dołu z niedźwiedziem, został jej bohaterem. Wreszcie w Królewskiej Przystani powierzył jej misję i podarował jej miecz z valyriańskiej stali. Taki miecz był niezwykle cenny i prawie nie do zdobycia. Podarowanie go komuś stanowiło wielkie wyróżnienie obdarowanej osoby. To, że Jaime wyprawił ją w drogę, również miało duże znaczenie dla Brienne. Była w złym stanie psychicznym. Robiła sobie wyrzuty, że zawiodła wszystkich, którym coś przysięgała. Jaime dał jej szansę odkupienia winy:  


_Gdyby tylko Jaime mógł być ze mną_ _— pomyślała... ale on był rycerzem Gwardii Królewskiej i jego miejsce było u boku króla. A poza tym to Renly’ego pragnęła. Przysięgłam, że będę go chronić i zawiodłam. A potem przysięgłam go pomścić i tej przysięgi również nie dotrzymałam. Zamiast to uczynić, uciekłam z lady Catelyn, a potem ją również zawiodłam. Wiatr zmienił kierunek i krople deszczu padały jej prosto w twarz._

Jest to jednak kolejna walka z cieniem. Od zniknięcia Sansy upłynęło zbyt wiele czasu, poszukiwanie jej w tych warunkach przypominało szukanie igły w stogu siana. Mimo że z rozdziałów Brienne sporo się dowiadujemy o świecie przedstawionym, czytanie opisu jej wędrówki jest męczące, zwłaszcza że wiemy, gdzie właściwie jest Sansa. W tym wszystkim zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz. Dokąd właściwie Brienne zabrałaby Sansę, gdyby ją znalazła? Kilka razy wspominała o jej krewnych, ale w kontekście poszukiwań – zastanawiała się, dokąd Sansa mogłaby pójść, nie gdzie ją ulokować. Brienne znała tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie czuła się naprawdę bezpieczna – zamek ojca na Tarthu. Czy zamierzała zawieźć tam Sansę? Mogłaby też zabrać ze sobą Podricka i poprosić ojca, by wziął go na wychowanie. Sielanki nie są jednak w stylu Martina, więc Brienne musiała swoje odcierpieć. Lady Catelyn, po której Brienne płakała, rzeczywiście umarła, jej miejsce zajęła bezlitosna Lady Stoneheart. Wszystkie starania Brienne zostały odczytane opacznie. Musiała wybierać między życiem Jaime’a a własnym i tych, którzy jej towarzyszyli. Wybrała miecz.  
  
Co dalej? Niektórzy wróżą próbę walki, w której Jaime zmierzy się z Brienne i z której rzecz jasna tylko jedno wyjdzie żywe. Mam podobne przeczucie, i jest mi z nim strasznie źle, bo nie chciałabym poświęcać ani Jaime’a, ani Brienne. Chciałabym, by spełnił się jeden ze snów Jaime’a, ten, w którym byli towarzyszami broni i Brienne ratowała go przed zgubą w podziemiach Casterly Rock. Tylko czy to możliwe?


	7. Asha

6 XI 2013

 **Córka krakena**  
Czyli Asha, Greyjoyowie i Harlawowie  
  
_Córka krakena_  to tytuł pierwszego rozdziału Ashy i póki co chyba najważniejsza z jej życiowych ról. Wszyscy na Pyke widzieli, że Balon wyróżnia Ashę, tylko różnie to sobie tłumaczyli. Theon był zdania, że osiągnęła to dzięki swemu sprytowi, że wypchnęła go z miejsca, które mu się należało. Aeron uważał, że Balon był zaślepiony na punkcie Ashy, ponieważ widział w tej „szalonej, upartej” dziewczynie odbicie samego siebie. Dagmer Rozcięta Gęba w rozmowie z Theonem powiedział o Ashy, że była dla Balona „jedyną pociechą” i że „nauczył się na niej polegać, a ona nigdy go nie zawiodła”. Myślę, że najbliższy prawdy był Dagmer, a kluczowe jest słowo „nauczył się”. Bądź co bądź, Balonowi zawalił się świat. Wątpię, by zakładał, że zostanie mu tylko córka. Być może jeszcze przed rebelią podobało mu się, że Asha jest chłopczycą, że nie poprzestała na zabawach lalkami i bierze się za topory (swoją drogą, kto ją uczył? Ojciec? Bracia? Stryjek Victarion?), ale przecież miał trzech synów, a synowie mieli pierwszeństwo. W normalnych warunkach Asha mogłaby walczyć u boku braci i stryjów, być może nawet dostałaby własny statek, ale to jej bracia bardziej by się liczyli. Przegrana rebelia wszystko zmieniła.  
  
Gdy pisałam charakterystykę Theona, patrzyłam na Balona oczami jego najmłodszego syna. Z tej perspektywy lord Greyjoy wydaje się przede wszystkim zimny i surowy. Teraz postanowiłam spojrzeć oczami kogoś, kto towarzyszył Balonowi po klęsce, i niespodziewanie dla mnie samej zrobiło mi się go szkoda. Owszem, sam ściągnął na siebie nieszczęście, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że wiele stracił. Przed buntem miał wesołą, energiczną żonę i czworo zdrowych dzieci, w tym dwóch dorosłych synów, mógł też liczyć na swych braci. W czasie rebelii jego starsi synowie polegli, potem najmłodszego zabrano na białe niedźwie… znaczy, do Winterfell. Żona go znienawidziła (Asha wspominała, że bywały chwile, kiedy lady Alannys miała ochotę zabić swego męża), a potem się rozchorowała. Euron nie miał zamiaru uginać kolan i towarzyszyć bratu w klęsce, po prostu odpłynął i tylko od czasu do czasu zawijał na Żelazne Wyspy. Aeron wrócił z niewoli odmieniony, w sumie na plus, bo wreszcie się ogarnął, ale zmieniły mu się priorytety. Nie przestał być lojalnym bratem, ale na pierwszym miejscu był teraz Utopiony Bóg. Balonowi zostali tylko Victarion i Asha, przy czym tylko Ashę mógł ukształtować, wpoić jej to, co uważał za najważniejsze. Ona ze swej strony starała się być dobrą córką, tj. w miarę możliwości zastąpić utraconych synów. Zajmowała się handlem lub rozbojem, jak wypadło. Radziła sobie z jednym i drugim. Balon był z niej dumny. Czy ona była tak samo dumna z niego? Z początku może tak, ale przed wiecem myślała o ojcu krytycznie:  


_— Wiem o tym. — Asha kochała ojca, ale nie zamierzała okłamywać samej siebie. **Balon w wielu sprawach był ślepcem. To był odważny człowiek, lecz fatalny lord.**  — Ale czy to znaczy, że musimy żyć i umierać jako poddani Żelaznego Tronu? Jeśli z prawej burty są skały, a z lewej sztorm, mądry kapitan wybiera trzeci kurs._

Trudno powiedzieć, kiedy nabrała takiego przekonania – dopiero po śmierci ojca, czy może już wcześniej nachodziły ją podobne myśli? Asha na pierwszy rzut oka jest bardzo krakenowata, zarówno z wyglądu, jak z charakteru. Smukła, ciemnowłosa, wyszczekana, z typowym dla Greyjoyów złośliwym poczuciem humoru. Balon bardzo ją kochał i ufał jej. Dopiero z czasem zauważamy, jak ważna była dla Ashy jej matka. Początkowo to lady Alannys kształtowała charakter Ashy:

_Matka uczyła mnie śmiałości._

Asha bardzo ją kochała:

_Alannys Harlaw nigdy nie była pięknością, jaką opiewają minstrele, ale córka kochała jej silną, pełną pasji twarz oraz błysk wesołości w oczach._

Po klęsce Asha patrzyła, jak jej matka gaśnie, jak żałoba po synach zmienia ją w cień dawnej lady Greyjoy. Z początku Alannys próbowała być dzielna. To ona wpadła na pomysł, by sprowadzić na Pyke wychowanków. Możliwe, że chciała w ten sposób zapełnić pustkę, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Żałoba lady Greyjoy przeszła w stan chorobliwy. Alannys przebywała w świecie, w którym jej starsi synowie jeszcze żyli, a najmłodszy ciągle miał dziesięć lat:  


_Podczas ostatnich lat spędzonych na Pyke lady Alannys często nie mogła spać. Wędrowała nocami po korytarzach ze świecą w ręku, szukając synów._  
— Maron? — wołała przenikliwym głosem. — Rodrik, gdzie jesteś? Theon, moje maleństwo, chodź do mamy.  
Asha nieraz widywała, jak maester wyciągał rano drzazgi ze stóp matki, po tym jak lady Alannys przeszła na bosaka po rozkołysanym moście z desek, kierując się do Morskiej Wieży.

Jej kondycja fizyczna też była marna. Schorowana i na wpół obłąkana Alannys zamieszkała w końcu u brata na Harlaw. Oficjalnie zrobiła to tylko ze względu na łagodny klimat wyspy. Nieoficjalnie mogło chodzić o jej bezpieczeństwo, nie wykluczam też, że mąż mógł się jej wstydzić. Balon Greyjoy, dumny lord Żelaznych Wysp, ma żonę wariatkę… Asha dość często odwiedzała matkę, ale nie umiała jej pomóc:  


_A teraz muszę ją zawiadomić, że Theon nie żyje, i wbić w jej serce kolejny sztylet_ _. Tkwiły tam już dwa takie noże, a na ich klingach były wypisane imiona Rodrik i Maron. Nocami nieraz się obracały, wywołując okrutny ból. Zobaczę się z nią jutro — przysięgła sobie Asha. Rejs był długi i męczący, nie miała w tej chwili sił na spotkanie z matką._

Wpływ na Ashę miała też rodzina matki, Harlawowie. Rodrik Harlaw zwany Czytaczem bardzo lubił swoją siostrzenicę, najlepszy dowód, że był gotów przekazać jej swój zamek, byleby nie płynęła na wiec. Asha dobrze się czuła w domu wuja, nawet lepiej niż na Pyke, w pewnej mierze podzielała też upodobanie Rodrika do lektury:  


_Dobrze było znowu wędrować tymi korytarzami. **Asha zawsze czuła się w Dziesięciu Wieżach jak w domu, w znacznie większym stopniu niż na Pyke**. To nie jeden zamek, ale dziesięć zamków połączonych w jedną całość — pomyślała, zobaczywszy je po raz pierwszy. Pamiętała, jak biegała zdyszana po schodach, murach i krytych mostach, łowiła ryby na Długim Kamiennym Molu albo  **na całe dnie i noce zatapiała się w bogatym księgozbiorze wuja**._

Starsza siostra Rodrika, Gwynesse, która całymi latami marudziła, że powinna była odziedziczyć ojcowski zamek, stanowiła dla Ashy ostrzeżenie, a zarazem była jej antywzorem. Myśl, że mogłaby skończyć jak ciotka, motywowała Ashę do działania:  


_— A jeśli tam popłyniesz, reszta twojego życia może okazać się za krótka, żeby się nad czymkolwiek zastanawiać.  
— Lepsze to niż aż do śmierci uskarżać się, że Tron z Morskiego Kamienia zgodnie z prawem powinien należeć do mnie. Nie jestem Gwynesse._

Asha wystąpiła na wiecu jako dziedziczka Balona, ale przedtem studiowała księgi jak Rodrik. W swoim wystąpieniu mówiła o tym, że polityka jej ojca przyniosła wyspom nieszczęścia. Być może myślała wtedy również o swojej matce. Chciała zawrzeć pokój, wykroić na Północy królestwo. Brzmi… gospodarsko. Bardziej pasuje do kosy Harlawów niż krakena Greyjoyów z ich „My nie siejemy”. Asha, córka krakena… czy tak do końca?  
  
**Zbiegła żona**  
Czyli Asha i faceci  
  
Asha została „zbiegłą żoną” dopiero po wiecu. Czy jednak już wcześniej nie uciekała przed małżeństwem? Cofnijmy się znów do czasów rebelii. Dla Ashy był to nie tylko czas klęski, ale też czas zmagań z jej własnym organizmem. Jak to ładnie określają w Westeros – zakwitła, i to właśnie wtedy, kiedy wszystko wokół się waliło i paliło. Nie była atrakcyjna, co to to nie – chuda, z „sępim dziobem” i kupą pryszczy, na które złościła się nawet po latach. Inaczej niż Brienne, Asha nie miała zamiaru kryć się po kątach. Ładna czy brzydka, była ciekawa spraw seksu i skora do eksperymentów, i chyba to jej entuzjazm pociągał chłopaków. Najpierw tylko się z nimi całowała. Później zaczęła nieco śmielsze macanki z Trissem Botleyem, jednym z wychowanków matki. Już wtedy wiedziała, czego chce od życia:  


_Pozwoliłabym mu pomacać więcej, gdyby tylko był śmielszy_ _. Zakwitła podczas wojny i wtedy obudziło się w niej pożądanie, ale nawet wcześniej Asha była ciekawa. Był blisko, był w moim wieku i był chętny, to wszystko... to i miesięczna krew. Niemniej jednak nazywała to miłością aż do chwili, gdy Tris zaczął mówić o dzieciach, które mu urodzi: przynajmniej dwunastu synów i, och, kilka córek też.  
— Nie chcę mieć dwunastu synów — odpowiedziała. —  **Pragnę przygód**._

Balon odesłał Trissa, gdy zabawy młodych wyszły na jaw. Nie ma wzmianek o tym, by jakoś ukarał Ashę. Inny lord na jego miejscu szybko szukałby męża dla córki, zanim ta wywoła jakiś skandal, ale Balon tego nie zrobił. Zapewne nie chciał odsyłać z domu ostatniego dziecka, może też żaden z wyspiarskich lordów nie wydawał mu się dość dobry? Nie wiadomo też, jak lady Alannys odniosła się do całej sprawy. Przypuszczam, że lubiła Trissa (po latach prosił ja o rękę Ashy, a ona się zgodziła), ale trudno powiedzieć, w jakim była wtedy stanie. Być może już wtedy wykazywała pierwsze oznaki choroby. W każdym razie Balon pozostawił Ashy dużo swobody, a ona z niej korzystała. Rzeczywiście prowadziła życie pełne przygód.  
  
Przygodą było już samo to, że zdecydowała się zostać wojowniczką, bądź co bądź, były one mniejszością wśród wyspiarek. Taki wybór oznaczał, że będzie przez resztę życia otoczona mężczyznami, niekoniecznie życzliwymi. Przede wszystkim jak każdy nowicjusz musiała udowodnić, że nadaje się do tej roboty – ok., dziewczynko, jesteś córką szefa i zręcznie rzucasz toporami, ale czy potrafisz rozłupać komuś czaszkę i nie poryczeć się przy tym? Czy ty wiesz, czego chcesz i wiesz, co robisz? Do tego dochodziły specyficznie kobiece kłopoty. Wśród żelaznych na pewno byli tacy, którzy podobnie jak ludzie z kontynentu uważali, że kobiety toczą swe bitwy w połogu, nie dla nich żeglowanie. Wielu mogło ją też postrzegać przede wszystkim jako obiekt seksualny – w końcu pewnie nie raz się zdarzało, że była jedyną kobietą na statku. No i byli jeszcze wrogowie, z którymi walczyła. Ci chcieli ją zabić, a może jeszcze bardziej chcieli ją zgwałcić. Kiedy poznajemy Ashę, ma już swój statek i wierną załogę, ale zanim tak się stało, musiała się pewnie nieźle naużerać z facetami. W sumie szkoda, że nie dostaliśmy więcej jej wspomnień – z kim wypłynęła w pierwszy rejs, dokąd i po co? Częściej handlowała czy piraciła? Dobrze byłoby to wiedzieć.  
  
oczywiście, byli też mężczyźni, z którymi Asha nie musiała się użerać, wprost przeciwnie – pragnęli jej z wzajemnością. Straciła dziewictwo z lyseńskim marynarzem, gdy miała szesnaście lat. Później miała wielu kochanków. Najważniejszym był Qarl Panienka, z nim czuła się najlepiej. Tworzyli coś na kształt stałego, choć w sumie luźnego związku. Asha chwilami myślała nawet o małżeństwie:  


_Miewała też innych kochanków. Niektórzy dzielili z nią łoże przez pół roku, a inni przez pół nocy, ale Qarl sprawiał jej więcej przyjemności niż wszyscy pozostali razem wzięci (…) Nieśmiały uśmiech, silne ramiona, zręczne palce i dwa pewne miecze. Czegóż więcej mogłaby pragnąć kobieta? Z radością poślubiłaby Qarla, ale była córką lorda Balona, on zaś był nisko urodzonym wnukiem poddanego._

Nie do końca jej wierzę, tj. na pewno było jej z nim dobrze, tylko że myśli o ślubie z Qarlem już po ucieczce z wiecu, kiedy nie jest w najlepszej formie psychicznej. Czy wcześniej też myślała o Qarlu w tych kategoriach, czy żałowała, że nie może go poślubić, czy może w ogóle nie chciała wychodzić za mąż? Mało wiemy o wojowniczkach żelaznych, a o kobietach–kapitanach jeszcze mniej. Czy w ogóle była jakaś poza Ashą? Na ile dałoby się pogodzić rolę kapitana z rolą żony, a później matki? Przecież oczekiwano by, że będzie mieć dzieci, może niekoniecznie dwunastu synów, ale powinna urodzić mężowi dziedzica. Prawdopodobnie małżeństwo oznaczałoby dla Ashy koniec żeglowania. Może nie czuła się gotowa, by z tego zrezygnować, odkładała to na przyszłość? Aż w końcu Euron przejął władzę i wydał bratanicę za mąż bez pytania jej o zdanie. Uciekła, więc nie zdołał naprawdę zmienić jej życia, zmusić do posłuszeństwa, ale ograniczył jej pole manewru.  
  
Zastanówmy się, tak dla sportu, jakiego mężczyznę Asha uznałaby za ideał? Wiemy już, że powinien być przystojny i sprawny jak Qarl.  Powinien też być silny, w sensie ‘odporny psychicznie’ (kiedy Masseyowi puściły nerwy w rozmowie z Horpem, skwitowała to „Szybko pękł. Mój obrońca jest zrobiony z łoju”) i powinien doceniać jej siłę (wytrwale odrzucała Trissa Botleya – uważała, że nie kocha jej, ale kruchą pannę, którą sobie wyobraził). Jeśli to ma być legalny związek, wybranek powinien być lordem, nie mogłaby poślubić kogoś nisko urodzonego. Powinien też być żelaznym człowiekiem, bo wyspiarze z reguły uważają mieszkańców „zielonych krain” za mięczaków i gardzą nimi (i dlatego uważała, że małżeństwo z którymś z podwładnych Stannisa, „miękkim lordem z zielonych krain” zaszkodziłoby jej). Jeśli w „zielonych krainach” trafi się już ktoś silny, zwykle jest też śmiertelnym wrogiem żelaznych ludzi, więc też się nie nadaje. Macie jakieś pomysły, z kim wyswatać Ashę, kiedy Erikowi się zemrze, a Eurona szlag trafi? Kto by jej się spodobał?  
  
[Tak na marginesie, czy tylko mi sytuacja uczuciowa Ashy w  _Zbiegłej żonie_  przypomina wielokąt, w który na drugim końcu świata uwikłała się Daenerys? W papierach oblubieniec narzucony/wybrany ze względów politycznych (odpowiednio Erik Ironmaker i Hizdahr), w łożu dziarski wojak (Qarl – Daario), we friendzone romantyk, który chce chronić swoją królową (Triss – Jorah). Wniosek pierwszy: niektórym kobietom po prostu nie wystarcza jeden mężczyzna. Wniosek drugi: jeśli chcesz zdobyć ambitną, pewną siebie kobietę, nie bądź miły, mili chłopcy nie mają szczęścia.  ]  
  
**Królewska branka**  
Czyli Asha, poddaństwo i władza  
  
Królewska branka to kobieta, którą król pojmał i z którą może uczynić, co zechce. Stannis nie był bynajmniej pierwszym władcą, który decydował o losie Ashy, Euron też nim nie był. Pierwszym był oczywiście ojciec, tyle, że to się nie rzuca w oczy, bo zostawiał jej dużo swobody. Zarzucano mu nawet, że „pozwolił jej uważać się za mężczyznę”. Co to właściwie znaczy? Nie o jej tryb życia – wojowniczki były mniejszością, ale były, wpisywały się jakoś w krajobraz Żelaznych Wysp. Walka nie była czymś, co żelaźni rezerwowali dla mężczyzn. Tym czymś była władza, dziedziczenie tytułów. W teorii w razie braku męskiego następcy dziedziczyły córki, w praktyce do kolejki często wpychali się stryjowie. Nawet chłopcy nie mogli być pewni, że odziedziczą ojcowski tytuł, co dopiero dziewczynki. Asha musiała to wiedzieć. Co w związku z tym czuła? Kiedy dokładnie uznała, że może stanąć do walki o władzę? Kiedy w ogóle zaczęła o tym rozmyślać? Balon wydawał się silny i zdrowy, nie spodziewała się jego rychłej śmierci, Theon i Euron byli daleko, Victarion wydawał się urodzonym podwładnym, Aeron zajmował się głównie sprawami wiary. Mogła mieć wrażenie, że ma jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, a kiedy przyjdzie co do czego, poradzi sobie – o ile w ogóle zamierzała walczyć. Mogło też być tak, że początkowo miała nadzieję na jakiś układ z następcą ojca, ktokolwiek by nim był.  
  
Najlepsze prawa do ojcowskiego tytułu miał Theon, którego Asha właściwie nie znała i nie wiem, czy w ogóle spodziewała się go ujrzeć. Jego powrót mógł wiele zmienić w jej życiu. Gdyby brat okazał się silny, mógł być jej najlepszym opiekunem (to nie jest dobre określenie, ale nie mam pomysłu na lepsze, chodzi mi o kogoś, kto byłby dla Ashy tak dobrą głową rodu, jak jej ojciec), albo największym wrogiem. Gdyby okazał się słaby, byłby dla niej łatwym przeciwnikiem, ale mógł też sprowadzić na nich oboje nieszczęście. Asha podała się za Esgred i zawróciła bratu w głowie, by skłonić go do zwierzeń. Wiemy, że nie zdał egzaminu. Jej zdaniem nauczył się u Starków samych zbędnych rzeczy, natomiast nie znał się na tym, co żelaźni uważali za najważniejsze, i nic nie wiedział o ludziach, którymi miał dowodzić:  


_– Lepiej, żebyś posłuchał mojej rady, jeśli chodzi o dobór załogi. – Niewolnik podsunął im talerz. Nadziała na sztylet soloną rybę i zjadła ją. – Gdybyś zadał sobie trud dowiedzieć się czegoś o Sigrinie, nie udałoby mi się cię oszukać._ **Dziesięć lat byłeś wilkiem i chcesz, żeby na wyspach uznano cię za księcia, chociaż nikogo nie znasz i nic nie wiesz.** Dlaczego ludzie mieliby za ciebie walczyć i ginąć?  
– Jestem ich prawowitym księciem – odparł sztywnym tonem Theon.  
– Może według praw zielonych krain.  **My sami ustalamy swe prawa. Czyżbyś o tym zapomniał?**

Gdyby Theon dorastał na Pyke, zdążyłby do czasu akcji SK zdobyć doświadczenie np. w potyczkach z lyseńskimi piratami. Byłby bratem, jakiego Asha mogłaby szanować. Theon wychowany w Winterfell nie spełniał oczekiwań. Czy po „przesłuchaniu” pomyślała „pokonam cię, chłopcze”, czy może miała nadzieję, że z Theona uda się jeszcze zrobić porządnego żelaziaka i będzie z niego pociecha? Upokorzyła go, tak. Nie zgadzała się z nim, nie chciała mu pomóc, uważała, że jego plan jest szalony, tak. Na pewno ją złościł, ale czy życzyła mu źle? Przecież chciała go zabrać z Winterfell:  


_– A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że ten ser Rodrik też może poczuć taką męską potrzebę? W naszych żyłach płynie ta sama krew, Theonie, bez względu na to, kim jesteś. Przez wzgląd na matkę, która zrodziła nas oboje, proszę cię, wróć ze mną do Deepwood Motte. Puść Winterfell z dymem i wycofaj się, dopóki jeszcze możesz._

Trudno powiedzieć, co by się stało, gdyby jej posłuchał, ale szczerze wątpię, by nawet we dwójkę mieli szanse w konfrontacji z Euronem. To zresztą temat na osobną dyskusję, zajmijmy się Ashą.  
  
Gdy Asha wyruszała na wojnę, martwiła się o matkę, ale nie o ojca. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedy wróci, na tronie będzie zasiadał jej stryj, ten najstarszy i najgroźniejszy. Wiedziała, że Euron jest trudnym przeciwnikiem. Wszyscy rozsądni ludzie w jej otoczeniu odradzali jej konfrontację ze stryjem, mimo to zdecydowała się walczyć o władzę. Dlaczego? Czy tylko dlatego, że uważała się za równą mężczyznom? Cóż, rzeczywiście tak uważała, ale uznanie tego za jej jedyny motyw byłoby uproszczeniem. Popłynęła po pierwsze dlatego, że miała najlepsze prawa do tronu. Co prawda nie znalazła zwłok Theona, ale i tak uważała, że wszyscy jej bracia już nie żyją. W tej sytuacji zrobiła to, co robiła przez sporą część swego życia, czyli zastąpiła braci. Po drugie – miała plan i uważała, że jest dobry, a kontynuacja polityki Balona przyniesie wyspom same nieszczęścia. Po trzecie – podejrzewała, że Euron miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią jej ojca, co nakładało na nią obowiązek zemsty. Po czwarte – chciała rozstrzygnięcia. Jak już wspomniałam, Gwynesse była jej antywzorem. Asha nie chciała spędzić reszty życia na rozmyślaniach „co by było gdyby”.  
  
Wiemy, co postanowili żelaźni. Odrzucili ją, bo była kobietą („Najbardziej pomógłby ci mąż” – powiedział Euron), bo była smarkata i niedoświadczona („Wracaj do swoich lalek, bratanico” – powiedział Victarion) a przede wszystkim dlatego, że jej plan ich nie zachwycał. Euron był najstarszym i najbardziej doświadczonym z krakenów, a obiecywał żelaznym coś, na co żaden z ich królów się jeszcze nie porwał.  
  
**Ofiarowanie**  
Czyli Asha, zmiany i straty  
  
Królewski wiec był dla Ashy tym, czym dla jej brata był upadek Winterfell – końcem marzeń i punktem zwrotnym w życiu. Co prawda córka krakena chciała jeszcze walczyć, ale Czytacz przekonał ją, że lepiej wiać. Asha schroniła się w Deepwood Motte i przetrawiała porażkę. Czuła się bezsilna i przytłoczona:  


_Moi ludzie stracili wszelką nadzieję na zwycięstwo_ _– uświadomiła sobie z przygnębieniem. Pragną jedynie dobrej śmierci. Nie wątpiła, że wilki im ją dadzą. Prędzej czy później tu przyjdą, by odzyskać zamek._

_Mój ojciec nie żyje, matka jest umierająca, brata obdzierają żywcem ze skóry i nic nie mogę na to wszystko poradzić._

Odreagowywała seksem:

_Ssał jej sutki, aż krzyknęła, w połowie z bólu, a w połowie z rozkoszy(…) Asha zapomniała o Fosie Cailin, Ramsayu Boltonie i przysłanym przez niego skrawku skóry, o królewskim wiecu, o swej klęsce i wygnaniu, o wrogach i o mężu._

Trochę przypominała swojego brata z jego winterfellskich rozdziałów z SK – to samo połączenie przygnębienia, seksu i niezbyt mądrych pomysłów. Asha była jednak w lepszej sytuacji, bo mniej sobie nagrabiła u ludzi Północy i w razie kapitulacji mogła liczyć na przyzwoite traktowanie, ale w krytycznej chwili wybrała walkę. Okazała w ten sposób solidarność ze swymi ludźmi, którzy nie mogli liczyć na podobną łaskawość. Była gotowa na śmierć:

_Jeśli muszę umrzeć, zginę z toporem w rękach i przekleństwem na ustach._

Okazało się jednak, że nie musi umierać. Jej oczami oglądamy marsz armii Stannisa przez śniegi. Ostatni rozdział Ashy w TzS nosi tytuł  _Ofiarowanie_. Co gorliwsi chlorowaci chcieli ją spalić na cześć R’hllora, ale to moim zdaniem nie wyczerpuje znaczenia tytułu. Asha poniosła wiele ofiar, przede wszystkim musiała się wyrzec marzeń:  


_To nie miało znaczenia. Ziemie ojca nigdy nie będą do niej należały, kogokolwiek by nie poślubiła. Żelaźni ludzie byli pamiętliwi, a Asha dała się pokonać już dwa razy. Najpierw na królewskim wiecu stryjowi Euronowi, a potem w Deepwood Motte Stannisowi. To z nawiązką wystarczy, by uznano ją za niezdolną do sprawowania władzy._

Musiała też zapomnieć o dumie. Po raz pierwszy była pozbawiona pomocy swoich ludzi, pozbawiona swej ulubionej broni, zmuszona posługiwać się jedynym, co jej zostało, czyli urodą. Poznała fizyczne zmęczenie i zimno, które „wpędzało ludzi w obłęd” (Theon pewnie by się z nią nie zgodził i upierał przy twierdzeniu, że szybciej wariuje się od obdzierania ze skóry). Znajdowała się wśród ludzi, którzy jej nienawidzili, ba, miała uczucie, że sama przyroda jest jej wrogiem. Nieswojo jej było w lesie, zwłaszcza wśród czardrzew:  


_To tylko żywica_ _– powtarzała sobie Asha. Czerwony sok płynący w drzewie. Jej oczy nie dały się jednak przekonać. Zobaczyć znaczy uwierzyć, a one widziały zamarzniętą krew._

Ofiary składa się po to, by coś otrzymać. W sąsiednim temacie wyliczyłam postacie, które zaczynają nowe życie (dosłownie lub w przenośni), ale tracą coś, co było dla nich ważne, przeważnie jakąś część ciała.  Uważam, że Asha też pasuje do wzorca przemiany, chociaż może to się w pierwszej chwili nie rzuca w oczy. Przecież o mało co nie zginęła w bitwie, potem chlorowaci grozili jej stosem. Niczego jej nie odcięto, ale możliwe, że jej ciało podlega przemianie w odwrotnym kierunku, tj. może urosnąć – zawsze pamiętała o miesięcznej herbacie, ale po miziankach z Qarlem nie miała czasu jej naparzyć. Co prawda warunki, w jakich się znajduje, tak czy owak nie sprzyjają donoszeniu ciąży, ale zdarzają się przypadki, wobec których medycyna jest bezradna.  Możliwe, że Asha ma dorosnąć do pogodzenia się z „miękką” stroną kobiecości. Może się tego nauczyć od swojej strażniczki. Alysane Mormont należy do tego samego gatunku, co Asha, jest wojowniczką, ale zdołała pogodzić ten styl życia z macierzyństwem. Początki znajomości nie były łatwe. Dla Niedźwiedzicy Asha była przede wszystkim przedstawicielką wrogiego ludu:  


_–Wszystkie jesteście też wojowniczkami._  
Z twarzy drugiej kobiety zniknął uśmiech.  
–Jesteśmy tym, czym nas uczyniliście. Na Wyspie Niedźwiedziej każde dziecko uczy się strachu przed wychodzącymi z morza krakenami.

Trudne warunki sprawiły, że kobiety zaczęły współpracować. W ostatnim rozdziale Asha zdrabnia imię Niedźwiedzicy, nazywa ją „Aly” i łowią razem ryby. Alysane broni też Ashy przed nadgorliwymi chlorystami. Nie nazwałabym tego przyjaźnią, to raczej ostrożne koleżeństwo wymuszone sytuacją, niemniej jednak ta znajomość może wnieść w życie Ashy coś, czego do tej pory w nim brakowało.  
  
Druga rzecz, do której może dorosnąć Asha, to pojednanie z bratem. Zaczęła o nim myśleć – nie wiem, czy bardziej ze względu na niego samego czy na to, że Theon miałby prawo zwołać kolejny wiec, w każdym razie żałowała, że nie zdołała go wyciągnąć z Winterfell. Gdyby dać im trochę czasu, mogliby się wreszcie zacząć rozumieć. Ludzie Północy chcą jednak śmierci Theona, a on sam jest na nią gotów, wręcz modlił się o nią. Być może Asha go straci, poniesie kolejną ofiarę.


	8. Robb Stark

26 I 2014

 **Robb Stark**  
To pierwsza w całym temacie charakterystyka bohatera, który został zabity na śmierć. Co prawda Ogar oficjalnie też już nie żyje, ale nieoficjalnie sansanki wiedzą swoje.  W przypadku Robba nie ma powodu przypuszczać, że wróci. A tak dobrze się zapowiadał.  
  
Kiedy zaczyna się akcja GoT, wydaje się, że kto jak kto, ale Robb jest dzieckiem szczęścia. Już samo to, że był z prawego łoża i wychowywali go oboje rodzice, dużo znaczyło – sami wiecie, ile wśród postaci PLiO sierot, półsierot i bękartów. W dodatku Ned i Catelyn jak na westeroskie standardy byli bardzo udaną parą. Każde z nich starało się rzetelnie wypełniać swoje obowiązki i oboje kochali Robba. Dalej – Robb był dziedzicem Winterfell, miał zapewnioną przyszłość. To, że był najstarszy, oznaczało też, że nie miał upierdliwych starszych braci ani sióstr, którzy próbowaliby nim rządzić. Miał za to przyjaciół. Na tym etapie liczył się przede wszystkim Jon, ponieważ byli w tym samym wieku. Odrabiali razem lekcje, tłukli się drewnianymi mieczami, czasem robili innym kawały, np. wtedy, kiedy Jon udawał ducha, a Robb sprowadził siostry i Brana do krypt, żeby ich nastraszyć. Robbowi niczego nie brakowało.  
  
Do kogo Robb był najbardziej podobny? Fizycznie na pewno do Tullych, a duchowo? Za wychowanie chłopców odpowiadał przede wszystkim Ned. Gdy Robb przejął obowiązki pana zamku Winterfell, Bran zauważył, że Robb przybierał poważną, surową minę, mówił stanowczym tonem i zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak robiłby to lord Eddard:

_Podobnie jak ojciec by to uczynił, tak i Robb każdemu z nich okazał chłodną uprzejmość, naginając ich do swojej woli._

Catelyn również dostrzegała podobieństwo najstarszego syna do swego męża. Widziała to, gdy ślęczał nad mapą i układał plan bitwy, rozmawiał z chorążymi albo kiedy brał na siebie trudniejsze zadania, a swoim podwładnym pozostawiał łatwiejsze. Sam Robb również kilka razy wspominał ojca i jego rady, np. wtedy, kiedy pojmano Królobójcę i niektórzy domagali się jego śmierci, Robb stwierdził, że jego ojciec nigdy nie pochwalał zabijania jeńców. Nedowate jest też uparte obstawanie przy tym, co się uważa za słuszne bez względu na koszty. Widać to już w GoT, np. wtedy, gdy Robb mimo rad Luwina i próśb Brana uparł się, że osobiście poprowadzi swoich ludzi na południe:

_Maester Luwin doradzał Robbowi – w czym bardzo popierał go Bran – aby został w Winterfell dla własnego dobra, a także dla dobra Rickona, lecz jego brat kręcił niezmiennie głową i powtarzał: – Ja nie chcę jechać. Ja muszę jechać. (…) Pan ojciec nie posyłał ludzi na śmierć, a sam ukrywał się jak tchórz za murami Winterfell – odpowiedział tonem Robba Lorda._

Są też rzeczy, które odróżniają Robba od ojca, przede wszystkim Robb wydaje się bardziej porywczy. Samo imię nadane wilkorowi – Szary Wicher – świadczy o pewnej gwałtowności jego pana. Zachowania Robba zwykle tłumaczono jego młodym wiekiem. Czy to jedyne wyjaśnienie? Młody Wilk mógł też odziedziczyć porywczość po mamusi. Może też częściowo wdał się w stryja Brandona. Catelyn zauważyła to podobieństwo, kiedy syn bronił ją przed zarzutami Karstarka:

_– Szaleństwo matki? – naskoczył na lorda Umbera lord Karstark. – Ja uważam, że to zdrada.  
– Dość tego. –  **Przez chwilę Robb przemawiał raczej tonem Brandona niż swego ojca**. – Nikt nie będzie w mojej obecności oskarżał pani Winterfell o zdradę. (…)_

O czym marzył Robb? Większość lordowskich synów marzyła o chwale, więc Robb pewnie też. W końcu podczas ćwiczebnych walk z Jonem przybierali imiona sławnych rycerzy. Robb zapewne chciał też być godnym następcą ojca, o czym świadczy chociażby to, jak często się na niego powoływał. Na początku GoT Robb wydawał się jednak cierpieć na chorobę większości nastolatków z większości światów, mianowicie chciał, by traktowano go jak dorosłego. O tym, że był to jego słaby punkt, świadczy przebieg kłótni z Joffreyem. Książę, mimo że młodszy, traktował Robba jak dzieciaka i właśnie to wyprowadziło go z równowagi:

 _Joffrey wyszedł z cienia, posłuszny wezwaniu Rodrika. Jego włosy zalśniły niczym lite złoto. Wyglądał na znudzonego. – Ser Rodriku, to dobre dla dzieci._  
Theon Greyjoy zaśmiał się, co bardziej przypominało krótkie szczeknięcie.  
– Przecież jesteście dziećmi – rzucił z przekąsem.  
– Robb może tak – powiedział Joffrey. – Ale ja jestem księciem i mam już dość okładania Starków mieczem zabawką.(…)  
Joffrey udał, że ziewa, i zwrócił się do młodszego brata. – Chodź, Tommen – powiedział. – Koniec zabawy. Niech się dzieci dalej bawią same.  
Lannisterowie znowu wybuchnęli śmiechem, a Robb cisnął kolejne przekleństwa. Twarz ser Rodrika poczerwieniała z wściekłości pod siwymi bokobrodami. Theon przytrzymywał Robba w żelaznym uścisku, dopóki książę i jego ludzie nie odeszli na bezpieczną odległość.

Jeżeli Robb rzeczywiście marzył o tym, by jak najszybciej uznano go za dorosłego, jego życzenie spełniło się aż za prędko. Już wkrótce musiał przejąć obowiązki lorda w zastępstwie nieobecnego ojca i matki, która najpierw była pogrążona w smutku i czuwała przy Branie, a potem w ogóle wyjechała z Winterfell. Gdy Bran wybudził się ze śpiączki, zauważył, że jego brat bardzo się zmienił, przede wszystkim przestał się śmiać, był za to bardzo zapracowany. Robb całymi dniami ćwiczył walkę mieczem, wieczorami przeglądał księgi rachunkowe z maesterem, czasem wyjeżdżał z Hallisem Mollenem do odległych grodów. Sądzę też, że właśnie wtedy tak naprawdę zaprzyjaźnił się z Theonem, i nie tylko dlatego, że Theon potrafił obśmiać wszystkich chorążych łącznie z przerażającym Boltonem. Robb potrzebował towarzystwa starszych chłopaków, musiał się w szybkim tempie nauczyć, jak być dorosłym, albo przynajmniej jak takowego udawać. W towarzystwie obcych wyglądał na hardego. Weźmy chociażby sposób, w jaki Robb przyjął Tyriona. Był wówczas ubrany w kolczugę, miał na kolanach miecz, przemawiał szorstko. Wizerunek badassa ma jednak rysę. Rozdział kończy się sceną, kiedy Robb kładzie Brana spać:

_– Tak – powiedział Robb z nadzieją w głosie i Bran poczuł, że rozmawia z bratem, a nie z Robbem Lordem. – Mama wróci niebawem. Może wyjedziemy jej na spotkanie. Bardzo by się zdziwiła, co? – Pomimo ciemności Bran wyczuł, że jego brat się uśmiecha. – A potem pojedziemy na północ, na Mur. Nic nie powiemy Jonowi. Po prostu któregoś dnia odwiedzimy go. Prawdziwa przygoda.  
– Przygoda – powtórzył Bran.  **Usłyszał płacz brata. Nie widział jego łez w ciemności** , więc odszukał jego rękę. Ich dłonie uścisnęły się mocno._

Robb radził sobie, ale widać, że dużo go to kosztowało. Możliwe, że Bran był jedyną osobą, przy której mógł okazać słabość i strach. Również po zajściu z Greatjonem Robb przyszedł do młodszego brata „blady i poruszony”. Bran – mały, mądry braciszek wysłuchiwał zwierzeń i nie osądzał, niczego też nie wymagał. Wszyscy inni oczekiwali od Robba siły i zdecydowania, nawet Catelyn, która w duszy litowała się nad synem:

_– Musisz być pewien – odparła Catelyn – albo od razu wracaj do domu i weź do ręki drewniany miecz. Nie możesz sobie pozwolić na chwile niepewności w obecności takich ludzi jak Roose Bolton czy Rickard Karstark. Pamiętaj, Robb, że oni są twoimi chorążymi, a nie przyjaciółmi. Skoro objąłeś dowództwo, ty wydajesz rozkazy._

Jedyny moment, kiedy Robb w obecności chorążych przyznał, że nie wie co robić i kogo poprzeć, to narada, podczas której obrano go królem. Naprawdę szkoda, że nie możemy zobaczyć tej sceny z perspektywy Robba. Wyruszył z Winterfell, by pomóc lordom Dorzecza w walce z Lannisterami i by uratować ojca. Mimo że dobrze sobie radził na polu bitwy, nie wydaje się, żeby się tym jakoś szczególnie upajał. Nigdy też nie mówił, że chciałby zostać królem. Dlaczego zgodził się koronować? Dla mnie wygląda to trochę tak, jakby sytuacja go zaskoczyła i nie wiedział, jak odmówić. Nie wiemy, co w tym czasie czuł. Czy poddał się nastrojowi chwili, zaraził się entuzjazmem chorążych? A może traktował koronę jak kolejny ciężar? Wiemy natomiast, co w tamtym momencie postanowił. Robb wspomniał tę chwilę w NM, przed ścięciem Karstarka:

_Kiedy wszyscy krzyczeli: „król północy, król północy”, powiedziałem sobie... przysiągłem przed sobą, że będę dobrym władcą, honorowym jak ojciec, silnym, sprawiedliwym, wiernym wobec przyjaciół i odważnym wobec wrogów..._

**Król**  
Robb chciał być dobrym królem, ale żeby nim być, musiał najpierw zwyciężyć. Oznaczało to, że musiał szukać sojuszników. Wszyscy się chyba zgadzamy, że odesłanie Theona na Pyke okazało się jedną z najgorszych decyzji Robba, kamykiem, który wywołał lawinę. Czy Robb mógł przewidzieć taki rozwój wydarzeń? Czy kiedykolwiek zastanawiał się nad tym, co zrobiłby Theon, gdyby musiał wybierać między nim a własną rodziną albo gdyby miał okazję zrobić karierę kosztem Starków? Może uznawał za oczywistą oczywistość, że skoro teraz są towarzyszami broni i przyjaciółmi, to tak już będzie zawsze? Tak czy owak można zrozumieć, że Robb nie rozgryzł Theona – ostatecznie Theon do tej pory zachowywał się lojalnie, a z jego pierwszego rozdziału wiemy, że owszem, marzył o chwale, ale początkowo chciał ją zdobyć kosztem Lannisterów, nie Starków. Trudniej zrozumieć, dlaczego Robb mimo ostrzeżeń matki zakładał, że można zaufać Balonowi. Przecież to stary Greyjoy był lordem, to on decydował o sojuszach, a nie miał żadnego powodu, by lubić Starków. Dlaczego miałby się układać akurat z nimi? Na czym właściwie opierało się przekonanie Robba, że Balon nie wykorzysta zwolnienia Theona przeciwko Starkom? Tak wysoko oceniał wpływ Theona na ojca? Wierzył, że jeśli wykona gest dobrej woli, Balon odwzajemni się tym samym? Tak czy owak, okazało się, że w tej sprawie powinien był posłuchać matki i zatrzymać Theona. Co prawda Balon mógł zaatakować tak czy siak, ale mało prawdopodobne, by któryś żelaziak poza Theonem był w stanie zdobyć Winterfell.  
  
Skoro już mowa o matce. Relacje Catelyn i Robba po koronacji są dość pogmatwane i napięte. Robb i jego matka mieli różne priorytety. Catelyn uważała, że należy przede wszystkim zadbać o żywych i ocalić to, co jeszcze da się ocalić z życia rodzinnego, czyli odzyskać Sansę i Aryę. Robb upierał się przy walce z Lannisterami nawet wtedy, kiedy żelaźni zdobyli Północ, i to matka musiała mu przypomnieć, że jego głównym celem powinna być obrona własnych ziem. Walka z Lannisterami była sposobem, w jaki Robb wyrażał przywiązanie do ojca i czcił jego pamięć:

 _Twarz Robba była zupełnie zimna._  
– Czy dlatego właśnie uwolniłaś Królobójcę? Żeby zawrzeć pokój z Lannisterami?  
– Zrobiłam to dla Sansy... i dla Aryi, jeśli jeszcze żyje. Wiesz o tym. Ale jeśli żywiłam też odrobinę nadziei na to, że kupię w ten sposób pokój, to czy to było takie złe?  
– Było – odparł. – Lannisterowie zabili mojego ojca.  
– Myślisz, że o tym zapomniałam?  
– Nie wiem. A zapomniałaś?  
Catelyn nigdy nie uderzyła w gniewie żadnego ze swych dzieci, mało jednak zabrakło, by spoliczkowała w tej chwili Robba.

Różnice polityczne potęgowały napięcia na linii matka–dorastający syn. Catelyn z jednej strony chciała, by jej syn godnie zastąpił ojca, z drugiej wolałaby, żeby dalej był jej małym chłopcem. On z kolei kochał swoją matkę i może w duszy chciał, by zwolniono go z odpowiedzialności i pozwolono mu na młodzieńczą beztroskę, ale nie mógł pozwolić, by jego ludzie uważali go za niedojrzałego czy co gorsza maminsynka.  
  
Robb wyrósł z objęć matki, za to wyraźnie dorósł do objęcia dziewczyny, ba, wziął ślub. Niewiele wiemy o jego motywach. Nie dość, że Robb nie miał POVa, to jeszcze ożenił się offscreen. Wiemy, że był ranny, że Jeyne się nim opiekowała i że pocieszyła go, kiedy się dowiedział o śmierci braci. Czy to był jego pierwszy raz? Następnego dnia odwdzięczył się za doznaną pociechę, żeniąc się z dziewczyną. Chciał tylko ratować jej honor? Próbował zapełnić pustkę wokół siebie? A może po prostu naprawdę się zakochał? Myślę, że decydująca była próba zapełnienia pustki. Robb nie tylko ożenił się z Jeyne. Polubił też jej braci – starszy zastąpił mu Jona i Theona, młodszy przypominał Brana. To trochę tak, jakby Robb próbował odtworzyć „watahę”. Musiał się czuć strasznie samotny.  
  
Młody Wilk nie zdążył się nacieszyć żoną. Zastanawiam się, czy mógł przeczuwać swoją śmierć? Wiadomo, że chłopcy Starków miewali prorocze sny, Robb też mógł je mieć, a nie wiemy o tym, bo się nie zwierzył. Zresztą sytuacja była na tyle trudna, że nawet bez snów można się było bać i spodziewać najgorszego. W drodze do Bliźniaków Robb działał gorączkowo, jakby czuł, że jego czas dobiega końca:

_W następnych dniach Robba było widać wszędzie. Jechał na czele straży przedniej u boku Greatjona, ruszał na zwiady z Szarym Wichrem, zawracał do straży tylnej Robina Flinta. Ludzie powtarzali z durną, że Młody Wilk pierwszy zrywa się o świcie i ostatni zasypia po zmierzchu, Catelyn jednak zadawała sobie pytanie, czy jej syn w ogóle kładzie się spać. Zrobił się tak samo chudy i głodny jak jego wilkor._

Poza tym Robb spisał testament, a to poważna sprawa, szesnastoletni chłopcy zwykle tego nie robią. Z drugiej strony wydaje się jednak, że nie zamierzał się poddać, opracował przecież plan bitwy i zamierzał walczyć do końca. Może więc nie tyle posmutniał, co po prostu dojrzał? Jak powiedział Roose „młodzi chłopcy myślą, że są niezwyciężeni”. Do Robba w końcu dotarło, że to nieprawda. Że jest śmiertelny. Że może zostać pokonany. Że czasem trzeba się wycofać, nie osiągnąwszy celu. Że czasem trzeba schować dumę do kieszeni. Wszystko to jednak odkrył za późno.  
  
Na koniec, ponieważ nie możemy spekulować o dalszych losach postaci, zastanówmy się nad wpływem, jaki Robb wywierał na ludzi. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jego otoczenie widziało w nim nie tyle człowieka z krwi i kości, co symbol. Czy kiedy chorążowie obrali go królem, koronowali Robba Starka, czy może swoje własne nadzieje na zemstę? Opowiedzieli się za Robbem, czy może raczej przeciwko reszcie świata? A co z młodzieżą, która za nim poszła? Co tak naprawdę w nich przebudził – lojalność czy pragnienie własnej chwały? Wedle świadectwa Tallharta, każdy z Dzikich Zajęcy uważał się przecież za „drugiego Młodego Wilka”. Edmure po akcji przy brodach też się bronił „Czy ukradłem chwałę przeznaczoną dla ciebie, Robb?”. Widzieli w nim kogoś, o kim śpiewa się pieśni. Mam wrażenie, że Robb – chłopak, który chciał pomścić ojca – znikł gdzieś pod legendą Młodego Wilka.


	9. Thoros z Myr

13 V 2014

 **Thoros z Myr**.  
  
Thoros był najmłodszym z ośmiorga rodzeństwa. Nie wiadomo, z czego utrzymywała się jego rodzina, ale musiała być raczej biedna, skoro ojciec zdecydował się oddać Thorosa Czerwonej Świątyni. Przełożeni nie mieli większego pożytku z chłopaka, który tak naprawdę nie marzył o kapłaństwie, jak stwierdził po latach – to nie była droga, którą sam by wybrał. Co prawda spełniał minimalne wymagania stawiane czerwonym kapłanom – modlił się, recytował zaklęcia i od czasu do czasu widział coś w płomieniach, ponadto miał talent do języków, ale niezbyt się przykładał do kapłańskich czynności, lubił też dobre jedzenie i „psotne dziewczyny”. Wysłano go w końcu z misją do Westeros, by nawrócił Aerysa na r’hlloryzm. Na forum jest teoria, zgodnie z którą świątyni chodziło przede wszystkim o umieszczenie na dworze agenta i sprawdzenie przepowiedni dotyczących dynastii Targaryenów, ewentualna konwersja króla miała drugorzędne znaczenie. Ma to sens o tyle, że Thoros średnio się nadawał na misjonarza, już prędzej mógłby wyciągać od ludzi informacje przy kielichu.  Tak czy owak, Thoros trafił do Królewskiej Przystani.  
  
Kapłanowi początkowo źle się wiodło w Westeros. Aerys rzeczywiście kochał ogień, ale jego potrzeby w pełni zaspokajali piromanci, którzy znali lepsze sztuczki niż Thoros, więc oficjalna misja nie powiodła się. Thorosowi udało się jedynie przetrwać rządy szalonego króla. Nie wiadomo, co kapłan właściwie porabiał w czasie rebelii Roberta, pewne jest natomiast, że był w zamku, kiedy przed tronem położono zmasakrowane zwłoki Aegona i Rhaenys. Thoros znienawidził wówczas ród Clegane’ów, bo uznał, że zbudowano go na trupach dzieci.  
  
Rządy Roberta oznaczały poprawę sytuacji Thorosa. Nowy król też nie był zainteresowany wiarą, za to polubił kapłana. Łączyło ich upodobanie do mocnych trunków i turniejów, na obu też źle wpływało dworskie życie. Thoros zapomniał o swojej misji (o ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek mu na niej zależało) i zaniedbywał obowiązki kapłana, może poza przekazywaniem informacji. Żartował, że został czerwonym kapłanem tylko dlatego, że na ich szatach nie widać plam po winie. Wykazał się za to w walce, i to nie tylko na turniejach, w których startował z ognistym mieczem jak parodia Azora Ahai, ale też na wojnie podczas zdobywania Pyke. W sumie prowadził życie wygodne, ale mało produktywne i niegodne kapłana. Nazywano go pijakiem i szarlatanem i trzeba przyznać, że zapracował sobie na tę opinię.  
  
Przełom w życiu kapłana ognia nastąpił dzięki przybyszowi z mroźnej Północy. Eddard Stark wysłał Thorosa wraz z Berikiem przeciwko Górze. Dondarrion został śmiertelnie ranny, Thoros udzielił mu czegoś w rodzaju ostatniego namaszczenia, a wówczas stało się coś, czego kapłan kompletnie się nie spodziewał, może nawet nie wiedział, że to możliwe – Beric ożył. Wszyscy musieli być wtedy w szoku. Niektórzy świadkowie, jak Cytryn, uciekali przed prawdą, woleli myśleć, że widzieli „zwykłe” uzdrowienie. Przywołanie z martwych nie mieściło się im w głowie, to gwałt na naturze, przerażająca anomalia. Sam główny zainteresowany, czyli Beric, był przede wszystkim zagubiony i czuł się obco. Pamiętał, że wysłano go po to, by wymierzył sprawiedliwość, i to właśnie próbował robić, ale nie pamiętał, kim właściwie jest. Thoros wydaje mi się przede wszystkim przejęty. Nigdy nie był dobrym czarodziejem ani o tym nie marzył, a mimo to przepłynęła przez niego ogromna moc. Inny kapłan na jego miejscu mógłby się chełpić swoją potęgą albo łaską bóstwa. Thoros nie przypisywał sobie zasług:

_– Nie władam magią, dziecko. Tylko się modlę. (…) To nie ja go wskrzesiłem, pani. Pan to uczynił. R’hllor ma jeszcze dla niego jakieś zadanie. Życie jest ciepłem, ciepło jest ogniem, a ogień jest u boga i tylko u boga._

Trzeba przy tym podkreślić, że mimo iż Thoros kilka razy był świadkiem cudu, nie stał się fanatykiem. Nie miał potrzeby podkreślania, że R’hllor jest jedynym prawdziwym bogiem, i był ugodowy w relacjach z przedstawicielami innych wyznań:

 _Jeden z braci, młody nowicjusz, był na tyle śmiały, że poprosił czerwonego kapłana, by dopóki przebywa pod ich dachem, nie modlił się do swego fałszywego boga._  
– Pocałujcie nas w pupcię – oburzył się Cytryn Cytrynowy Płaszcz. – To również i nasz bóg, a wy zawdzięczacie nam życie, do cholery. Zresztą, co w nim fałszywego? Może wasz Kowal potrafi naprawić złamany miecz, ale czy uzdrowi człowieka?  
– Dość tego, Cytryn – rozkazał mu lord Beric. – Pod ich dachem będziemy przestrzegać ich zasad.  
**– Słońce nie przestanie świecić, jeśli opuścimy modlitwę albo dwie – zgodził się ze spokojem Thoros. – Ja wiem o tym najlepiej.**

Może to wynikać z jego charakteru i wrodzonej tolerancji, może być efektem długiego pobytu w Westeros i przyjęcia miejscowych zwyczajów, a może to być kwestia sposobu, w jaki Thoros postrzegał wolę R'hllora. Najważniejsze było wykonanie zadania, czyli wymierzanie sprawiedliwości, wszystko inne zeszło na dalszy plan.  
  
Działalność w Bericowym BbCh to najbardziej aktywny okres w życiu Thorosa, wydaje się, że mimo niewygód był wtedy szczęśliwy. Trzeba tu wspomnieć o jednej rzeczy – nawrócenie nie zrobiło z Thorosa ponuraka, jak to się stało z Mokrą Czupryną. Thoros umiał się śmiać i miał dystans do siebie:

_– Thoros z Myr. Kiedyś goliłeś sobie głowę.  
– Na znak pokory serca. W rzeczywistości jednak moje serce było pełne próżności. Poza tym zgubiłem w lesie brzytwę._

Thoros pełnił w bractwie kilka funkcji. Był wojownikiem, pomocnikiem Berica. Był czarodziejem – jego magiczne zdolności się zwiększyły, np. widział w płomieniach więcej niż przedtem. Był też kimś w rodzaju kapelana. Do BbCh należeli różni ludzie – młodzi zapaleńcy podobni do Gendry’ego, ale też osoby brutalne, żądne raczej zemsty niż sprawiedliwości. Thoros dbał o to, by BbCh nie łamało własnych zasad:

 _– Zgadzam się z Cytrynem – dorzucił Notch. – Pozwól mi wypuścić w psa kilka strzał. To go odstraszy._  
Lord Beric potrząsnął głową.  
– Clegane obronił swe życie pod wydrążonym wzgórzem. Nie odbiorę mu go.  
– Jego lordowska mość jest mądry – oznajmił pozostałym Thoros. –  **Bracia, próba walki jest święta**. Słyszeliście, jak prosiłem R’hllora, by ją rozstrzygnął, i widzieliście, jak jego gorejący palec złamał miecz lorda Berica w chwili, gdy miał on zadać ostatni cios. Wygląda na to, że Pan Światła ma jeszcze jakieś zadanie dla Ogara Joffreya.

Thoros służył Bericowi najlepiej jak potrafił, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na jego zagubienie i poczucie pustki. Dondarrion przekazał płomień życia następczyni, wbrew woli kapłana, który uważał, że nie powinno się jej ratować, że była martwa zbyt długo. LS przejęła dowództwo i pozwoliła, by do głosu w Bractwie doszli jego bardziej mroczni przedstawiciele. Kapłan nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, ale nie mógł zmienić tej sytuacji, stracił wpływ na ludzi. Właściwie to mógłby mieć pretensje do R’hllora i uważać, że go oszukał. Dlaczego pozwolił, by LS zajęła miejsce Berica? Czyżby nie chodziło o sprawiedliwość? Dlaczego R’hllor zmienił się z Pana Światła we władcę mrocznych cieni? A może zawsze był władcą cieni, a Thoros źle odczytał znaki? Być może kapłan miał nawet jakiś moment buntu, ale kiedy go ostatni raz widzimy, wygląda na zrezygnowanego. Jest przygnębiony i zagubiony:

_– Na początku byliśmy królewskimi ludźmi – odparł. – Ale królewscy ludzie muszą mieć króla, a my nie mamy żadnego. Byliśmy też braćmi, ale teraz nasze bractwo się rozpadło. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, kim jesteśmy ani dokąd zmierzamy. Wiem tylko, że droga przed nami jest mroczna, a ognie nie zdradziły mi, co czeka na jej końcu._

Ma też niskie poczucie własnej wartości:

 _– Ognie – powtórzyła Brienne. Nagle wszystko zrozumiała. – Jesteś myrijskim kapłanem. Czerwonym czarodziejem._  
Spojrzał na swe wystrzępione szaty i uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem.  
–  **Chyba raczej różowym szarlatanem. Tak, jestem Thoros, ongiś z Myr... kiepski kapłan i jeszcze gorszy czarodziej**.

Chyba jest dla siebie zbyt surowy. Stał się narzędziem potęgi, która go przerastała. Zrobił tyle, ile mógł. Gdzie popełnił błąd? I czy jest dla niego nadzieja?


	10. Meribald

16 V 2014

 **Meribald** urodził się w Dorzeczu, ale nie wiadomo gdzie dokładnie – być może była to jedna z osad „tak małych, że nawet nie mają nazwy”. Był najmłodszym chłopcem w rodzinie, a jego rodzice byli prostymi, biednymi ludźmi. Septon wspomniał krewnych tylko raz, kiedy opowiadał o tym, jak wyruszył na wojnę:  


_– Prawdę mówiąc, byłem za młody, ale wszyscy moi bracia szli, a ja nie chciałem zostać sam. Wiliam powiedział, że będę jego giermkiem, choć Will nie był rycerzem, a tylko kuchcikiem uzbrojonym w kuchenny nóż, który ukradł z gospody. Umarł na Stopniach, nie zdążywszy zadać nawet jednego ciosu. Zabiła go gorączka, tak samo jak mojego brata Robina. Owen zginął od ciosu buzdygana, który rozbił mu głowę, a jego przyjaciela Jona Francę powieszono za gwałt._

Przypuszczam, że kiedy zaczęła się wojna dziewięciogroszowych królów, jego rodzice już nie żyli, a innych krewnych albo nie było, albo z jakiegoś powodu przygarnięcie Meribalda nie wchodziło w grę, inaczej nie mówiłby, że „nie chciał zostać sam”. Przyszły septon był wówczas chłopcem w wieku Podricka. To, co przeżył na wojnie, można wydedukować z jego opowieści o złamanych. Kiedy Meribald i jego bracia szli pod chorągwiami swego lorda, zapewne nie mieli bladego pojęcia, co ich tak naprawdę czeka, nic nie wiedzieli o świecie, bo i skąd? Nigdy w życiu nie zawędrowali dalej niż do sąsiedniej wsi albo do miasteczka na targ. Znali tylko pieśni i opowieści o bohaterskich czynach, więc wojna wydawała im się przygodą. Marzyli o bogactwie i sławie, mimo że nie mieli porządnej broni, nie mówiąc już o umiejętnościach. Szybko się przekonali, że „życie nie jest pieśnią”, a już zwłaszcza nie w przypadku biedaków. Na wszystkich wojnach niewygody przemarszu i braki w zaopatrzeniu uderzają przede wszystkim w prostaczków, to oni najczęściej głodują i chorują. Bitwy są jeszcze gorsze. Meribald nie wspominał bitewnej gorączki. Mówił o bólu, wyczerpaniu i dezorientacji, o strachu marnie uzbrojonego człowieka, na którego szarżują zakuci w stal rycerze. Septon widział chłopów, którzy łamali się i uciekali z pola pierwszej bitwy. Widział, jak niektórzy wojacy obdzierali trupy, potem okradali i krzywdzili żywych, takich samych prostaczków jak oni. Widział śmierć swoich braci i kolegów. Jak sobie z tym wszystkim poradził? A może właśnie sobie nie poradził? Meribald nigdzie nie powiedział wprost, że był złamanym, ale bardzo możliwe, że kiedy o nich mówił, opisywał samego siebie:  


_Pewnego dnia rozglądają się wokół i uświadamiają sobie, że nie mają już przyjaciół ani krewnych, że walczą u boku nieznajomych pod chorągwią, którą ledwie poznają. Nie wiedzą, gdzie są i jak mogą wrócić do domu, a lord, za którego walczą, nawet nie zna ich imion, a mimo to wykrzykuje rozkazy, każe im ustawiać się w szereg, łapać za włócznie, kosy czy zaostrzone motyki i walczyć. A gdy uderzają na nich rycerze, zakuci w stal ludzie bez twarzy, żelazny grzmot ich szarży zdaje się wypełniać cały świat... W takich chwilach człowiek się łamie. Odwraca się i ucieka albo po ciałach poległych odczołguje się na bok bądź też wymyka się ciemną nocą, by znaleźć jakąś kryjówkę. Wszelkie myśli o domu już go opuściły, a królowie, lordowie i bogowie znaczą dla niego mniej niż zepsuty udziec, który pozwoli przeżyć kolejny dzień, albo bukłak podłego wina, które pozwoli na kilka godzin zapomnieć o strachu. Złamany żyje z dnia na dzień, od posiłku do posiłku, jest raczej zwierzęciem niż człowiekiem._

Jeśli Meribald rzeczywiście był złamanym, jak udało mu się przetrwać i wrócić do społeczeństwa? Biedacy zwykle bali się złamanych, a lordowie uważali ich za ludzkie odpady (por. używany w powieści zwrot „oczyścić ze złamanych”, jakby byli śmieciami). Może ktoś jednak spojrzał na Meribalda jak na człowieka, dostrzegł, że ma do czynienia z zagubionym smarkaczem, nie złym z natury młodocianym bandytą? Może jakiś wędrowny septon wyciągnął do niego rękę? Może to, że Meribald na wieść o złamanych kręcących się w okolicy chciał z nimi porozmawiać i zabrać ich na Cichą Wyspę, było próbą spłacenia starego długu?  
  
Bez względu na to, czy Meribald rzeczywiście był złamanym, czy nie, jest pewne, że stracił wszystkie bliskie osoby, nie przeżył ciekawych przygód, nie zarobił ani grosza i nie bardzo miał gdzie się podziać. Musiał znaleźć jakąś pracę. Dlaczego został akurat wędrownym septonem? Poświęcenie się Wierze mogło być skutkiem ciężkich przeżyć, mamy w sadze kilka postaci, które stały się religijne po przeżytej traumie. Zajęcie wędrownego septona mogło mu się też wydawać atrakcyjne. Wędrowni septoni są wprawdzie biedni, ale większość ludzi ich szanuje, zawsze mogą liczyć na posiłek i miejsce przy ogniu, mają też duchową władzę, mogą odprawiać nabożeństwa, udzielać ślubów i rozgrzeszać. Meribald mógł uważać tę pracę za rodzaj awansu społecznego.  
  
Meribald nie opowiedział o tym, kto, gdzie i jak nauczył go „fachu” – szkoda, bo przy okazji dowiedzielibyśmy się więcej o strukturze Wiary. Przyznał się za to, że w młodości był złym kapłanem. Odprawiał nabożeństwa, a po godzinach pracy uwodził naiwne wiejskie dziewczyny, dla których nawet wędrowny septon był kimś niezwykłym, przybyszem z wielkiego świata. Recytował im Księgę Dziewicy, więc nie tylko łamał śluby, ale też profanował święte teksty.  Trudno powiedzieć, czy koncentrował się na szukaniu usprawiedliwień w rodzaju „właściwie to ona zaczęła” lub „ja wcale nie chciałem, ale moje ciało jest tak słabe”, czy próbował walczyć z pokusą. Jedno zresztą nie wyklucza drugiego. Mógł całymi latami grzeszyć, żałować, obiecywać poprawę, znowu grzeszyć i tak w kółko. Ciekawe swoją drogą, jak tacy nieświęci septonowie wpisują się w krajobraz westeroskiej wsi i co myślą o nich „parafianie”. Wzdychają „wszyscy mają te same pragnienia, tak nas bogowie stworzyli, co można na to poradzić”? Obracają sprawę w żart? Przerzucają całą odpowiedzialność na dziewczyny w stylu „ty taka owaka, doprowadziłaś septona do upadku”? W sumie wszystkie odpowiedzi mogą być poprawne.  
  
Meribald długo korzystał z uroków życia, ale w końcu postanowił opanować żądzę i w ramach pokuty zaczął chodzić na bosaka. To dość drastyczne, biorąc pod uwagę westeroskie zimy. Co prawda Dorzecze to nie Północ, ale mimo wszystko… I znowu nie wiemy, dlaczego tak postąpił. Może coś go wystraszyło i uznał, że musi natychmiast zacząć pokutę, inaczej bogowie go ukarzą? Może spotkał na swej drodze innego septona, surowego i charyzmatycznego, który zdołał nim potrząsnąć? A może po prostu z upływem lat malał popęd, za to rosło obrzydzenie do samego siebie? Cokolwiek było przyczyną, Meribald wytrwał w powziętym postanowieniu, szczerze żałował dawnych grzechów i modlił się do bogów o siłę, a bogowie go wysłuchali.   
  
Poznajemy septona wiele lat po tym, jak postanowił zmienić swoje życie. Meribald jest doświadczonym kapłanem, dobrze zna teren, po którym wędruje, i jego mieszkańców. W moim odczuciu jego najważniejszą cechą jest to, że nie ocenia ludzi pochopnie i ich nie odrzuca. Widać to na przykład w jego stosunku do Brienne – wielu ludzi patrzyło na nią jak na dziwoląga, ale Meribald się do nich nie zaliczał, dla niego była przede wszystkim osobą, która wykonuje misję. Septon potrafił też wczuć się w sytuację człowieka, który popełnił błąd, i go zrozumieć – np. przyznał, że złamani są niebezpieczni, ale dodał, że są też godni litości, a gdy wszyscy potępiali ser Quincy’ego z Solanek, który nie wypełnił swego obowiązku i nie walczył z bandytami, Meribald szukał okoliczności łagodzących. To nie znaczy, że septon był gotów przebaczyć zawsze i każdemu – modlił się na przykład o to, by Ojciec na Górze surowo osądził sprawców napadu na Solanki. Chodzi raczej o to, że Meribald potępiał ludzi dopiero wtedy, gdy nie widział żadnych możliwości ich nawrócenia. Ważną cechą septona jest też jego pozytywne nastawienie do świata i ludzi. Meribald jest serdeczny i kontaktowy, potrafi się też śmiać z własnych niedostatków (np. tego, że nie umie czytać). Docenia drobne przyjemności, jak pomarańcze czy wygodny nocleg. Spośród Siedmiu najbardziej kocha Kowala, opiekuna pracujących. Podobnie jak Thoros, stanowi przykład dobrego kapłana w sadze.


	11. Euron Wronie Oko

17 VII 2014

 **Euron Wronie Oko**  
Euron Wronie Oko to bardzo tajemniczy i pod wieloma względami nietypowy żelazny. Dotarł dalej niż wszyscy jego rodacy (choć można się spierać, czy rzeczywiście był w Valyrii). Atakuje w sposób odbiegający od schematu (co było widać podczas wyprawy na Reach, kiedy flota wypłynęła daleko na pełne morze, zamiast zgodnie z tradycją płynąć wzdłuż linii brzegowej). Zadaje się z czarownikami i mieszkańcami egzotycznych krain i last but not least, jest bezbożnikiem. Jest fascynujący i odrażający jednocześnie. Inny.  
  
Euron dorastał w takich samych warunkach, jak jego bracia. Ojciec zabierał starszych synów na wyprawy, by uczyli się pirackiego fachu, jak przystało na porządnych żelaznych ludzi. Euron pływał razem ze wszystkimi, ale chyba już od najmłodszych lat pragnął czegoś innego, lepszego niż reszta. Jedyne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, o którym mamy okazję przeczytać, to sen o lataniu:

_Gdy byłem małym chłopcem, śniło mi się, że umiem latać – zaczął. – Kiedy się obudziłem, okazało się, że tego nie potrafię... tak przynajmniej powiedział maester. Ale co, jeśli kłamał?_

Sen sugeruje pragnienie przekraczania granic, może też poczucie własnej wyższości, niezwykłości. Owo poczucie można próbować wyjaśnić, odwołując się do wyglądu Eurona. Nasz bohater urodził się z różnobarwnymi oczami, niebieskim i czarnym. Heterochromia nie wpływa na wzrok, ale sprawia, że dotknięta nią osoba wygląda dziwnie, zwłaszcza jeśli – jak w przypadku Eurona – kolory tęczówek są kontrastowe. Do tego jeszcze w Westeros mają przesąd, że w wypadku dwubarwnych oczu to ciemne jest „złe”. Euron musiał znać ten przesąd. Może właśnie dlatego zaczął się interesować magią? Są teorie, że istotnie posiada jakieś magiczne zdolności. Łączy się go z magią sztormu lub z zieloną stroną mocy (ze względu na „wronie” oko i sny o lataniu, jak u Brana), czasem też sugeruje jakieś dziwne właściwości „złego” oka. Póki co brak twardych dowodów, ale kto wie…  
  
Żeby wyjaśnić pociąg Wroniego Oka do niezwykłości, nie trzeba jednak odwoływać się do magii. Równie dobre, a przy tym prostsze jest przypuszczenie, że po prostu nudził się wśród swoich pobratymców, którzy wciąż opowiadali te same pirackie historie i działali według tych samych schematów. Sugerują to jego słowa z lat późniejszych, gdy był już królem:

 _Zapomniałem już, jak **mali i hałaśliwi są ludzie z żelaznego rodu**. Chcę im dać smoki, a oni domagają się winogron_.

Nie wiadomo, jak Euron czuł się we własnej rodzinie, ale przypuszczam, że źle. Balon był starszym bratem, któremu wszystko się udawało i który budził podziw swoją odwagą. Jeśli Euron był ambitny – a sądzę, że był – posiadanie takiego brata musiało go frustrować. Victarion myślał zbyt wolno, był obiektem żartów Eurona, ale nie nadawał się na jego kompana. Pozostał Aeron. Jemu jednemu Euron okazywał miłość, tyle że chorą. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, co między nimi zaszło, a motywy Eurona to już w ogóle zagadka. Chciał poeksperymentować i wybrał ofiarę, która była najłatwiejsza do zmanipulowania? A może w pewien pokręcony sposób rzeczywiście zależało mu na tym bracie? Pewne jest tylko to, że Aeron stracił przez to szacunek do samego siebie, oddał hulankom i trzeba było wojennych przeżyć, by się ogarnął. A Euron? A nic, żył sobie szczęśliwie.  
  
Bunt Balona był punktem zwrotnym w życiu wielu żelaznych ludzi. Wiadomo, że Euron brał w nim udział i to on opracował plan ataku na flotę Lannisterów. Trudno powiedzieć, co myślał o całym przedsięwzięciu. Czy (a jeśli tak, to na ile) identyfikował się ze sprawą, czy też pomagał bratu bardziej dlatego, że nie mógł odmówić? Później, kiedy wszystko rymnęło, po prostu odpłynął, zanim jeszcze żelaźni skapitulowali. Uciekł przed klęską? A może to była reakcja na zasadzie „pomogłem ci, na ile się dało, ale od początku mówiłem, że ten bunt to głupi pomysł, teraz sobie ogarniaj ten burdel, ja się zmywam”? Nie wiadomo też, jak przyjął to Balon. Asha wspomniała tylko, że jej ojciec i Euron zawsze kłócili się o obecność czarowników. Czy spierali się też o politykę? Czy Balon miał do Eurona żal? A może to Euron uważał, że bracia popsuli jakiś jego projekt, i miał o to pretensje? Czy może już wtedy doszedł do wniosku, że musi usunąć brata? W każdym razie Wronie Oko bywał na Pyke, a Balon go przyjmował. Braci na dobre poróżniła dopiero sprawa żony Victariona.  
  
Spróbujmy sobie wyobrazić możliwy przebieg wypadków. O kobiecie wiadomo tylko tyle, że była morską żoną, czyli została porwana podczas napadu piratów. Kapitan Żelaznej Floty może i kochał ją na swój sposób, ale czy kiedykolwiek jej to powiedział? Może uważał, że wyznania miłości są dobre dla mięczaków z zielonych krain, i to, że sypia z kobietą i ją utrzymuje, powinno wystarczyć jako dowód uczucia? Za to Euron był przystojny i był kimś więcej niż zwykły pirat, żeglował dalej niż inni żelaźni, poza tym potrafił manipulować ludźmi. Mógł zawrócić kobiecie w głowie na tyle, że straciła instynkt samozachowawczy. Może zresztą obiecał, że ją zabierze daleko od Pyke? Nie jestem pewna dalszej chronologii – czy Victarion po odkryciu sprawy najpierw zatłukł żonę, a potem pobiegł z pretensjami do brata, czy może było na odwrót, w każdym razie nie wygląda na to, by Euron miał jakiekolwiek wyrzuty sumienia ani by zależało mu na bratowej. Nie liczyła się. To była tylko rozgrywka między nim a Victarionem, sposób na poniżenie brata, w każdym razie tak to odebrał Victarion:

_Zawstydza Hewetta, tak jak kiedyś zawstydził mnie_ _– pomyślał kapitan. Przypomniał sobie, jak jego żona płakała, kiedy ją bił. (…) Co innego zabić wroga, a co innego go zhańbić._

Po tej akcji Balon wygnał Eurona, by uniknąć rozlewu krwi między braćmi. Nie sądzę, by Wronie Oko cierpiał z tego powodu, i tak spędzał mnóstwo czasu na morzu. Na obczyźnie nie marnował czasu. Opłynął kawał świata, dowiedział się wielu interesujących rzeczy i zdobył wiele kosztowności, a także róg o niezwykłych właściwościach. Popularna teoria głosi, że nawiązał też pożyteczne kontakty z LbT, które pozwoliły mu pozbyć się Balona. Na wiecu Euron wykorzystał wszystkie swoje atuty, jakimi były pochodzenie, reputacja nieustraszonego pirata, zdobyte bogactwa i róg. O smoczym rogu dyskutowano już wiele razy, ja chciałabym się skupić na reputacji. Euron każe na siebie długo czekać czytelnikom, aż do UdW dostajemy tylko wzmianki. Nie wiemy dokładnie, co robi Wronie Oko, słyszymy tylko, że to straszne:

_Najstarszy z braci lorda Balona nigdy nie wyrzekł się dawnych zwyczajów, nawet na jeden dzień. Jego „Ciszę”, drakkar o czarnych żaglach i ciemnoczerwonym kadłubie, **okrywała ponoć zła sława we wszystkich portach od Ibben aż po Asshai**._

_– Euron. Ten, którego zwą Wronim Okiem. **Najstraszniejszy pirat, jaki kiedykolwiek żeglował po morzach**. Nie widziano go od lat, ale ledwie lord Balon zdążył ostygnąć, wpłynął do Lordsportu na swojej „Ciszy”. Czarne żagle, czerwony kadłub i załoga złożona z niemych._

Żelaźni ludzie na dobrą sprawę nie wiedzą o Euronie wiele więcej. Był gdzieś na końcu świata, coś robił, nie wiadomo dokładnie co, ale to było straszne i na dużą skalę. Taka strategia działa:

_— Niektórzy z daleka wydają się więksi — ostrzegła go Asha. — Przejdź się między ogniskami, jeśli się odważysz, i posłuchaj. Ludzie nie opowiadają sobie o twojej sile ani o mojej legendarnej urodzie. Mówią tylko o Wronim Oku... o odległych krainach, które poznał, kobietach, które gwałcił, mężczyznach, których zabijał, i miastach, które łupił, tak jak spalił flotę lorda Tywina w Lannisporcie..._

Nie twierdzę, że wszystko, co mówią o Euronie, jest kłamstwem, widzieliśmy przecież, że to nie patałach i że potrafi być zabójczo skuteczny. Mówię tylko, że Wronie Oko jest bardzo świadomy swego wizerunku i umyślnie dodaje sobie grozy. Sama „Cisza” wyróżnia się wśród okrętów żelaznych ludzi. Czarne żagle, czerwony kadłub, podobno pomalowany tak, by nie było widać śladów krwi na deskach (btw – kombinacja czerni i czerwieni to też kolory Targaryenów. Przypadek? ), na pokładzie czarownicy, załoga złożona z niemych – nikt się nie zbuntuje ani nie odpyskuje kapitanowi, nawet gdyby chciał. To statek z piekła rodem. Jednocześnie Euron potrafi się zaprezentować jako „swój”. Obiecuje to, co żelaźni lubią najbardziej, czyli bogate łupy (całe Westeros) i chwałę:

**_Jesteśmy ludźmi z żelaznego rodu i ongiś byliśmy zdobywcami. Nasza władza sięgała wszędzie, gdzie było słychać szum fal_ ** _. Mój brat chciałby, żebyście się zadowolili zimną i smętną północą, a moja bratanica oferuje wam jeszcze mniej, ja zaś dam wam Lannisport, Wysogród, Arbor, Stare Miasto, dorzecze i Reach, królewski las i deszczowy las, Dorne i pogranicze, Góry Księżycowe i Dolinę Arrynów, Tarth i Stopnie. **Powiadam wam, weźmy to wszystko! Zawładnijmy całym Westeros**. — Zerknął na kapłana. — Ku większej chwale Utopionego Boga, oczywiście._

Plan zrobił wrażenie na żelaznych i Euron został ich królem. Oficjalnie Wronie Oko pragnie trzech rzeczy: smoków, żelaznego stołka i małżeństwa z Danką. Załóżmy, że zdobędzie to wszystko. Co dalej? Lord Blacktyde powiedział, że Euron jest najbardziej szalony ze wszystkich Greyjoyów. Mówił o planach politycznych krakenostwa, ale Euron rzeczywiście może być zaburzony. Na razie działa w miarę racjonalnie (choć decyzja o wysłaniu Vicka po Dankę zdaniem wielu fanów jest co najmniej dziwna) ale jak długo to potrwa i czym się skończy? Żelaźni ludzie są brutalni, żyją z piractwa, gardzą słabością, ale przestrzegają pewnych zasad. Euron demonstruje wyjątkową pogardę dla swoich ofiar i ma makabryczne pomysły. Wyrywanie języków to u niego niemal rutyna, jego znak rozpoznawczy, podobnie jak skórowanie ofiar to znak rozpoznawczy Ramsaya. Euron robi też inne rzeczy, które mogłyby zrobić wrażenie na dziedzicu Dreadfort:

_Było tam też trochę goździków i gałki muszkatołowej, czterdzieści bel zielonego jedwabiu oraz czterech czarnoksiężników, którzy opowiedzieli mi niezwykłą historię. Jeden z nich śmiał mi grozić, więc go zabiłem i nakarmiłem jego ciałem pozostałych. Z początku nie chcieli jeść przyjaciela, ale kiedy przycisnął ich głód, zmienili zdanie. Ludzie to tylko mięso._

W dodatku jest niecierpliwy i ma zmienne nastroje:

 _– Winogrona są rzeczywiste. Można się nimi najeść do syta. Ich sok jest słodki i robi się z nich wino. A co dają ludziom smoki? [powiedział Victarion]_  
– Niedolę. – Wronie Oko pociągnął łyk ze srebrnego pucharu. – Trzymałem kiedyś w dłoni smocze jajo, bracie. Pewien myrijski czarodziej przysięgał, że potrafi je wykluć, jeśli dam mu rok i tyle złota, ile tylko zażąda.  **Gdy już znudziłem się jego usprawiedliwieniami** , zabiłem go. Kiedy patrzył, jak wnętrzności wyślizgują mu się między palcami, powiedział: „Przecież rok jeszcze nie minął”. – Euron ryknął śmiechem (…)  
– Pokaż mi to smocze jajo.  
– Wyrzuciłem je do morza, kiedy  **znowu dopadła mnie chandra**.

Oczywiście Wronie Oko mógł kłamać, ale jeśli powiedział prawdę, taka zmienność nastrojów w połączeniu z okrucieństwem naprawdę nie wróży dobrze. Trudno mi sobie wyobrazić Eurona na żelaznym stołku – na dłuższą metę królowanie jest nudne, nie wydaje mi się, by Wroniemu Oku chciało się przychodzić na zebrania rady czy wysłuchiwać petentów. Znacznie lepiej nadaje się do niszczenia. Jeśli Euron dostanie smoki, niech bogowie zlitują się nad Westeros. Nadciąga sztorm. 

 


End file.
